As Teias de Caratra
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Aqui, na escuridão e sob a sombra da morte, nós a chamamos, ó Mãe". Fic do Projeto Across The Universe do fórum 6v. UA.
1. Nota Inicial

**Nota Inicial:**

Esta é uma fic escrita para o projeto Across the Universe, da seção DG do fórum 6v.

Como eu acho que vocês merecem alguma chance de ter idéia onde estão se metendo, segue um pequeno resumo:

_Hermione e Ginny sempre viveram suas vidas conforme os moldes imutáveis da Casta dos Sacerdotes, mas a chegada de um misterioso forasteiro ao Templo da Luz e o interesse desperto e um dos mais altos Iniciados do serviço mais misterioso entre os templos em uma das irmãs alteram para sempre não apenas as duas irmãs, mas também toda a história da terra onde viviam._

_Bem vindos ao começo do fim de Atlântida. _

O enredo básico é inspirado pelo livro da Marion Zimmer Bradley, A Queda de Atlântida. Foram feitas diversas alterações, claro, mas o básico da história e da estrutura do Templo foram tirados de lá, os trechos iniciais de cada "parte" ou "fase" da história foram copiados exatamente como estão no livro, embora nem sempre na integra.

Como a fic é UA, as idades e diferenças de idades entre os personagens foram bastante alteradas, mas espero que não cause confusão.

Agradecimentos ao Vika que me ajudou a acertar o plot, a Mialle que é mentora do projeto, e a Kollynew por ficar torcendo no MSN.

Enjoy!


	2. Teia de Luz

**Parte Um: Harry**

"Todos os eventos não passam da consumação de causas anteriores, percebidas claramente, mas não apreendidas com nitidez. Quando a melodia soa, até o ouvinte mais inculto pode compreender que deve termina com uma determinada tônica, embora não seja capaz de perceber por que cada compasso sucessivo deve levar ao acorde conclusivo. A lei do Carma é a força que leva todos os acordes à mesma tônica, que espalha as ondulações de uma pequena pedra largada num remanso, até que ondas gigantescas afundam um continente, muito tempo depois que a pedra sumiu e foi esquecida."

― Os Ensinamentos de Albus, o Guardião


	3. Capitulo 1: O Forasteiro

**Capítulo 1 ― O Forasteiro**

Ao ouvir o som arrastado de sandálias batendo no chão de mármore o Sacerdote Albus desviou os olhos do pergaminho que lia sobre a mesa. Era raro que houvesse mais alguém na biblioteca do Templo àquela hora, o mais comum era que pudesse estudar sozinho sem ser atrapalhado por noviços ou sacerdotes de graus inferiores. Enquanto observava as figuras que se aproximavam não poderia deixar de se sentir contrariado, pois tinha estado absorto em pensamento antes do barulho.

Thomas, o arquiadministrador do Templo vinha em sua direção, seus passos soavam pesados embora o movimento de seu corpo fosse graciosos; seu carisma natural quase conseguia disfarçar seus modos autoritários, escondendo também o temperamento astuto, crítico e inquisitivo do homem cujo rosto parecia quase intocado pelos quase dez anos de serviço em uma das posições mais exaustivas de todo o Templo da Luz.

Junto a ele caminhava um jovem estranho para Albus, que se movia lenta a determinadamente durante o trajeto. Havia um sorriso amargo em seu rosto jovem, como se tentasse estrangular uma exclamação de horror, seus braços e pernas longos e bronzeados, com olhos de um tom de verde puro e vestido com uma túnica luminosa de um estilo diferente das comumente usadas pelos sacerdotes do templo.

― Albus ― disse o arquiadministrador com sua voz melodiosa ―, nosso irmão deseja continuar seus estudos e adquirir conhecimentos mais profundos. Ele está autorizado a estudar como quiser e deve ser recebido entre nós como um hospede.

Com uma pequena reverência de cabeça para o sacerdote que continuava sentado ele olhou para o jovem e acrescentar.

― Harry de Ahtarrath, eu te deixo agora aos cuidados de um de nossos maiores sábios. O Templo da Luz e a Cidade da Serpente Circulante estão a sua disposição, meu irmão e tem a liberdade para me chamar assim que precisar.

Após acenar novamente com a cabeça para o homem, este foi embora, deixando os dois homens à sós. Quando a porta se fechou levemente por trás da figura do arquiadaministrador, Albus franziu a testa – estava bastante acostumado com as eventuais maneiras bruscas de Thomas, mas temia que o estrangeiro as achasse descorteses. Levantando-se, ele ergueu os braços na direção do jovem em uma saudação mais apropriada.

De pé, Albus era uma figura formidável; bastante alto e com os cabelos acaju salpicando-se de branco, os olhos azuis e penetrantes, os movimentos meticulosos falavam de uma vida inteira de estudo e concentração. O jovem, no entanto, não se moveu, ainda exibindo aquele estranho sorriso, onde fora deixado. Ainda com alguma confusão, o homem tornou a repetir:

― Harry de Ahtarrath...

― Este é meu nome ― falou, seu tom sério e formal. ― Vim lhe pedir permissão para continuar meus estudos no Templo da Terra Antiga.

Sua voz parecia calma e controlada, no entanto, Albus não pode deixar de pensar que o controle parecia anti-natural, como se fizesse parte de um esforço deliberado.

― É bem vindo para partilhar do nosso conhecimento e ofereço a sua pessoa a melhor acolhida. ― suas palavras eram corteses porém formais até ser atingido por um impulso súbito e incontrolável ― Filho do Sol.

Sua mão traçou no ar entre eles um sinal de uma cruz sobrescrita em um circulo.

― Ah, apenas um filho de criação, mas sinto-me orgulhoso do relacionamento ― respondeu Harry, com os olhos brilhando e um breve sorriso real, antes de retribuir o gesto com graciosidade.

Albus o abraçou cerimonialmente, não apenas a busca pela sabedoria era partilhada, mas também os vínculos da magia secreta do Sacerdócio da Luz: Harry, como ele, era um Iniciado dos níveis mais elevados ― o homem o olhou curiosamente, achando-o jovem demais para ter percorrido tamanho caminho ― certamente não tinha sequer trinta anos. Quando os dois se separaram, ele finalmente percebeu o que tinha lhe escapado antes e, segurando o rapaz pela mão, levou-o até o assento mais próximo antes que exclamar:

― Meu irmão!

― Não da mesma forma como você, conforme eu disse. Mas, como soube? Disseram-me que não havia nenhuma marca exterior ou...

― Não há nada exceto um pequeno corte em sua testa. ― interrompeu o homem ― Eu soube pela serenidade dos seus gestos, algo em sua postura. Mas como isso lhe aconteceu?

― Podemos falar disso em outra hora? O que houve... ― sua voz tensa faltou-lhe por alguns instantes ― não pode ser remediado. Não é o suficiente que eu tenha respondido ao Sinal?

A voz de Albus estava trêmula de admiração:

― É realmente um Filho da Luz ainda que caminhe nas trevas, talvez o único que pode encará-la em seu completo esplendor.

― No entanto, jamais poderei contemplá-la.

Os olhos estavam vazios e encaravam atentamente o rosto que nunca chegaria a ver, o sorriso torto voltando a florescer em seus lábios.

― Quando você retribuiu o Sinal achei que estava encanado... Que havia visto...

― É como um instinto, como se eu lesse pensamentos. Não sei o quanto posso confiar, mas... Com você, meu irmão, não houve nenhuma hesitação.

O sacerdote encarou o jovem a sua frente, emocionado demais com a confiança para conseguir expressar-se e uma voz de mulher chamou do corredor.

― Lorde Albus!

O rosto tenso do homem relaxou imediatamente.

― Estou aqui, Hermione. ― Ele voltou a falar com o homem, explicando-se. ― Perdoe, é minha discípula, uma jovem... Filha de Thomas. Ainda está se desenvolvendo, mas quando aprender e estiver... completa... Ela tem as sementes da grandeza.

― Que a Luz dos céus lhe conceda conhecimento e sabedoria ― respondeu o rapaz com um desinteresse polido.

Hermione entrou na sala, uma jovem de estatura mediana, orgulhosamente ereta e com os longos cachos cor de mel refletiam parte da luz que os alcançava. Seus passos eram rápidos e firmes como uma jovem ave, mas parou antes de alcançá-la, subitamente tímida pela presença do desconhecido.

― Minha filha, este é Harry de Ahtarrath, meu irmão na Luz e que deve ser tratado como eu em todas as coisas.

Hermione virou-se para o estranho, tencionando fazer uma cortesia, mas ao vê-lo foi impelida, quase como se fosse contra sua vontade, em levantar sua mão direita tocando seu peito e depois lentamente até sua testa; na saudação dada apenas aos mais altos iniciados do Sacerdócio da Luz. Seu iniciador sorriu, aprovando o instinto, mas imediatamente percebeu a palidez de Harry perante a saudação.

― Harry é meu hospede, filha e ficará alojado comigo. Agora, minha filha, vá e procure a Escriba-Mãe e peça que disponibilize um escriba para ficar a serviço de Harry sempre que este precisar.

A jovem olhou reverentemente para o forasteiro, inclinou-se em reverência para seu mentor e saiu imediatamente para cumprir a missão designada.

― Harry! ― a voz do homem era firme e autoritária. ― Você veio para cá do Santuário negro!

O rapaz acenou a cabeça, antes de oferecer:

― De suas masmorras, sim.

― Eu temia isso ― murmurou o homem, sentindo todo peso de seus bem mais de cinqüenta anos.

― Mas não sou um apóstata – respondeu Harry, com seriedade. – Não servi lá. Meu serviço não está sujeito à... Compulsão.

Como se soubesse que o homem mais velho procurava maiores detalhes, continuou.

― Eles teriam me compelido ― o jovem mostrou as mãos mutiladas para o outro, sem. ― Como pode ver, eles foram bastante... _persuasivos._

O sacerdote não pode conter uma pequena exclamação de horror, e Harry tornou a ocultá-las com as mangas da túnica, escondendo a traição que elas revelavam.

― Minha missão aqui ainda está incompleta, por isso, até que consiga concluí-la eu mantenho a morte a distância, presas apenas nestas mãos... Embora ela me seja tão familiar quanto minha própria sombra!

O tom de voz do jovem era tão leviano quanto se estivesse falando sobre o tempo ou as condições do mar. Albus inclinou a cabeça diante daquele rosto estranhamente imóvel e contou, desnecessariamente, em tom amargo.

― Há aqueles a quem chamamos de Adeptos Negros, acreditamos que se escondem entre os membros da Ordem dos Magos, que guardam o Santuário do Deus Irrevelado... Também chamados de Túnicas Cinzentas. Ouvir dizer que estes... Adeptos Negros torturam, mas cometem seus crimes no mais completo segredo. Malditos sejam!

O jovem mexeu-se, incomodado.

― Não os amaldiçoe! ― protestou, bruscamente ― De todos os homens, você sabe o perigo que isto representa!

― Não temos como agir contra eles ― falou o homem mais velho, friamente. – Como disse, achamos que estão entre os Túnicas Cinzentas, mas todos são demasiado astutos para saberem se manter na penumbra e esconder seus atos por todos os meios possíveis!

― Sei disso bastante bem, eu vi claramente e agora nada mais posso ver. Mas chega deste assunto, não falaremos mais sobre isso, Albus.

Harry levantou-se e cautelosamente aproximou-se da janela, levantando o rosto na direção do sol. Albus suspirou, aceitando a proibição. Era verdade que os Adeptos negros se escondiam de forma que nenhuma vitima pudesse identificar seus algozes ― as poucas que eram capazes de sobreviver. No entanto, não conseguia entender porque tinham escolhido um estranho que não poderia tê-los ofendido e conquistado hostilidade por parte deles.

Lorde Albus era um dos Sete Guardiões do Templo, e sabia que era sua obrigação investigar aquele assunto até o final; especialmente sendo Harry quem eram ― o príncipe de Ahtarrath ― e nunca antes os Adeptos Negros tinham procurado envolver ninguém tão importante em seus esquemas. O conhecimento de tal acontecimento marcava uma nova fase em uma guerra tão antiga quanto o Templo da Luz.

E as idéias do que poderia vir a acontecer deixaram Albus consternado.

* * *

Na Escola de Escribas, Mãe Minerva estava no processo de disciplinar alguns de seus púpilos mais jovens. Como os Escribas eram as crianças da Casta dos Sacerdotes que demonstravam, no inicio da adolescência, um talento especial para a escrita eram particularmente difíceis de controlar ― trinta e tantas crianças inteligentes causavam uma boa dose de problemas.

Mas não conseguia pensar em nenhuma criança que fosse um problema tão grande quanto a garota à sua frente: esguia e de rosto magro, com quase quinze anos e os olhos cor de cacau arrebatados em ira, os largos cachos vermelhos fora do lugar e dando a sua raiva uma representação ainda mais potente. Estava empertigada, os punhos fechados e um desafio claro no rosto pálido sob as sardas.

― Ginevra, pare de agir desta forma ― disse a Escriba Mãe, tentando manter a paciência. ― você deve aprender a controlar sua língua e seu temperamento se pretende algum dia ser algo além de uma Escriba. Você é filha do Arquisacerdote e deve dar o exemplo e ser o modelo em que as outras crianças se miram. Agora peça desculpas a mim e a sua colega e depois vá dar satisfações dos seus atos a seu pai!

A mulher aguardou, rígida, os lábios espremidos em uma linha fina tornando-se quase invisíveis e os braços cruzados em tensão e ameaça, mas a desculpa não veio, sendo substituída por uma explosão de lágrimas iradas:

― Eu não fiz nada de errado, Lady Minerva! Não vou pedir desculpas!

A voz era alta e potente, vibrando com uma doçura e firmeza palpitantes que costumava mostrar entre as crianças do Templo aquelas que viriam a ser cantores de encantamentos, pulando de paixão como uma harpa dedilhada por um músico excepcional. A mulher a observou por um momento, aturdida e cansada daquele comportamento que se repetia.

― Não me importa, isto não é forma de falar com os mais velhos! Obedeça, Ginevra!

― Não!

Minerva levantou sua mão, em dúvida se deveria esbofetear ou apaziguar a garota, mas a porta abriu-se após uma breve batida.

― Tem tempo para me atender, Lady?

O rosto carregado de Minerva se desanuviou ao ver Hermione, pois a garota fora uma de suas favoritas no breve tempo que freqüentou a escola de Escribas.

― Claro, criança, entre.

A jovem parou logo após entrar, olhando atentamente para a garota na túnica verde de escriba.

― Eu não fiz nada, Hermione! ― apressou-se em avisar, antes de jogar-se nos braços da irmã e a abraçando.

― Ginevra... Ginny! ― com firmeza, a Hermione desvencilhou-se da garota, voltando-se novamente para Minerva ― perdoe-me, Lady, ela se meteu em mais alguma encrenca? Não, não estou perguntando a você, Ginny.

― Ela é impertinente, atrevida, impaciente e completamente incontrolável ― declarou a mulher mais velha, contrariada. ― Dá um péssimo exemplo na escola e pior ainda nos dormitórios. Detesto ter que puni-la, mas...

― Isto só serve para piorá-la ― comentou Hermione, com calma. ― Não seja severa com ela.

Ela puxou a garota de volta, ajeitando os cachos rebeldes. Conseguia controlar a garota fazendo-a ver a lógica através da afeição e ressentia-se um pouco da forma rigorosa como Lady Minerva a tratava.

― Enquanto ela estiver na Escola de Escribas, será tratada e punida como todos os outros. E se não fizer algum esforço para se comportar corretamente, não ficará aqui mais muito tempo!

A voz da mulher tinha uma determinação serena e ao mesmo tempo impassível e Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de responder.

― Acabo de falar com Lorde Albus. Ele precisa de um escriba que possa servir continuamente um hóspede e Ginny é competente e não se sente a vontade aqui, nem você a quer por perto. Designe-a para servir ao homem.

Ela olhou para a irmã mais jovem, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro e um olhar de completa alegria. Lady Minerva franziu o rosto, mas sentiu-se aliviada pois sabia que Ginny estava além de sua capacidade de controle, a jovem e mimada filha de Thomas não podia se tratada como se fosse filha de um sacerdote comum embora supostamente estivesse sob as mesmas regras. As complicações políticas de ter Ginny sob seus cuidados já tinham lhe tirado diversas noites de sono.

― Está bem, Filha da Luz ― disse, formalmente. ― Mas providencie para que ela continue seus estudos!

― Não tenha duvidas, jamais negligenciaria sua instrução.

As duas deixaram o prédio e Hermione estudou Ginny obstinadamente, pouco tinham se visto nos últimos dois anos, desde que a jovem tinha ingressado na Escola de Escribas e ela se tornara acolita de Albus. Antes disso, tinham sido absolutamente inseparáveis, embora os quase seis anos de diferença as fizessem ter um relacionamento muito diferente do companherismo comum entre irmãs. Agora Hermione percebia uma mudança muito profunda em Ginny, de uma garota alegre no limiar da feminilidade para uma jovem soturna e rebelde, que parecia tremer com a força das próprias emoções. Contrariada decidiu que procuraria o pai para pedir que Ginny voltasse a ficar sob sua guarda.

― Posso mesmo ficar com você?

― Eu vou tentar, mas não posso prometer – a mulher sorriu. ― É o que você quer?

― É! ― exclamou veementemente.

A adolescente tornou a abraçar a irmã com tanta intensidade que a testa de Hermione franziu em confusão. O que tinha acontecido com ela, afinal. Soltando-se dos braços que a apertavam, ela falou em tom suave.

― Calma, calma...

E então as duas subiram os degraus que levavam à Casa dos Doze.

* * *

Hermione era parte dos Doze Acólitos, seis rapazes e seis moças escolhidos a cada sete anos entre os jovens mais promissores da Casta dos Sacerdotes (embora ocasionalmente também entre as Casas Reais dos Reinos do Mar), por sua perfeição física, beleza e talentos especiais. Eram os arquétipos da Casta dos Sacerdotes da Terra Antiga. Ao alcançarem a maturidade, os doze jovens residiam por sete anos na Casa dos Doze, estudando toda a sabedoria antiga de seu povo. Era sabido que caso algum desastre ocorresse e destruísse toda a Casta dos Sacerdotes com apenas os seis casais seriam capazes de reconstruir toda a sabedoria dos Templos. Ao final do período de estudo, os jovens casavam-se entre si; os casais escolhidos com tanto esmero que raramente deixavam de ascender até os mais altos níveis do Sacerdócio.

O prédio que era o lar dos Doze Acólitos ficava em cima de uma colina verdejante, separada das outras construções do templo por jardins murados, gramados amplos, fontes de água fresca e chafarizes onde podiam banhar-se. As paredes brancos do imenso prédio que se assemelhava a um palácio reluziam ao leste quando amanhecia e ao oeste conforme ele se punha.

As duas irmãs subiam entre os arbustos em flor quando uma moça, pouco além da adolescência, atravessou o gramado na direção das duas.

― Hermione, estava lhe procurando... Ginny, é você mesma? Conseguiu fugir da Escola de Escribas?

― Espero que sim ― respondeu animadamente.

As jovens se abraçaram, a recém chegada tinha uma idade intermediária entre as duas e quase poderia ser outra irmã pois tinham muitos traços em comum como os narizes finos e as bocas diminutas, embora suas cores fossem completamente diferentes. Ginny era a mais baixa das três, com o cabelo em ondas flamejantes que terminavam em cachos largos, os olhos de um castanho profundo; Hermione tinha o tamanho do meio, o corpo mais amadurecido e os cabelos comprido todo cheio de cachos de um castanho claro quase mel e os olhos escuros que eram raros na Casta dos Sacerdotes enquanto Luna era a mais alta e mais esguia, os cabelos em um tom escuro de loiro que quase se aproximava do castanho e os olhos azuis claros que dominavam seu rosto. De todas as outras moças com quem conviveram, sua prima Luna era a mais chegada as filhas do arquisacerdote.

― Há enviados dos Reinos do Mar aqui, ― comentou, e Hermione sabia que estava curiosa, apesar de sua voz soar sonhadora como sempre. ― do reino de Ahtarrath! Dizem que o jovem príncipe e seu irmão mais novo fizeram uma viagem para cá, mas jamais chegaram! Estão fazendo perguntas no Templo!

A moça parecia parcialmente incrédula, antes de continuar.

― Claro que foram seqüestrados por ninfas ou assassinados por pirata, ou talvez tenham enfurecido os deuses do mar e naufragado. Há quem diga que foram os Adeptos Negros! Albus falou algo sobre isso, Hermione?

Ahtarrath era o mais importante e imponente de todos os Reinos do Mar que constituíam o Império Atlante, mas ali na Terra Antiga eles tinham pouco contato com os demais ― e era a segunda vez que ouvia uma referência ao lugar no mesmo dia.

― Albus não me faz confidências e não cabe a uma Acólita ficar repetindo rumores dos portões ― respondeu com severidade, pois embora ela e Luna fizessem parte de um dos mais altos níveis do sacerdócio, não poderiam discutir os mais velhos na presença de Ginny. A loira apenas desviou os olhos para a irmã mais nova, como se não tivesse ouvido e Hermione abrandou um pouco. ― Mas, não há enxame que comece sem uma única abelha: Albus tem um hóspede de Ahtarrath, seu nome é Harry!

― Harry! ― a voz da jovem pareceu realmente presente como raramente acontecia desde que fora iniciada nos serviços do oráculo ― É como dizer que o nome de uma escrava é Lia! Há mais Harrys nos Reinos do Mar do que folhas numa árvore ou notas em uma sinfonia!

Mas sua exclamação foi interrompida quando uma pequenina garota caiu aos seus pés, seguida de perto por uma das escravas que serviam na Casa dos Doze. Não chegava a ter dois anos ainda, tropeçando, a Luna pegou-a no colo com cuidado.

― Elisa, você deve impedi-la de sair explorando assim, ou ao menos ensiná-la como andar sem cair ou prever os tropeções? ― sua voz estava novamente etérea e desligada, embora seus braços ainda estivessem firmes em torno da garota que tentava se lançar no colo de Ginny.

― Oh, como está crescida, Luna! Será que lembra de mim, querida? Lembra?

Ginny pegou a criança no colo sob o olhar distraído da mãe, que deu um suspiro amargo que não combinava com sua postura tranqüila. Hermione tocou-lhe a mão de leve, com alguma compaixão. Sem poderem escolher com quem se casariam, as acolitas ainda reivindicavam para si o antigo privilégio de escolherem seus amantes antes do casamento e dar-lhe filhos se assim desejassem. O que não podia acontecer era o pai se recusar a reconhecer a criança, tal crime, se descoberto, causava as maiores penalidades tanto para o pai quanto para a criança não reconhecida ― que não era admitida na Casta dos Sacerdotes, tornando-se uma não-pessoa, sem nenhuma lei para protegê-la ou sem ter para onde recorrer. Luna fora obrigada a ir até seu marido prometido, um acólito como elas chamado Blaise, e ficar a sua mercê. Somente o conhecimento público de que ele não fora o pai biológico da criança permitira que aquilo não se transformasse em um escândalo ― pois também era proibido que os prometidos se tornassem amantes antes do casamento, tal precipitação seria o suficiente para que fossem expulsos dos doze acólitos imediatamente.

Ninguém, nem mesmo Hermione e Ginny sabiam quem era o pai da criança, e Luna recusava-se a denunciá-lo. Tentando ser gentil, a jovem acolita falou olhando para os olhos doloridos da prima:

― Por que você não se desfaz da criança, Luna, se Blaise a detesta tanto? Ela não pode ser tão importante ao ponto de perturbar a paz na Casa dos Doze desta forma e você terá outros filhos ainda...

Com um olhar mais leve e sonhador, a garota respondeu.

― Você saberá mais sobre o que está falando em breve e então poderá me dar conselhos se for preciso. ― ela tomou de volta a criança em seus braços, sorrindo vagamente ― Temos que voltar.

― Vamos também ― exclamou a jovem, observando a prima ajeitar a criança e sair caminhando num quase-deslizar.

Parecia que subitamente sua vida tinha tornado misteriosa e cheia de novos perigos, diferentes da costumeira harmonia e calma dos estudos do Templo da Luz. Tinha surgido aquele hospede de Albus que a impressionara tanto ― embora não soubesse dizer porque ― falava-se em Adeptos Negros e no Reino de Ahtarrath. Ginny a observada com uma expressão perturbada e ao notar novamente a irmã ficou satisfeita de ter os deveres comuns para tirar sua mente de tais especulações inúteis.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, veio um pedido de Harry para que levasse o escriba escolhido para ele ao anoitecer.

* * *

A biblioteca do Templo estava completamente vazia quando Hermione e Ginny chegaram, a não ser pelo leve brilho da túnica da Harry, ainda luminosa mesmo na escuridão. Uma pequena nota cantada fez a luz da biblioteca surgir e outra transformou-a em uma radiância firme própria para a leitura. O som de sua voz fez com que a cabeça de Harry se virasse na direção das duas. Ginny estava meio escondida atrás da irmã, subitamente sem jeito.

― Quem está ai? É a filha de Thomas? ― perguntou, mas não parecia ansioso ou aflito, parecia ter se resignado a situação.

― Sou eu sim, Lorde Harry ― ela falou, e ele estremeceu fazendo uma pequena careta como se não gostasse do título. ― Vim trazer sua nova escriba. Esta é Ginevra ― a jovem sorriu da irmã para o forasteiro, encorajando-a. ― É minha irmã ― acrescentou, sem saber direito por quê.

O homem sorriu bondosamente na direção das duas, antes de responder.

― É um prazer, pequena Ginevra. E qual é mesmo o seu nome, acólita de Albus? ― depois de apenas uma fração de segundo, ele se respondeu. ― Ah sim, Her-miône...

Sua voz tinha uma cadência e um sotaque diferente daquelas usado na Terra Antiga, deixando claro que tinha sido criado em um dos Reinos do Mar. A forma como ele falou seu nome deu arrepios em Hermione, como se ao invés de seu nome comum, ele tivesse usado seu nome sagrado do Templo, no entanto, o homem continuou sem qualquer alteração visível.

― Conhece bem a biblioteca, pequena escriba? Eu vou depender completamente de você aqui para pegar, ler e escrever para mim.

― Por quê? ― perguntou Ginny em um de seus arroubos de impulsividade. ― O senhor fala a língua perfeitamente. Não pode também ler e escrever?

Harry fechou a cara, franzindo a testa tão firmemente que fez com que a estranha cicatriz em forma de raio quase desaparecesse.

― Achei que sua irmã tivesse te dito. Eu sou cego.

Ginny prendeu a respiração, chocada: não havia qualquer sinal, seus olhos pareciam perfeitos e límpidos, puro-verde, e olhava diretamente para ela como se realmente a visse. Hermione ficou igualmente chocada ― não tinha sequer desconfiado, e as duas irmãs trocaram um olhar incrédulo.

― Me desculpe, Lorde Harry, me desculpe!

A adolescente se ajoelhou aos pés do iniciado, mas ele a puxou de volta rapidamente.

― Não faça isso, pequena Ginevra. Nunca se ajoelhe aos meus pés.

― É o costume, Lorde Harry ― replicou, novamente tímida.

― E nada mais de me chamar de Lord Harry. Eu te proíbo, Ginevra.

A garota murmurou uma aceitação, quase inaudível, mas suficientemente alta para o homem cego reconhecer e sorrir.

― Assim está melhor, Ginny ― respondeu, animadamente. ― Agora, Albus deixou isto para mim, pode ler por favor?

Sentada no banquinho de escriba, a garota começou a ler na voz treinada que não deixava transparecer seus sentimentos. Sem ter mais o que fazer ali, Hermione retirou-se para outra parte da biblioteca, tencionando ler mais alguns textos, mas não conseguia ignorar a forte impressão que Harry lhe causara ou o fato que não conseguia sentir pena dele pelo que acontecera.

Estava bastante claro para sua mente inquisitiva que por que motivo fosse, Harry tinha sido torturado pelos Adeptos Negros, as estranhas marcas e queimaduras, a cegueira mágica e não física, era óbvio que tinham tentado silenciá-lo. Mas mais do que ter compaixão, conforme fora ensinada, Hermione se perguntar o por quê daquela violência e como ele escapara da morte certa.


	4. Capitulo 2: Mudanças Inesperadas

**Capitulo 2 – Mudanças Inesperadas**

A vida no Templo da Luz era marcada por ciclos tão antigos e imutáveis quanto o próprio planeta. Da mesma forma, as atividades que marcavam a vida dos integrantes da Casta dos Sacerdotes eram sempre as mesmas em uma repetição confortadora.

Apesar de ter mudado-se do dormitório da Escola de Escribas para a casa dos doze, a rotina de Ginny alterara-se muito pouco. Levantava-se bem mais tarde que a irmã, seguia para o café da manhã, partilhado com os outros acólitos, banhava-se e seguia para encontrar Harry para as leituras matinais. Após um intervalo para o almoço, tinha a tarde inteira dedicada aos aprendizados menores do Templo, que eram ensinados a todos os escribas, e no fim da tarde retornava ao seu dever junto com o Iniciado, até a hora do jantar, quando finalmente encontrava Hermione.

Conforme o ano caminhava para a estação seca que por bem chamavam de inverno, havia ocasionais noites de extremo calor, como se as ilhas tropicais relutassem em se deixar levar para o frio moderado que marcava aquele momento do ano. A noite do Nadir foi uma daquelas noites, com um calor opressivo e úmido que parecia aderir à pele antes mesmo que o corpo pudesse repeli-lo. Era uma noite inquieta apesar de profundamente silenciosa e as duas irmãs deitavam em suas estreitas camas imóveis, como se dormissem, no entanto não conseguiam relaxar e resvalar para o sono, agitadas como os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu sem que a chuva caísse.

― Pode falar, Ginny, também não estou dormindo ― soou a voz tensa de Hermione.

A garota mais jovem sentou-se, desgrudando o cabelo da testa e do pescoço para prendê-los com uma das fitas da camisola, antes de abraçar seus joelhos, virada diretamente para a irmã.

― Mas não somos as únicas pessoas acordadas! ― exclamou veementemente. ― Eu ouvi alguém cantar, embora não parecesse música e mais... Entoar, talvez?

― Eu também ouvi ― respondeu Hermione, tensa. Naquela noite, não se sentia mais velha que a irmã, assustada e sem saber o que fazer na noite que parecia vibrar com uma tensão forçada.

― E na Noite do Nadir...

As palavras ficaram pendendo no ar, como mais uma ameaça que pairava sobre as duas. A Noite do Nadir era conhecida como a noite em que os véus se esgarçam entre os mundos e o equilíbrio entre a luz e as trevas era tênue, podendo ser influenciado para qualquer direção.

― É mais ou menos assim...

A voz de Ginny não passava de um sussurro, mas foi capaz de fazer Hermione estremecer de um terror que não sabia explicar.

― Pare, pare! ― A moça arfava olhando a adolescente agora quieta e de olhos arregalados. ― Onde você ouviu isto, Ginny?

― É como se estivesse muito longe... Vindo de baixo ou de cima e fazendo tudo ficar... Não sei. Me parece que quando o canto começa, os raios brilham mais fortes.

― O que? Não diga isso ― Hermione parecia ainda mais assustada agora. ― Isto é impossível!

― Mas são sons que acendem as luzes da biblioteca do templo, dos pátios e das casas, por que não poderia fazer isso também com os relâmpagos? ― havia uma rebeldia curiosa na voz da garota, como se quisesse todas as respostas.

― Mas ninguém pode mexer desta forma com as forças da natureza! É uma blasfêmia! ― depois de respirar fundo, continuou, mais calma ― Quando você ascender no sacerdócio vai saber o quanto poder os sons e palavras tem. Mas não fale mais sobre essas forças maléficas.

* * *

Ginny subiu na cama da irmã, pegando seu longo cabelo e começando a trançá-lo, apenas para ter as mãos ocupadas, mas logo aquilo fez com que seus pensamentos mudassem de rumo.

― Ron está enciumado que eu esteja aqui o tempo inteiro, Hermione! Acho que ele está apaixonado por você. Foi por isso que quis tanto que eu me mudasse?

― Talvez ― respondeu a outra com um pequeno sorriso.

― Está apaixonada por ele também? ― perguntou a ruiva, incomodada sem saber realmente o motivo.

― Estou prometida a Ron ― respondeu, severamente. ― O amor virá quando for a hora e não devemos tentar apressar-nos para receber esse tipo de coisa.

O tom de voz firme e distante acalmou Ginny. De certa forma temia o momento em que sua irmã devesse se casar pois sabia que inevitavelmente teria filhos – e ela sempre tinha sido a criança de Hermione, e não queria que seu lugar fosse ocupado. Como se a simples palavras pudessem evitar que alguém se intrometesse, disse:

― Nunca mais me obrigue a ficar longe! Prometa, irmã, que nunca mais vai me obrigar a ficar longe de você!

― A menos que você queira se afastar, querida ― Hermione tocou seu cabelo levemente, antes de franzir a testa. ― Mas não aja como se eu fosse algo a ser idolatrado, Ginny, eu não gosto disso.

Mas no fundo de seu coração Hermione sabia que a culpa de tal comportamento poderia ser muito bem sua. A mãe das duas tinha morrido pouco depois do nascimento de Ginny e com quase sete anos, Hermione decidira tomar para si a responsabilidade de prover a criança de toda a afeição e a segurança que uma mãe deveria dar. Naquela idade já sabia que seu pai, como um alto iniciado, tinha pouco tempo para crianças, e imaginou que logo estaria novamente casado e teriam alguém para cuidar das duas. Mas os anos se passaram e ele foi promovido a arquiadministrador sem ter tomado nenhuma esposa. Hermione acostumara-se a cuidar de Ginny, também, e nunca importunou o pai a respeito de sua solidão.

Enquanto Ginny tinha uma ama-de-leite, houvera alguma moderação no relacionamento entre as duas, mas depois que a mais jovem fora desmamada, tornaram-se mais próximas do que unha e carne. Hermione não passara um dia de todos aqueles anos sem sua irmã até que fora mandada viver na Casa dos Doze e a outra fora para o dormitório da Escola de Escribas.

Já sabiam, claro, antes disso que teriam que se separar; Hermione fora escolhida para juntar-se aos acólitos aos treze anos, quando fora prometida a Ron, o único outro selecionado cujo signo solar era oposto ao seu. Ela aceitara que um dia se casariam com a mesma deliberação que aceitara todas as demais imposições que a levariam a tal posição. Não que Hermione fosse propriamente ambiciosa, mas era inteligente e ansiava por adquirir mais conhecimentos além de sentir-se honrada com a escolha e as oportunidades que esta oferecia.

Seu relacionamento com Ron nunca fora particularmente tranqüilo, mas gostava sinceramente do rapaz, ele a divertia de modo peculiar e tinha um amor pela própria vida que a atraia de certa forma. No entanto, não se via como uma bela mulher nem nunca tinha notado que poderia causar algum efeito nos homens, pois vivera a vida inteira entre sacerdotes por demais austeros e que dispensavam a ela apenas uma afeição casual e desligada típica dos ascetas. Certamente amava Ron, pois os acólitos passavam a viver juntos assim que escolhidos mesmo antes de começarem o treinamento na Casa dos Doze e a longa convivência permitira que o amor desabrochasse, mas não havia nada de sexual em seu sentimento e não fingia aceitar esse tipo de investida, prezando sua honestidade. Ao mesmo tempo, sua gentileza não permitia que se afastasse completamente do rapaz até a hora determinada e sua inocência não permitia que ela procurasse um amante. Ás vezes o problema de como tratá-lo aparecia em sua mente, mas nunca a dominava por completo, pois aprendera a ter determinadas disciplinas controladoras do pensamento para evitar que viesse a agir de forma muito impulsiva ou desesperada.

As duas continuaram sentadas lado a lado, em silêncio, observando os relâmpagos irregulares que não traziam juntos o som do trovão ou o tamborilar fresco da chuva. Havia um frio que não parecia propriamente físico e seu corpo tremeu com um temor súbito e vago.

― O que houve? ― perguntou a garota mais jovem.

A moça arfava enquanto sua irmã lhe segurava os dedos, preocupada. Os olhos da garota mais velha percorriam todo o lugar como um animal acuado.

― Não sei... Queria saber... O que...

Mas sua mente treinada logo respondeu ao medo da forma como fora ensinada e lembrando dos ensinamentos que Albus lhe dera, respirou profundamente algumas vezes, antes de tentar aplicá-los.

― Nada pode nos fazer mal a não ser que deixemos ― ela falou, finalmente. v Deite e vamos rezar como fazíamos antes de dormir na infância.

Seus dedos se encostaram nos da irmã, e repetiram juntas as palavras que conheciam tão bem. As palavras conhecidas a trouxeram alguma paz, sua voz firme pelo controle que impusera. Quase conseguia sentir a oração tornando-se como uma redoma de segurança em volta das duas, e o calor pareceu aferrecer. Seus ombros relaxaram imediatamente, embora sequer tivesse notado que estavam contraídos, a calma baixando sobre ela.

Mas Ginny, hipersensível, não tinha sido igualmente tranquilizada pela oração.

― Fale comigo, Hermione. Esta música horrível continua e eu tenho medo, não consigo dormir.

A voz da irmã mais velha tinha uma censura implícita antes de responder.

― Nem mesmo algo vindo do Santuário das Trevas poderia te prejudicar aqui. v percebendo que a censura não ajudaria, mudou de assunto, falando mais levemente. ― Conte-me de seu serviço, Ginny, fale-me sobre Lord Harry.

A jovem sorriu, e o sorriso pareceu iluminar seus olhos. Quando falou, seu tom de voz era de reverência.

― Ah, ele é gentil e bom, meio tímido e educado! ... E não é _inumano_, como alguns dos sacerdotes que parecem serem feitos de pedra... Como papai ou Percy. ― A jovem mudou de posição e continuou, a voz levemente abafada agora ― E sofre muito, mas nunca fala a respeito. Ele finge que está bem, mas eu vejo que não está, os olhos, as mãos, a boca dele me dizem isso. Então às vezes... Eu até finjo estar cansada só para que ele me mande embora e descanse um pouco!

A voz, o rosto e as palavras de Ginny demonstravam uma adoração quase infantil, mas Hermione não podia culpá-la. Via Harry frequentemente naquelas semanas que sucederam sua chegada, mas trocaram poucas palavras e nada além de cortesias formais, e mesmo assim sentia que havia algo de impressionante a respeito do iniciado. Não se questionava ou procurava explorar nada daquilo, deixando-se compreender lentamente cada detalhe a respeito daquela emoção. A adolescente tornou a falar, e sua voz mantinha o mesmo espírito:

― Ele é bom com todos a volta dele, e me trata como... quase como se eu fosse uma irmã, ou uma pequena parenta! Muitas vezes enquanto eu leio para ele, me faz parar apenas para me explicar algo que eu acabo de falar, como se eu fosse uma discípula e não uma escriba!

― É mesmo muita gentileza ― concordou. Apesar de não ter servido como escriba muito tempo, todos sabiam como aquilo era excepcional: tratar um pequeno escriba como se fosse algo além de uma conveniência, sem nada mais pessoal do que um banco ou uma mesa, ou lâmpada. Parecia, no entanto, que Harry não se prendia ao que era esperado.

Como Acólita de um Inicado tão importante quanto Albus, Hermione ouvia muitas conversas dos círculos superiores do Templo. O Principe perdido de Ahtarrath não fora encontrado, e os enviados voltariam com sua missão fracassada ― soubera também que Harry procurara manter toda distância possível dos enviados, sem deixar sequer que soubessem de sua presença no Templo da Luz. A jovem não saberia dizer os motivos que ele tivera ― mas tinha certeza de que eram puros e elevados, como convinha a tão alto iniciado. E, ao mesmo tempo, sua cabeça sempre ativa a fizera concluir que ele só poderia ser um dos procurados ― provavelmente o príncipe mais jovem...

Mas os pensamentos de Ginny estavam em outra direção:

― Ele perguntou bastante sobre você, Hermione. Sabe como ele a chama?

― Como? ― perguntou, curiosa.

― Mulher vestida de sol.

A escuridão foi generosa em lhe esconder o rubor e a emoção em seus olhos, as lágrimas não derramadas brilhando secretamente.

* * *

Um dos relâmpagos fortes permitiu que ela visse a forma de um jovem parado sob o portal que assinalava o inicio do quarto.

― Hermione? ― a voz era quase um sussurro, mas grave e solene ― Está tudo bem? Eu me senti muito apreensivo... Uma noite assim...

― Pode entrar, Ron ― respondeu com um suspiro. ― Não estava dormindo.

O rapaz entrou no quarto, seus membros compridos criando imensas sombras enquanto andava, passava por cima de uma rede e sentava-se na beira da cama. A luz que entrava pela janela iluminava seu rosto sardento, os cabelos vermelhos flamejantes que marcavam tantos da Casta dos Sacerdotes e ao mesmo tempo lisos, como uma marca de que seu pai não era um sacerdote e sim um dos comerciantes dos Reinos do Mar. Ron tinha nascido em Alkonath, uma das ilhas do Império Atlante, e era quase dois anos mais velho que Hermione, o mais velho entre os Acólitos, já alcançando a casa dos vinte quando foram mandados para a Casa dos Doze. Seu rosto era franco e suas feições brandas, com pequenas marcas em torno dos olhos que tinham mais a ver com um bom humor do que com a rigorosidade da disciplina sacerdotal.

― Ouvimos algum canto e nos sentimos inquietas ― ela revelou, com alguma cautela ― Mas não vou mais permitir que isso me aflija.

― E não deve mesmo ― ele respondeu, tornando-se ainda mais sério. ― Há algo de estranho hoje. Eu também não consegui dormir e resolvi me banhar na fonte; encontrei Simas e Blaise também lá. Parece que ninguém dorme na casa inteira. E Albus está andando por aí, vestido com toda a pompa de Guardião e uma expressão... Bom, eu não gostaria de estar entre os que estão causando isso, depois de vê-lo. E tem havido rumores...

― Rumores! ― respondeu a moça, impaciente. ― Parece que tudo que ouço esses dias são rumores! Até mesmo _Luna_ tem falado de rumores aos montes! Parece que mal posso me mover sem encontrar um novo! ― ela deu os ombros, impaciente. ― Você, Ron, não tem nada melhor para fazer do que dar ouvidos a rumores nascidos no mercado?

― Mas nem tudo são rumores, Hermione! ― ele lançou um olhar para a jovem na cama ao lado antes de questionar ― Ela está dormindo?

A outra balançou a cabeça, confirmando o que parecia óbvio. A adolescente tinha coberto todo o corpo, apenas alguns tufos de cabelos flamejantes brilhavam para fora.

― Não há inundação que comece sem um único pingo ― ele continuou, mudando de posição e virando-se completamente para a noiva. ― Você já ouviu falar nos Adeptos Negros, não?

― E quem não ouviu? Parece que não se fala em mais nada há dias!

Ron a observou por um momento, ele certamente sabia que provavelmente Hermione sabia mais a respeito dos Adeptos Negros do que estava falando, mais do que queria admitir. Sempre fora curiosa e a primeira menção, lera tudo que estava disponível sobre eles na biblioteca do Templo.

― Então sabe que dizem que eles se escondem entre os Túnicas Cinzentas.

― Pouco sei sobre os Túnicas Cinzentas ― respondeu, quase indiferente, como algo que tivesse aceitado há muito tempo. ― Exceto que eles guardam o santuário do Deus Irrevelado. Nós, da Casta dos Sacerdotes, não somos admitidos entre os Magos e nada sabemos de seus segredos.

― Mas muitos de vocês ― o homem limpou a garganta antes de se corrigir ― de nós se associam a eles para aprenderem a Arte da Cura. ― comentou ― Nas Ilhas, os Túnica Cinzenta gozam de todos respeito, mas aqui... Dizem que no fundo do Templo Cinzento há um Avatar de um Poder Maniquetado... O Homem com as Mãos Presas... E um ritual, que não é realizado há séculos, proscrito... Uma cerimônia antiga... Um Ritual Nego, com um apóstata no círculo, como Chela...

A voz dele morreu como se não tivesse sequer coragem de continuar, embora tivesse comentado o assunto. Hermione sentiu seus medos tornarem a acordar depois de tais insinuações de um terror tão próximo e desconhecido.

― Onde ouviu estas coisas?

O jovem riu, mas não havia nenhum humor naquela risada.

― São apenas rumores... Mas se chegarem a Rajasta...

― Então haverá problemas, para os Túnicas Cinzentas se forem verdade, e para aqueles que os criou se forem mentira.

― Mas nós não temos nada a ver com isso.

O rapaz apertou sua mão e sorriu, aceitando que tinha sido censurado. Ele reclinou-se na cama, do lado oposto de Hermione e sem encostá-la. Ginny dormia profundamente, mas a consciência de sua presença ajudou a alterarem o rumo da conversa para detalhes do dia a dia e da longe de qualquer coisa que fosse por demais perigosa ou íntima. Quando ele foi embora, já era bem tarde, mas mesmo assim Hermione continuou absorta em pensamento.

Pela primeira vez em seus recém completos vinte e um anos ela questionou sua decisão de ter aceitado entrar para os Acólitos e tornar-se uma Sacerdotisa estudando sob a orientação de Albus. Hermione amava aprender a sabedoria secreta das letras rúnicas que só eram usadas pelos círculos mais altos e a complicada arte de usar números e cálculos para desvendar determinados segredos. No entanto, todas aquelas informações e novos medos eram fruto justamente de ter escolhido esse caminho, poderia muito bem ter continuado sua vida como apenas mais uma das muitas mulheres do Templo, filhas e esposas de sacerdotes que jamais buscavam uma iniciação nos círculos mais elevados e vivam sem saber praticamente nada sobre aqueles perigos escondidos por trás das portas comuns, vivendo felizes apenas em contemplar as manifestações externas da sabedoria da Luz...

Mas ao mesmo tempo, aquelas dúvidas lhe perturbavam: já tinha feito sua escolha e nada a faria voltar atrás. Continuaria a seguir seus obrigação, como era devido, e casaria com Ron no momento adequado, e depois...

... Bem, depois viriam filhos e anos de mudança e crescimento que sequer conseguia imaginar ainda.

Apenas sabia que era o correto a se fazer.


	5. Capítulo 3: Kyreseth

**Capítulo 3 – Kyriseth**

A sociedade do Império Atlante, como o Império Luminoso antes dela, era sustentada por uma estrutura de Castas que parecia ser tão antiga quanto a própria vida nas ilhas. Dividida em uma hierarquia rígida, embora não absolutamente imóvel, garantia alguma espécie de privilégio inalterável aqueles que viviam no Templo, partes da casta sagrada dos sacerdotes. Além desta as outras castas incluiam a dos Escravos, os mercadores e artesãos e a casta da realeza, que na verdade nada mais era do que aqueles que administravam toda a estrutura.

A verdade é que de todas as castas aquela que recebia mais beneficios (e menos deveres e obediência para com as outras) era a casta dos sacerdotes. O Império Altlante dependia dos estudos para a própria sobrevivência da sociedade, alimentada pelo comercio com outras provincias e outras nações como a dos Helenos, Fenicios e, para aqueles que tinham particular gosto pela aventura, Babilônicos.

Embora em casos especiais fossem aceitos entre os Doze Acólitos um ou outro estudante que não fizesse parte daquele sacerdócio hereditário – ou que fossem frutos dos temiveis casamentos entre castas – no geral era impossível que um mercador ou artesão tivesse acesso ao Templo da Luz. Havia, claro, os Túnica Cinzenta, que admitiam qualquer um com o devido talento e a devida disciplina em seus corredores; talvez por isso na Terra Antiga fossem tão mal considerados quanto se seus membros não tivessem qualquer relação de dever ou visão para com os sacerdotes, era uma relação que se equilibrava entre a desconfiança e a necessidade, divididos entre uma espécie de reverência e escárnio.

Desta forma, a maior honra possível no Império Atlante era tornar-se um dos Guardiões do Templo da Luz, uma glória que não passava de um sonho para a grande maioria; ninguém sabia ao certo quantos se sentavam velados atrás de suas vestes brancas bordadas com símbolos dourados antiqüíssimos, cujo significado exato não era conhecido a não ser vagamente pelos mais altos iniciados; o único Guardião cuja identidade era conhecida era Albus, pois este era o Guardião dos Portões, responsável pela segurança e ordem de todo templo; não havia quem entrasse ou saísse do Templo da Luz sem seu conhecimento.

Não que sua função incluísse coisas tão mundanas quanto fisicamente vigiar o templo, ser Guardião era uma função espiritual. O patrulhamento e seguranças físicas do templo, a manutenção de seus prédios e ordem de suas casas era responsabilidade do arquiadministrador. Ambas as funções eram banhadas por uma espécie de reverência e glória pública que faziam que Hermione fosse não apenas a mais proeminente entre os acólitos, como ela e Ginny as sacerdotisas mais conhecidas entre as outras castas que viviam na cidade da Serpente Circulante, onde ficava o templo da luz.

Tal notoriedade era de grande ajuda quando resolviam, como naquele dia, descer até a cidade para inspecionar o mercado; navios tinham aportado naquela manhã com novos carregamentos de especiarias e novidades. Harry tinha gostado da idéia de um passeio e achava que jovens precisavam de mais exercício do que passar o dia inteiro lendo para um inválido. Ginny tinha ficado bastante animada com a idéia e desejando escolher coisas novas. Hermione resolvera acompanhá-los, tendo a manhã de folga e Ron praticamente impusera sua presença, pois não gostava da idéia das duas andando "desprotegidas" pela rua cheia.

Era mais uma tarde de verão, a luz intensa do sol fazia com que todas as cores parecerem mais fortes e vivas, o mar tornando-se uma imensidão clara como um topázio. A leve brisa que sempre soprava fazia com que toda a cidade cheirasse a maresia e madeira molhada. As ruas em torno do porto já estavam apinhadas de gente, tanto mercadores quanto escravos, Sacerdotes em suas vestes brancas, crianças correndo pela rua, sem-tetos observando o movimento. As vozes dos vendedores anunciando seus produtos cortavam o ar, quase invisíveis por trás de barracas coloridas, e ao fundo de tudo isso, três navios imponentes balançavam levemente com o movimento das ondas.

― Olhem os navios! ― exclamou Ginny com um prazer quase infantil.

― Como são os navios? Conte para mim, querida. ― A voz de Harry era afetuosa e a garota parecia brilhar sob tal atenção.

Com um cuidado meticuloso, ela descreveu as embarcações que estavam no cais, desde a cor da madeira até os entalhes da proa, passando por cada detalhe que era capaz de ver, sem deixar de falar sobre nada.

― Navios da minha terra! ― ele exclamou e era evidente em sua voz a melancolia e saudade. ― Não há no mundo inteiro navios como os de Ahtarrath. Meu primo era comandante da Serpente Escarlate...

― Eu também vim das ilhas ― interrompeu Ron, voltando-se para o imigrante.

― É? E quem são seus pais? Eu os conheço? Quero muito ouvir nomes familiares.

― Minha mãe é sacerdotisa dos Pátios Internos do Novo Templo e sou filho por adoção do velho Nicolau.

O rosto do jovem iluminou-se, fazendo com que os traços de dor desaparecessem totalmente, e ergueu as mãos na direção do jovem.

― Então somos realmente irmãos por adoção! Nicolau foi meu primeiro mestre e iniciador nos mistérios!

Os profundos olhos azuis do rapaz se arregalaram, e ele balbulciou:

― Mas você é _esse_ Harry? Por toda minha vida... Ouvi dizer... Você não...

O rosto do homem tornou se fechar.

― Deixe estar, não falemos mais disso.

O jovem tornou a parecer impressionado, quase reverente.

― Você lê pensamentos!

― Claro que não ― respondeu, engolindo uma risada ―, mas ficou muito claro o que você pretendia dizer, meu irmão. Conhece os navios?

Ron observou-os atentamente por alguns segundos.

― Sim, e se você pretende se esconder não deveria ter vindo. Mudou, claro, porque eu não o reconheci imediatamente, mas sempre há quem possa.

As duas jovens olhavam de um homem para outro, intrigadas – Hermione detestava não saber do que estavam falando e Ginny sempre fora curiosa demais para o próprio bem. As duas trocaram um olhar confuso, observando o comportamento dos dois.

― Mas... Já nos conhecemos? ― perguntou o homem com alguma confusão.

― Então não se lembra, Harry? ― respondeu o outro, com um sorriso. ― Ouçam bem, Hermione e Ginny, pois eu vou contar a vocês a história deste homem. Há muito tempo atrás, quando eu era só uma criança que nada sabia a respeito do sacerdócio, eu vivia do alto da Montanha da Estrela, na casa do velho Nicolau Flamel, um homem tão sábio e santo que até mesmo aqui reverenciamos seu nome. Eu não sabia nada na época sobre os jovens que iam até lá procurar instrução, só ficava satisfeito com os doces que eles me davam. Um dia, eu estava brincando e rolei montanha abaixo...

― Ah, você é _essa_ criança. ― falou Harry, sorrindo, e Ron continuou.

― Eu quebrei o braço e o osso perfurou a pele. Poderia ter morrido lá, com a hemorragia, se um jovem sacerdote não tivesse me encontrado. Ele me pegou no colo, e parecia que tinha mágica em suas mãos, pois a dor melhorou rapidamente...

― Já chega ― interrompeu o homem, franzindo a testa.

― Acha que as donzelas vão pensar menos de você por ter sido bondoso com uma criança? Que vão julgá-lo efeminado? ― perguntou o ruivo, quase zombeteiro. ― Enfim, ele me carregou nos próprios braços de volta até lá em cima, e como eu tive medo do sacerdote curandeiro, me segurou no colo enquanto colocavam o osso de volta no lugar e fechavam o ferimento. Enquanto eu fiquei doente, todas as noites ele foi me levar sopa e me distrair. Quando voltei ao meu estado normal, soube que ele tinha partido... ― A voz do rapaz estava cheia com a emoção do momento. ― É uma história ruim para se contar, meu irmão?

― Esse jovem era Harry? ― confirmou Hermione, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Ron balançou a cabeça com entusiasmo, sob o olhar maravilhado de Ginny.

― E vocês vieram se reencontrar aqui, tão longe de casa? ― perguntou a garota, com um sorriso contagiante. ― Mas isso é tão estranho, e maravilhoso!

― Nem tão estranho assim, irmãzinha. ― respondeu Harry, com um sorriso torto. ― Alguns momentos unem as pessoas nas linhas do Carma, nossas ações geram reações imprevisíveis, envolvendo-nos em uma grande teia que alguns homens chamam de destino. Aqueles que se amam, não podem ser realmente separados, se não se reencontram nesta vida, hão de se reencontrar em outra.

A garota aceitou aquilo sem qualquer comentário, mas Ron pareceu tenso e quase agressivo ao perguntar.

― Acha realmente que estamos ligados desta forma?

― Talvez ao salvá-lo naquela tarde eu estivesse pagando um serviço que ele me fizera em outra vida, ou talvez o serviço ainda vá ser pago, mas tais momentos costumam gerar laços duradouros. E, seja o que for, espero que possamos cumprir nosso dever como homens.

― Assim espero ― respondeu o ruivo, e como não podia suportar a emoção intensa que sentia em relação aquilo, logo mudou de assunto ― Nós viemos para que as meninas vissem as novidades do mercado, e se ficarmos aqui, não chegaremos antes do anoitecer.

― Tem razão ― falou a ruiva, empinando o nariz e tomando o braço da irmã, deixando os dois rapazes para segui-las, após trocar um sorriso condescendente.

* * *

O bazar saíra de sua sonolência normal com a chegada dos navios de Ahtarrath, e novas mercadorias adornavam as barracas. Os mercadores chamavam compradores com um novo ânimo em suas vozes. Uma das mulheres do mercado estava vendendo pelos e exóticos pássaros canoros em gaiolas de junco entrelaçado e trabalhado, e Ginny ficou maravilhada com sua música e beleza. Com um sorriso benevolente, Hermione determinou que um deles fosse levado a Casa dos Doze.

Os quatro seguiram, enquanto as garotas observavam panos e fitas para túnicas, e outras coisas a venda, o som dos animais cortando o ar, galinhas e patos agitados, crianças correndo, o cheiro das especiarias subindo no ar e atraindo-as para perto dos doces. Finalmente alcançaram uma pequena barraca onde o mercador chamava com sua voz musical.

― Venham, venham! Os perfumes de Ken-Li são os melhores que há! Nada como uma bela fragrância para encantar sua namorada ― e, ao ver as vestes brancas dos sacerdotes, corrigiu-se sem jeito ― para sua irmã ou esposa, senhor.

Harry sorriu, com condescendência, aproximando-se mais antes de falar.

― Não tenho esposa nem namorada, meu velho, mas talvez tenha o que procuro. Há um perfume, feito em Ahtarrath e apenas lá, com as flores escarlates que nascem na Montanha da Estrela. Você teria algum?

O pequeno e rechonchudo homenzinho abaixou-se e passou algum tempo procurando entre seus pacotes antes de levantar, o suor descendo pelo rosto e uma certa curiosidade misturada com tensão ao dizer, à guisa de desculpas.

― Não são muitos que pedem por esse perfume.

E não se preocupou em enaltecer suas virtudes e maravilhas, abrindo-o e balançando algumas gotas no ar, que imediatamente perfumou-se. Hermione e Ginny aproximaram-se, provando o cheiro como se este fosse um biscoito na festa de Inverno.

― Que maravilha! ― exclamou Hermione, surpresa.

O Iniciado deu ao homem algumas moedas e pegou o frasco, explorando-o com as mãos como um músico faria com seu instrumento preferido, o sorriso alcançando os olhos cegos antes de falar, para Ron.

― Os arabescos de Ahtarrath! Não há em lugar algum desenhos tão belos.

As garotas se inclinaram, aproximando-se mais para ver, e Hermione perguntou:

― Que flor é esta?

― Apenas uma erva daninha comum! ― respondeu Ron, um pouco irritado. ― Nasce por toda Montanha da Estrela.

Mas Harry sorriu e virou-se para a morena.

― Acha tão encantador quanto eu?

A mulher meio que acenou, antes de lembrar que deveria falar.

― É um cheiro estranho e peculiar, mas bom e intenso. ― ela deu um sorriso quase-sonhador ― Muito fascinante, comum e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Uma maravilha.

O sacerdote acenou, concordando antes de dizer.

― É uma flor da minha terra, Kiriseth. Ela cresce em toda Montanha da Estrela e é dourada como o ouro, embora fique cor de bronze no outono. Quando o sol bate na montanha, parece que todas as flores viram-se para ele, mais fortes e brilhantes, iluminando todo o chão. E quando o sol se põe, atrás da montanha como se coroando-a com a luz, o cheiro delas se espalha por tudo que há envolta.

Ele suspirou, parecendo estar subitamente cansado, e pegou a mão de Hermione, colocando o frasco nela antes de dizer em uma voz casual:

― Fique para você, sacerdotisa, você também é como se coroada pela Luz.

As palavras eram simples e quase desapegadas, mas a mulher sentiu-se particularmente tocada, sem conseguir expressar sua gratidão em palavras ou sequer mover-se, mas Harry não esperava por agradecimentos, apenas tinha um sorriso melancólico estampado no rosto.

― Já vai escurecer ― Ron cortou o silêncio com irritação. ― Nós precisamos ir andando logo ou ficaremos presos fora do Templo!

Ginny adiantou-se, dando o braço ao rapaz e andando junto com ele, deixando para Hermione o privilégio que costumava reivindicar de guiar Harry. Alguma nova sensibilidade tinha sido despertada nela, embora não soubesse exatamente o motivo de sua atitude.

― Um dia encherei os braços de Hermione com essas flores! ― falou o ruivo em voz baixa e irritada.

Mas quando a garota lhe perguntou o que tinha dito, ele nada respondeu, isolado em um incomodo que também não saberia explicar.

* * *

Obrigada aos poucos acompanhantes da fic pelos reviews - e shame on you que não deixa nenhum!

JURO que o Draco vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, tá?

Que, espero DE VERDADE que saia em menos de 15 dias.


	6. Capítulo 4: O Curandeiro

**Capítulo 4 — O Curandeiro**

Albus estava na biblioteca do templo, encarando o mesmo pergaminho há minutos. Sentiu-se contrariado, conhecia-o de trás para frente, era capaz de recitá-lo palavra por palavra e ainda assim via-se re-lendo a mesma frase sem conseguir retê-la na memória. O local estava cheio quando chegara, os nichos calidamente iluminados, os sons das túnicas se arrastando no chão e de pergaminhos sendo manuseados tomando o ar.

Agora via que estava no mais completo silêncio. As luzes estavam apagadas, e todos tinham ido embora, mas uma determinada inquietação não permitira que ele passasse do primeiro parágrafo escrito ali. Levantou-se, sabendo que continuar seria um esforço inútil, e foi quando viu Harry sentado na penumbra de um dos nichos. Havia um sorriso torto em seu rosto, concentrado ao invés de satisfeito, e as mãos do rapaz pareciam queimar de tanta dor. Sem conseguir controlar o impulso, andou até lá e pegou nas mãos do atlante, que virou-se para ele, inquisitivo.

— Elas pareciam uma dor viva, aberta!

— E assim seria, se eu permitisse — falou o homem, quase sério. — Mas é apenas o corpo, e não pode afetar meu eu-essencial a menos que eu permita, conforme você sabe. A dor não é o importante, o que importa não é esse corpo frágil e quebrado. Eu posso me manter alheio a dor, é assim que mantenho a morte a distância; mas eventualmente fico cansado e preciso descançar.

O homem fez um movimento para retirar as mãos das do sacerdote, mas Albus não permitiu.

— Eu posso ajudar... Um pouco. Permita-me, irmão!

Estava profundamente emocionado com a coragem do jovem que tinha idade para ser seu próprio filho, a força que era capaz de evocar através de toda a tortura. Recuperando um pouco sua racionalidade, tornou a falar.

— Quem o torturou? E por que fizeram isso...?

— Não quero provocar... — começou o jovem desvencilhando-se do homem, mas foi interrompido.

— Você deve me contar. Eu preciso saber. Afinal, sou Guardião aqui!

Contrariado, mas conhecendo as regras do Sacerdócio, Harry começou a falar, embora ainda de forma relutante. Suas mãos, pousadas novamente nos joelhos, tremiam, mas não era dor que as faziam trair o estado do homem.

— Eu cheguei, vindo de Ahtarrath, com meu irmão... Nos receberam no cais e nos alojaram entre os Túnicas Cinzenta. Depois, não sei quanto tempo depois, fomos levados a uma câmara subterrânea... Onde tentaram me exigir certas coisas... A participação em um ritual — sua mão fez um sinal contra o mal, antes de continuar.

— Mas, por quê? — questionou Albus, firme.

— Já deve ter ouvido falar... Alguns de nós, em Ahtarrath, temos a capacidade inata de usar alguns poderes... Somos capazes de manipular o raio e o trovão... Usamos estes poderes apenas na maior das necessidades! Talvez, sem eles, jamais teríamos sobrevivido nas Ilhas de Atlântida. Mas, alguns gostariam de prostituí-los para fins sórdidos! Imagine, Albus, o que não se poderia fazer...

Os homens se encaravam, sérios, e o Harry respirou profundamente antes de continuar.

— Não sou Apostata. — Sua voz estava firme e denunciava o quanto a simples idéia o enjoava. — Me neguei a participar de tal ritual, e eles me torturaram, e a meu irmão... Em certo momento, consegui livrar-me de um deles e puxei o capuz. Então eles me cegaram. Quanto tempo durou, não sei dizer. Pescadores me acharam, nu e machucado na praia, me levaram até a casa de Talkannon, onde fiquei até melhorar.

— Por que quis permanecer escondidos enquanto os enviados de Ahtarrath estavam aqui? — perguntou, curioso, o Guardião.

— Eles teriam me vingado, e produzido um mal ainda maior. Conhece a lei. Eu consegui impedir que roubassem... embora não tenha conseguido me salvar. _Isso_ é o que importa, não meu corpo alquebrado. Eles pagarão pelo que fizeram... Em seu próprio tempo.

— Não vou questionar isso — respondeu Albus, sentindo-se velho. — mas é justo deixar que seus pais se preocupem e te pranteiem como se estivesse morto?

O rapaz suspirou, parecendo ainda mais novo, antes de continuar.

— Meus pais morreram enquanto eu ainda era muito criança, quem reina é meu avô. No mesmo barco que vai a notícia da minha morte, segue uma carta para ele, contando que vivo, como vivo e por quanto tempo. Ele não terá motivos para iludir-se. Meu avô já está muito idoso, e pela minha morte, o poder passaria para meu irmão, que pode estar... Perdido, em qualquer lugar, ou morto. Eu não posso permitir que tais poderes fiquem à mercê de quem quiser usá-los, preciso de ter um filho para herdá-los.

— Que assim seja — respondeu o Guardião, que também vivia sob a Lei e conhecia as penalidades que a alma tinha que enfrentar caso se esquivasse de suas obrigações. — E a mãe?

— Hermione.

— Hermione?

— Não lhe surpreende, não é? — falou, com um leve sorriso.

— É uma escolha sensata — respondeu o homem mais velho, sério. — Você a ama?

O silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos, e Harry meneou a cabeça sem comprometer-se.

— Posso vir a amar. Eu a admiro, certamente, mais do que julguei que poderia ser possível admirar alguém tão... Inexperiente. É inteligente, e perspicaz, e sensível; é uma pessoa dedicada, e apta. Eu a amo, Albus, como um homem ama uma um botão que vê desabrochar em flor — falou, finalmente. — Não com o ardor de um amante ou esposo, mas acredito que posso amá-la. Sua companhia me agrada.

— Bem, ela está prometida a seu conterrâneo, o jovem Ron e isso poderá gerar alguns problemas... Ela tem, claro, o direito de gerar o filho de outro se assim escolhar, mas... Bem, caberá a ela decidir o que fazer.

— Sim, posso apenas esperar que me aceite, enquanto ainda tenho tempo.

Sua voz era despida de qualquer emoção mais profunda, como se apenas constatasse um fato óbvio. A intensidade da coragem e do poder convocado pelo Iniciado para manter longe a dor e a morte o tocaram profundamente mais uma vez, e sua firmeza em não querer ajuda o fez finalmente tornar a falar.

— Você alcançou um desenvolvimento extraordinário — elogiou, tentando manter a voz firme. — E eu... Ainda não fui realmente tocado pela Luz. Poderia... Me orientar... Pelo tempo que lhe for concedido, eu gostaria de ser seu discípulo.

O jovem sorriu, e parecia realmente satisfeito, não de uma forma mesquinha de quem está acima em posição, mas de forma transcedental como se a idéia de dividir aquilo lhe trouxesse a maior das alegrias.

— Qualquer poder da Luz que vá te tocar, o fará mesmo sem minha orientação, mas... O aceito. Acho que posso lhe dar... Um ano. Deve ser o suficiente, e se não for, poderá concluir o Último Selo sozinho, isso eu lhe prometo.

E, movendo-se com a deliberação que lhe era característica, Harry levantou-se fazendo o sinal de benção e aceitação na testa e no peito de Albus, antes de abraçá-lo cerimonialmente. Os olhos do homem de meia-idade ficaram úmidos, surpreso com sua atitude e com sua reação. Aquilo era algo incrível: ele, Albus, de uma antiga linhagem da Casta dos Sacerdotes tinha pedido a um forasteiro para ser seu Mestre, a ligação mais sagrada dentro do Sacerdócio. E ele sequer era um deles, o pobre rapaz cego, vindo das Ilhas, um daqueles que os sacerdotes costumavam chamar de "_Aqueles medíocres arrivistas vivendo no meio do oceano!"_

Mas não estava arrependido. Aquela era a primeira vez em que sentia a verdadeira humildade em seus quase cinqüenta anos de vida. "_Talvez tenhamos todos nos tornado orgulhosos demais_", pensou Albus. "_Talvez, esse jovem cego e mutilado tenha vindo nos lembrar que a Luz atinge a todos que a ela procuram realmente, não apenas aqueles são ordenados pela hereditariedade. A coragem e força desse homem serão um talismã para mim._"

Desviando os olhos de Harry, envergonhado pelas emoções em seu rosto — e esquecendo-se momentaneamente que ele não podia vê-lo, os olhos do Guardião moveram-se até notar em uma pequena cabeça rubra abaixada deliberadamente em direção a um pergaminho.

— Ginevra! O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, incomodado.

O jovem atlante riu, balançando a cabeça.

— Ela é minha escriba, Albus, e esqueci de dispensá-la. — colocando a mão na cabeça da adolescente, ele falou. — Já chega por hoje, Ginny, vá descançar.

* * *

Ginny saiu para procurar Hermione imediatamente. Não tinha entendido parte da conversa dos sacerdotes, mas algumas palavras lhe saltavam a mente: vida, morte, apostasia — que imaginava ter algo a ver com heresia — Túnicas Cinzentas, Adeptos Negros, filho. As imagens eram quase caleidoscópicas em sua cabeça confusa e enciumada.

Sempre soube que um dia Hermione teria seus próprios filhos, mas sempre achou que isso estivesse no futuro: quando já fosse adulta e encaminhada, mas agora falavam de uma união imediata! Isso lhe revoltava, não era certo, não era a hora!

Entrou no aposento que dividia com a irmã com o rosto afogueado. As pequenas mulheres que serviam como escravas no Templo, da raça dos pigmeus, com peles morenas e vozes finas andavam por todos os lados sob a supervisão da moça mais alta que as observava e dirigia as tarefas.

Hermione virou-se, os cabelos ondulando brevemente enquanto olhava a recém-chegada na porta.

— Ginny! A essa hora! O que houve? Harry está... — então, virando-se para uma moça alta que não era escrava mas sim sua atendente pessoal, falou — Cuide de tudo aqui, Elara.

E, fazendo sinal para que a irmã se adiantasse, entrou com ela na câmara onde dormiam. Ao ver o rosto de Ginny, ela arregalou os olhos.

— Você está chorando? O que aconteceu?

— Não estou não! — respondeu, levantando o rosto corado mas sem lágrimas.

— Mas o que aconteceu...? Harry está doente ou...

A moça parou, sem querer colocar em palavras o pensamento que lhe viera, temendo que o tornasse realidade, mas Ginny balançou a cabeça, negando. Agora que estava na presença de Hermione, não sabia como colocar aquilo em palavras.

— Albus e Harry estavam falando de você, e disseram...

A acolita levantou a mão, em um sinal para a outra parar.

— Cale-se, Ginny! Não deve repetir o que ouve os sacerdotes dizerem!

A ruiva se desvencilhou, furiosa com a censura nada discreta daquelas palavras.

— Mas eles disseram em minha frente, e sabiam que eu estava lá! Falaram sobre você, Hermione, e Harry disse que...

— Ginevra, CALE A BOCA! — falou a outra rispidamente.

Ao ver os olhos da irmã cheios de desgosto e irritação, soube que aquele era um dos momentos onde não ousaria desobedecer. Desviou os olhos para o chão, tentando controlar a própria raiva, enquanto a outra acrescentou angustiada.

— A primeira coisa que um Escriba aprende é que não deve repetir nada que os sacerdotes dizem em sua presença! Deveria ter aprendido isso!

— Mas você... Nem quiseram... Ah, não diga que não lhe avisei!

— Minha querida — a voz da outra era conciliadora, mas Ginny sentiu-se magoada com a condescendência velada, como se fosse apenas uma criança mal-criada.

— Ora, deixe-me em paz!

Ela levantou-se e saiu quase correndo do quarto, tentando segurar as lágrimas de raiva. Que direto tinha Albus... Que direito tinha Harry... De tentar decidir a vida de Hermione assim? Não era certo, não era tempo... Mas se a irmã não queria escutar, o que poderia fazer?

* * *

Quando Ginny saiu da biblioteca, Albus voltou-se novamente para Harry.

— Esse problema deve ser levado ao conhecimento de Draco.

O jovem homem franziu o rosto por alguns instantes antes de perguntar:

— Por que? Quem é Draco?

— É o Primeiro Iniciado dos Túnicas Cinzentas. Este problema o envolve diretamente.

O jovem atlante ficou rígido, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Prefiro que ele não seja incomodado com...

— Não há outra saída — falou o senhor mais velho, com a voz firme de quem não costuma ser questionado. — Aqueles que prostituem a verdadeira magia em sórdida manipulação devem pagar pelos seus crimes e serem julgados pelos Guardiões, antes que as conseqüências de seus atos sejam ainda maiores do que podemos impedir. É fácil dizer que eles terão o que colheram (e tenho certeza de que essa será uma colheita amarga), mas o que será dos demais prejudicados? Devem ficar soltos para torturar outras pessoas à custa do seu silêncio?

Os olhos do jovem se desviaram, movendo-se ao acaso sem ver, e Albus espero pacientemente por uma resposta. Então, o jovem riu, divertido.

— E eu que achei que seria o Mestre e você o discípulo! Mas o que eu tenho é o interrogatório e todos esses... Processos.

— Se eu pudesse, lhe pouparia disso — respondeu o Guardião, dando os ombros.

— Sei disso... Só espero... Que Ginevra não tenha ouvido tudo que falamos aqui. Eu esqueci completamente que ela estava aqui.

— Eu sequer notei em sua presença. Os escribas são obrigados a não revelarem nada do que ouvem, claro... Mas ela ainda é muito jovem e os jovens tem maior dificuldade de manterem as línguas dentro da boca. Ah, Ginevra, que criança!

A exasperação cansada na voz do homem mais velho deixou Harry perplexo, o levando a perguntar:

— Não gosta dela?

— Não, não é isso... — respondeu imediatamente. — Amo Ginevra tanto quanto à Hermione. Às vezes até penso que ela é a mais inteligente das duas, mas é apenas esperteza. Ela nunca será tão... _estável_ quanto Hermione. Falta a ela paciência. A perseverança não é uma de suas virtudes.

— Acho que está enganado, Albus. Eu tenho passado muito tempo com Ginevra e a acho paciente, prestativa... É muito sensível e tem um tato excepcional. Acho-a até mais brilhante, com mais potenciais que Hermione... Mas ainda é só uma menina enquanto Hermione... — Ele sorriu, e mudou de assunto. — Preciso mesmo encontrar esse tal de Draco?

— Acho que é o correto a ser fazer — respondeu, e antes que pudesse acrescentar alguma coisa, notou que sulcos profundos marcavam o rosto do Iniciado, e chamando um servo, anunciou. — Vou procurar Draco agora. Leve seu senhor para os aposentos dele.

O homem deixou-se levar sem fazer nenhum protesto, mas seu cenho estava franzido. Sabia que os Atlantes sentiam uma reverência pelos Túnicas Cinzenta que beirava a adoração — o que era compreensível, uma vez que apenas seu trabalho competente permitia que a vida se mantivesse nas ilhas através das doenças e pragas que as assolavam. Os Túnica Cinzenta tinham feito verdadeiros milagres através dos Reinos do Mar, mas não esperava aquela reação de Harry.

No entanto, acreditava do fundo de seu coração que aquilo era o correto a fazer, pois Draco com suas habilidades podia ajudá-lo onde Albus não era capaz. Seu trabalho era admirado e respeitado desde ali, na Terra Antiga, nos Reinos do Mar, e até mesmo fora do domínio Atlante. Mas talvez fosse toda essa competência que fizesse com que Harry teme-se encontrá-lo: "_Afinal_", ele pensou "_Harry é de um membro da Nobreza, ainda que não tenha nascido sacerdote; com toda sua humildade, ainda tem orgulho e se um curandeiro de tal capacidade lhe disser que precisa descansar mais, ele terá que obedecer."_

Virando-se, saiu da biblioteca, o som de sua túnica arrastando no chão sendo sua única companhia enquanto atravessava em direção ao prédio onde ficavam os aposentos atuais do Curandeiro. Mesmo muito antes do surgimento de Harry já haviam rumores a respeito de Adeptos Negros escondidos entre os Túnica Cinzenta, manipulando as forças da Natureza de uma forma que inexoravelmente tornava seus usuários menos humanos — tais forças jamais tiveram qualquer apego pelos seres humanos, afinal.

Talvez o atlante temesse que a entrevista com Draco abrisse caminho para que os Adeptos Negros o recapturassem — mas sem duvida tais preocupações se dissipariam ao conhecer o Primeio Iniciado do Tunicas Cinzentas. Albus o conhecia, e sabia que a justiça seria feita, especialmente por ele estar na melhor posição para cuidar de tais perturbações.

Firme em sua decisão, Albus atravessou o último saguão, percorreu o corredor e parou em frente a porta determinada. Bateu na madeira, três vezes, de forma deliberada e com o mesmo intervalo.

E lá estava Draco.

* * *

O Mago Draco era alto, até mais alto que Albus, o corpo magro, porém musculoso, com ombros largos e braços longos. Com sua túnica de capuz cinzenta, ele parecia ainda maior do que era quando virou-se da contemplação do céu a escurecer.

— Lorde Guardião — falou, cortês. — Qual a emergência que causa essa visita?

O Guardião permaneceu em silêncio, estudando-o por mais um momento. O capuz caira quando Draco se virara, deixando a mostra os cabelos loiros-prateados que pareciam tão finos quanto fios de ouro fosco; uma cabeça em formato de uma gota ao contrário, o queixo pontudo nada chamando atenção para longe do pescoço. Uma cabeça estranha, e um rosto estranho — Draco vinha de uma longa linhagem da Casta dos Sacerdotes que tinha caído em desgraça e sido enviada para o exílio muitos anos atrás, perdendo-se na pobreza e na vergonha, vivendo no reino de Zaiadan; em seu orgulho não tinham se permitido misturar com o povo local por muito tempo, preferindo casarem-se entre si — o que dava ao Iniciado traços ainda mais finos e delicados que a maior parte dos sacerdotes, misturados com os estranhos olhos cinzentos que vinham da eventual mistura com o povo local.

Sob tal olhar atento e silencioso, o jovem — para Albus, todos eram jovens — riu gostosamente, com um certo ar de escarninho.

— A necessidade deve ser realmente grande!

Albus ignorou a declaração — Draco sempre conseguira exasperá-lo, usando uma voz calma que prontamente fez com que o Primeiro Iniciado assumisse uma atitude mais digna.

— Ahtarrath enviou um de seus filhos para nosso Templo, o Príncipe Harry. Ele foi capturado pelos Adeptos Negros, torturado e cegado... Por recusar-se a servir aos seus propósitos. Vim lhe dizer que cuide de sua ordem.

Os olhos do Mago e Curandeiro eram frios e tinham sombras agressivas.

— Eu estive absorto no estudo e nada sabia sobre isso... Não duvido de suas palavras, mas o que os Ocultos esperam alcançar? O que desejam de mim?

O velho hesitou por alguns instantes antes de perguntar.

— O que sabe a respeito dos poderes de Ahtarrath?

A sobrancelha esquerda e quase invisível de Draco se ergueu antes que ele respondesse com franqueza:

— Quase nada. E o pouco que sei é fruto de boatos. Dizem que alguns dessa linhagem podem provocar chuva em nuvens antes vazias, produzir relâmpagos, que causam devastação com suas tempestadas... E outros sortilégios do gênero. — Sorriu com ironia antes de continuar. — Ninguém foi capaz de me explicar como ou porque eles fariam tais coisas, então não tenho nenhum julgamento a respeito do assunto.

— Os poderes de Ahtarrath são bastante reais e os Adeptos Negros queriam desviá-los para... prostituição espiritual, e servir a ilusão que apregoam.

Os olhos do loiro estreitaram-se.

— E o que aconteceu, afinal?

— Eles fracassaram. Harr morrerá, mas somente como e quando permitir. — o rosto de Albus estava impassível, mas Draco tinha sido treinado para ver qualquer traição involuntárias e podia ver os mais discretos sinais de emoção. — Apesar de cego e machucado, a próxima aventura não virá enquanto Harry não permitir... Ele é... Uma taça de Luz.

O curandeiro acenou com a cabeça, meio impaciente.

— Quer dizer que seu amigo se recusou a servir no Santuário Negro e tentaram lhe impor apostasia...? Hm... É possível. Eu poderia vir a admirar esse príncipe de Ahtarrath. Se é capaz de fazer isso, deve ser um homem e tanto! — Seus lábios contraídos se transformaram num sorriso que não alcançava seus olhos antes de dizer — Pode ter certeza que investigarei tal questão até o fundo e descobrirei toda verdade a respeito dessa história.

— Eu sabia que seria assim — confirmou Albus.

— Vou precisar interrogá-lo. — avisou desnecessáriamente.

— Então me encontre na quarta hora a partir e agora.

Ele ia virando-se para sair quando o Mago fez um gesto.

— Está esquecendo que minha posição e minha Ordem exigem determinados preparativos prolongados antes... Só então...

— Eu ainda me lembro — respondeu, com tranqüilidade. — Mas você tem liberdade de abrir algumas exceções e o caso é urgente.

Assim, Albus retirou-se. Draco ficou observando a porta fechada, perturbado, não pelo orgulho e pela arrogância demonstradas — isso era algo a ser esperado de Guardiões, ainda que as circunstâncias costumassem justificar.

Sempre houvera — e provavelmente sempre haveria — alguns poucos Magos que não conseguiam se restringir aos limites determinados pela Ordem dos Túnica Cinzenta. Sabia que sua Ordem sempre seria suspeita de qualquer distúrbio na ordem do Templo, pois sempre haveriam aqueles que não conseguiam se abster das artes negras e proibidas. Fora tolo ao deixar os iniciados menores dirigirem os Túnica Cinzenta enquanto se concentrava no estudo; agora inocentes poderiam pagar pela crueldade e tolice de outros.

"_Idiotas e ainda piores que idiotas" _pensou, com raiva. "_Não mantém suas artes infernais em pessoas de pouca importância e ainda deixam as pessoas elevadas com quem interferem escaparem com vida para contar a história!"_

O rosto fino de Draco tinha uma expressão sombria e resguardada enquanto reunia os papéis que o mantiveram absorto no estudo por tanto tempo.

Era hora de cuidar de sua Ordem.


	7. Capítulo 5: O Inquérito

**Capítulo 5 – O Inquérito**

O sol já começava a dar sinais de querer sumir no horizonte, e Thomas estava sentado em um dos cantos dos aposentos de Albus, encarando sem ver uma quantidade imensa de papéis com tarefas administrativas em aparente desordem. Hermione estava parada ao seu lado, sem sequer ousar se mexer, lançando olhares preocupados na direção de Harry.

O jovem príncipe tinha recusado uma cadeira, e estava em pé, encostado em uma mesa, tentando forjar uma casualidade muitíssimo consciente, e falhando miseravelmente nisso. Tal comportamento deixava Albus apreensivo, sabia até melhor que o atlante o que aquilo significava. Viu, através da janela, um vulto cinzento aproximando-se e soube imediatamente que era Draco. Sem mudar sua posição, Harry indagou.

— Não é Draco quem vem vindo?

A capacidade de percepção do homem nunca falhava em surpreender Albus, sem sequer ver, ele percebera o que passara desapercebido dos outros dois, embora o arquiadministrador sequer parecesse ter tomado conhecimento do que acontecera.

Draco entrou no cômodo, cumprimentado com um movimento curto de cabeça os sacerdotes presentes e ignorando Hermione por completo. Nunca antes a moça tinha visto Draco, e imediatamente sentiu-se dominada por uma poderosa aversão que não tinha qualquer explicação racional. Compreendeu que poderia odiá-lo, sem que tivesse lhe feito qualquer mão, e também percebeu que jamais deveria dar sinais de sua aversão.

Harry tocou de leve os dedos do curandeiro, e imediatamente pensou "_este homem poderia ir longe!"_, mas na mesma velocidade que tal pensamento lhe ocorreu, foi tomado por uma onda de inquietação a respeito do mesmo.

— Bem vindo, Lord Ahtarrath — falou com uma educação pouco cerimoniosa. — Sinto muito não ter sabido antes...

Mas ao realmente enxergar o homem, seus pensamentos silenciaram com o choque. Era evidente que aquele homem estava marcado pela morte, sem a menor possibilidade de cura. Não costumava demonstrar suas emoções, aprendera através de um longo e duro treinamento a manter seu rosto, sua voz e até sua mente sob controle, mas sentiu-se consternado mesmo assim. Parecia-lhe um desperdício que um homem de tanto potencial e poder fosse se perder por preconceitos tolos, quando provavelmente faria mais bem para si e para os outros caso enveredasse pelos caminhos mais escuros da Luz.

Afinal, a Luz e as Trevas eram apenas manifestações de um todo que deveriam ser mantidas em equilíbrio. O tipo de força que poderia ser conseguido na luta contra a morte, era algo que a luz jamais poderia oferecer por si mesma. Ainda considerava tais questões quando reparou, Harry já estava contando sua história.

— Fui incauto. — sua voz ecoava na sala fechada. — O que me aconteceu já não importa, não pode mais ser evitado. Mas é preciso trazer alguém de volta para o Caminho da Luz, procure meu meio-irmão se puder. Mas de resto, eu não poderia apontar os culpados agora. — Draco o olhava perplexo, mas Harry fez um gesto determinado. — Não admito vingança. A ação consumada traz por si só a própria penalidade.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça, contrariado.

— Minha ordem **deve** ser purificada.

— No entanto, não posso ajudá-lo. — O homem sorriu, e Draco pode sentir a fé que irradiava dele, enquanto virava-se para Hermione. — O que você acha, coroada de luz?

Tanto Draco quanto Thomas entreolharam-se, horrorizados. Era inadmissível pedir a uma mera acólita para intervir em algo de tamanha gravidade. A moça ruborizou, mas manteve-se firme enquanto falava.

— Acho que tem razão, mas Draco também tem razão. Muitas pessoas vem até nós para estudar, e caso a bruxaria e a tortura fiquem impunes, estarão dando chance de aconteça novamente.

O moreno balançou a cabeça, virando-se agora para Albus.

— E você, qual sua opinião, meu irmão?

Draco sentiu uma pontada de inveja remoe-lo: também era um Iniciado, mas Harry não reivindicava nenhum parentesco espiritual com sua pessoa.

— Hermione tem razão, Harry. — O velho colocou a mão no braço do homem. — Esta bruxaria e tortura profanam nosso templo. Aqueles que pervertem a magia legítima neste tipo de... _coisa_ merecem ser punidos, para evitar que o mal se espalhe ainda mais. O dever exige que faça o máximo para impedir que outros passem pelo que passou.

O homem levantou as mãos, derrotado.

— Vocês são os juízes, então. Mas continuo a dizer que não poderia agora identificar os envolvidos... Nos receberam no cais, com toda a cortesia e nos alojaram entre os Túnica Cinzenta. Quando a noite caiu, nos levaram até uma cripta e nos exigiram... submissão. E recusamos...

Ele deu um sorriso torto, amargo, absorto na lembrança por alguns segundos.

— Como vocês podem ver, eles tentaram nos persuadir fortemente, sem fazer ameaças vazias. Meu irmão... — ele parou, respirando fundo, e voltou a falar quase como se pedisse desculpas. — Ele é pouco mais que um menino, mas eles ainda poderiam usá-lo. Consegui me soltar por um momento e arranquei uma máscara. Depois... — ele parou, como se meio sem ar. — Não vi mais nada. Mais tarde, creio que muito mais tarde... Me liberaram. Homens de boa fé, que não me conheciam, me levaram até a casa de Thomas, onde reencontrei meus servos. Não sei o que se disse a meu respeito, — deu os ombros, como se nem importasse. — mas não sei por quanto tempo fiquei lá, doente, Thomas me disse que foi por bastante tempo. É um período completamente em branco em minha mente.

Thomas apertava firmemente o braço de Hermione, para impedi-la de falar. Draco, com as mãos cruzadas, olhou-o por um longo tempo antes de perguntar:

— Há quanto tempo isso aconteceu?

— Não tenho idéia. Meus ferimentos estavam curados... dentro do possível... quando acordei.

Foi Thomas, que não falara antes, quem agora quebrou o silêncio.

— Ele foi trazido por pescadores, plebeus. Estava quase nu e quase morto, mas eles reconheceram que era um sacerdorte pelo colar que usava. Encontraram-no caído na praia, desfalecido. Eu os interroguei, mas eles não sabiam de mais nada.

— _Você_ os interrogou? — perguntou Draco, com ironia. — E como tem certeza de que falaram a verdade?

— Eu não podia interrogá-los sob tortura!

— Já chega. — falou Albus, silenciando os dois. Apenas ele reparara no quanto Harry estava tremendo.

Draco reprimiu mais comentários, virando-se novamente para o forasteiro.

— Fale-me mais sobre seu irmão.

— Ele é apenas meio-irmão — falou, a voz cansada. — Mas não somos... não _éramos_ muito diferentes, embora ele seja bem mais novo... Tem perto da idade de Ginny... Seu nome é Neville.

Ele cambaleou, um pouco, mas não saiu do lugar.

— Farei tudo que estiver a meu alcance — falou Draco, subitamente dominado por um impulso de gentileza. — Não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto lamento não ter sabido antes.

— Eu aprecio isso — respondeu o homem, sério. — Não é muito, mas tudo que posso te oferecer, nesse caso, é minha amizade.

Apenas Hermione era capaz de perceber o quanto ele temera aquele momento, aquela entrevista. Agora ao menos sabia que Draco não fora um de seus atacantes, ainda que estivesse disposto a fingir o contrário caso ele fosse.

Esticou as mãos, em um gesto de conciliação, e Draco segurou-as, olhando-as com os olhos treinados de um curandeiro competente, avaliando sua recuperação. Podia sentir a força de Harry como algo que parecia confrontá-lo, atacá-lo, até que, como uma porta se abrindo, ele sentiu a energia do homem, tão frágil e tão controlada. O outro percebeu também, e afastou-se quase imediatamente.

— Com a vossa licença — falou, e saiu do quarto, os passos rápidos porém notoriamente fracos e cambaleantes, e Albus se preparou para segui-lo, mas lhe pareceu que uma voz dizia, firmemente: _Não_.

* * *

Recompondo-se, o Guardião perguntou a Draco:

— O que você achou?

Mas o jovem loiro continuava a apenas olhar para as duas próprias mãos, surpreso.

— O homem é um canal de energia completamente aberto! — exclamou, incrédulo.

— O que quer dizer? — questionou Albus, e finalmente o loiro levantou os olhos.

— Quando ele me tocou, eu pude sentir a energia saindo de mim... E entrando nele, foi como...

Os dois sacerdotes se entreolharam: o que Draco mencionara era um segredo conhecido por poucos sacerdotes, e apenas dos níveis mais elevados, um segredo da Luz. A expressão chocada do Túnica Cinzenta deixava claro que ele o desconhecia até aquele momento, e por um instante, houve completo silêncio. Hermione estava parada ao lado do pai, pálida como uma estátua de mármore, e agarrando-se a cadeira ao ponto de deixas suas mãos marcadas com o esforço. O arquiadmnistrador percebeu, e falou:

— O que houve? Está passando mal?

— Não mas... Harry! — Ela parecia quase tão impressionada quanto o loiro, ou ainda mais. — Ele está tão doente e...

Sem mais uma palavra, a garota saiu correndo do cômodo, deixando os três homens perplexos olhando pela porta aberta. Draco aproximou-se para fechá-la, dizendo:

— Noto uma certa falta de decoro na sua Acólita, Albus — sua voz era ao mesmo tempo debochada e divertida, mas o homem mais velho não se importou.

— Ela é apenas uma garota, e esses tão acontecimentos terríveis. — respondeu, de forma apaziguadora.

— Certo. — respondeu o loiro, com ironia, antes de começar a interrogá-los.

Perguntou todas as coisas possíveis a respeito das circunstâncias em que Harry fora encontrado, os nomes dos pescadores que teriam achado-o, sobre sua doença e sua recuperação, esmiuçando cada detalhe que conseguisse perceber e irritando-se com o pouco que Thomas era capaz de explicar.

Em seguida, questionou Albus, mas isto foi ainda mais infrutífero: o guardião não sabia nada ou quase nada a respeito do que acontecera, e o pouco que era capaz de dizer não acrescentava nenhuma informação além do que Harry já dera.

Draco sempre fora impaciente, e estava pouco acostumado a ser contrariado, e tal falta de informações o deixou positivamente irado:

— Como eu poderia resolver a questão com apenas _isso_? Vocês estão me transformando em um cego!

O túnica cinzenta balançou a cabeça, exasperado, antes de se levantar, ainda claramente irritado.

— Certo. Isto é tudo que os Sacerdotes da Luz tem a me oferecer, eu vou precisar desvendar os vultos na mais completa escuridão. Obrigado pela chance de... _refinar_ minhas _percepções_.

Com estas palavras, ele também saiu do quarto, cheio de uma energia furiosa e obsessiva, na qual era tudo que Albus e os outros Guardiões poderiam confiar.

Draco era o tipo de homem que não pararia, até chegar ao fim.

* * *

_Nota da Autora_: Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas foi um mês INFERNAL, que eu passei, basicamente, doente e sem saco para sequer ficar no computador. Esse capítulo é um pouco menor que os outros, mas prometo que o próximo é beeeem grande pra compensar. =D


	8. Capítulo 6: Presságios

**Capítulo 6: Presságios**

Hermione se aproximou com todo um cuidado extra para não ser notada. Não saberia explicar bem, caso perguntassem, porque estava se esgueirando para ouvir sua irmã lendo para Harry, mas o forasteiro lhe despertava curiosidade de uma forma que não conseguia racionalizar. A voz de Ginny, no entanto, não soava como se estivesse lendo monotonamente um texto, na verdade, os dois pareciam entretidos em uma conversa.

— Está querendo me dizer que nunca ouviu a história de como tudo foi criado?

— Ah, ouvi sobre como Manoah e Caratra se uniram para criar todo o mundo, mas nunca soube que havia sido escrita a história.

— Mas... Deveria tê-la ouvido em seu primeiro serviço no Templo de Caratra!

Hermione não conseguia ver, mas sabia pelo tom de voz da irmã, que esta corava violentamente e abaixava a cabeça.

— Tenho apenas quinze anos. Ano passado seria minha primeira admissão mas... De qualquer forma, eu prefiro não ir! É horrível!

O homem riu, bondosamente, e talvez se a adolescente fosse mais jovem, tivesse até dado tapinhas em sua cabeça; no entanto Harry era muito consciente da autoconsciência e parca dignidade daquela idade para fazer tal coisa.

— De qualquer forma, é uma história fascinante, e deveria tê-la ouvido já!

— Não deixe que isto atrapalhe seus estudos, Harry. Vamos prosseguir.

— Tudo bem, — falou, e Hermione viu novamente o sorriso em seu rosto jovem e torturado. — Estudo demais pode ser cansativo e uma boa história cairia bem. Leia-a para mim, Ginny.

A ruiva suspirou, escondendo sua contrariedade, mas jamais questionaria os pedidos de um sacerdote de grau tão elevado. Abaixando-se em direção a um dos pergaminhos, ela começou a ler, a voz calma e treinada.

— Antes de haver qualquer coisa, antes de todo o tempo, tudo que [i]era[/i] no imenso vazio era o silêncio e a escuridão dos véus enlutados de Caratra. Porém, dentro de sua imensa inexistência, preso, tenso e vibrante no meio dos véus de escuridão, surgiu Manoah. E sua radiância e glória eram tão intensos, que partiram os Véus e teve inicio o tempo e a existência. Ao passar a Existir, Manoah e Caratra tornaram-se tão resplandecentes que suas formas se expandiram até partirem-se em milhares de minúsculos pedaços.

"Esses pedaços, por sua vez, transformaram-se em coisas como as vemos, em um equilíbrio perfeito: O dia e a Noite, a luz e as trevas, o frio e o calor. Cada pequeno pedaço de Manoah e Caratra se combinaram para formar todas as coisas conforme as vemos, a terra e o ar, a água e o fogo; todos se combinando novamente em suas pequenas partes divinas para formar as rochas e os mares, as plantas e os animais, o homem e a mulher.

"Mas duas destas partes eram particularmente fortes, e cresceram para se tornar perfeitas como a Divindade, verdadeiros filhos de seus pais. Foi ao despertar de tal explosão que nasceu Ni-Terat, pura e resplandecente de luz, e ao fim da expansão, surgiu Dyaus, sombrio e imprevisível.

"Ora, Dyaus não apreciava o equilibrio perfeito, e usou de suas mãos divinas para transformar aquilo que havia sido feito em perfeição; criou eclipses e a neve, feras impiedosas e explosões nas estrelas de Manoah. Sua irmã, Ni-Terat, prostestou contra sua revolta para sua mãe, mas em sua sabedoria eterna, Caratra nada fez para impedi-lo.

"Assim sendo, procurou seu pai, que imediatamente chamou os humanos para, com todas as forças possíveis, conter seu filho revolto. A luta de deuses e humanos contra Dyaus foi bem sucedida e seu poder, manquitado. Foram escolhidos, entre os mais corretos dos humanos, aqueles que velariam sua prisão eterna, e os reinos divino e humano mais uma vez estavam em paz.

"Mas, como todas as coisas, isso também haverá de acabar, quando o Deus Irrevelado for novamente liberto, para com seu terrível poder, trazer todas as coisas novamente para dentro dos véus escuros e intocáveis de Caratra, do pó ao pó."

Harry balançou a escriba fortemente por um segundo, seu rosto uma mascara de terror. Os olhos de Ginny estavam desfocados e o pergaminho tinha escorregado para o chão.

— Ginny? Ginevra! — a garota balançou a cabeça, como se despertasse.

— Desculpe, eu devo ter apagado — respondeu, distraída, pegando novamente o pergaminho. — Agora, chega de histórias, ou não vamos acabar esses rolos hoje conforme tínhamos planejado.

O homem assentiu, mas toda a leveza tinha desaparecido de seu rosto. E Hermione, de seu esconderijo, sabia muito bem por que.

Tinha lido aquela história por muitas vezes, tentando desvendar os significados por detrás das palavras.

E ela sempre terminara com a declaração que tudo estava em paz.

* * *

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Hermione encontrou-se com a irmã que parecia absorta em pensamentos conflitantes.

— O que há, minha querida? — questionou, tocando os cachos desarrumados de leve. A garota deu um sorriso triste e desanimado.

— Hoje é a noite de serviço de Albus no templo, e Harry ficará completamente sozinho até amanhã — disse, sem olhar diretamente para a irmã. — E ele quase nunca diz, Hermione, mas eu sei que se sente sozinho, eu posso ver perfeitamente bem que sente falta de companhia, e queria poder fazer algo, afinal, ele me trata tão bem e foi graças a ele que eu pude voltar para cá.

A ruiva sorriu, virando-se para a irmã, que sorriu de volta levemente, antes de balançar a cabeça.

— Eu também sinto muito que ele fique sozinho, mas certamente ele não se interessaria em jantar na Casa dos Doze; provavelmente todo esse barulho e agitação o irritariam.

Mas os olhos de Ginny brilharam com esperança, enquanto dizia:

— Mas posso convidá-lo?

— Duvido que um iniciado tão alto vá...

A outra moveu a mão, deixando claro que a resposta não lhe agradava.

— Mas posso chamá-lo?

A morena riu, assentindo.

— Mas ele dirá que não, Ginny, e não diga que eu não avisei!

— Não custa nada tentar! — respondeu, saindo correndo.

* * *

Aos quinze anos Hermione estava tão mergulhada em seus projetos e aprendizados, em suas aulas e deveres, que sequer reparou o cuidado meticuloso com o qual Ginny se arrumou aquela noite, ou sequer indagou o que aquilo poderia significar. No entanto, a ruiva trocou sua habitual túnica curta de escriba por vestes de um tom escuro de verde, presas por uma faixa quase na cor de seus cabelos.

Todos já estavam sentados na mesa, o burburinho comum de uma casa com tantos jovens presentes, quando Harry chegou. Todos calaram-se no mesmo minuto, levantando-se em deferência ao Iniciado, ainda sem saber como agir. Ginny tinha o rosto corado, não imaginara que os outros talvez ficassem desconfortáveis na presença de um sacerdote quase desconhecido.

— Ah, olá, Harry de Ahtarrah — falou Luna, se recompondo antes dos demais, e sorrindo com benevolência. — A que devemos a honra de sua presença em nossa mesa?

— A pequena Ginny me convidou — respondeu, com um sorriso fraco. — Parece não achar uma boa idéia que eu fique sozinho por tanto tempo.

O rosto da ruiva ardeu ainda mais conforme todos a olhavam, mas Luna continuou falando sem sequer mover o rosto.

— Claro. Ficar sozinhos pode nos dar clareza para ver as coisas, mas solidão demais nos faz ver sombras demais, que muitas vezes são apenas nossos próprios temores.

O sacerdote sorriu, acenando com a cabeça em concordância, e Hermione, sempre prática, chamou uma das criadas.

— Traga uma cadeira para Lord Harry.

O homem levantou a mão, como se se protegesse do título, gesto que não passou desapercebido da maioria.

— Não me digam que ainda estão de pé! — falou o jovem, divertido. — Não, por favor, de que adiantaria companhia se todos vocês forem ficar calados e parados no mesmo lugar!

A voz calorosa do iniciado gerou uma série de risadinhas, e Ginny aproximou-se, tomando-o pelo braço e o levando até a cadeira posta na cabeceira da mesa, ao lado de Luna e Ron.

— Ah. Então, a Casa dos Doze parece ser realmente um belo lugar. Ela inspira... Tranqüilidade.

O ruivo sorriu, pois apesar de qualquer impulso momentâneo, gostava de Harry por princípio. Ele serviu-se de um pouco de salada, enquanto Ginny servia o prato do moreno e cortava o peixe em pequenos pedaços, retirando cuidadosamente as espinhas.

— Sim, a Casa dos Doze é um verdadeiro santuário. Na hora mais escura da noite, quase consigo me sentir de volta no Templo da Montanha da Estrela.

— Sim, parece que posso quase sentir um leve cheiro de kyreseth no ar.

As orelhas do ruivo ficaram vermelhas, e Luna olhou diretamente para ele, os olhos arregalados e surpresos.

— É graças ao seu perfume — disse Hermione com um sorriso gentil. — Ainda não tive a chance de agradecê-lo propriamente.

— Nem há necessidade, Hermiône — ele falou, o sotaque subitamente carregado. — Sentir o cheiro de minha terra a cada vez que eu a vejo é mais que o suficiente, eu sou o verdadeiramente agraciado, não você.

— Tende a melhorar com o tempo — ofereceu Ron, tentando mudar o assunto. — Eu costumava sentir muito mais falta de casa antes, mas hoje em dia, estou tão habituado a Terra Antiga que acredito que estranharia Ahtarrath.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso, enquanto Ginny voltava a seu lugar.

— Mas onde está minha querida escriba? — perguntou Harry, ainda sorrindo. — Me convidou para comer e mal trocamos uma palavra!

— Precisa comer — respondeu a ruiva, gentilmente. — E, claro, não queria atrapalhar a conversa.

— Muito bem, muito bem! E colocou minha comida, pequenina? Deveria ter deixado essa tarefa para os criados!

— Foi um prazer, não um peso, Harry.

Ele sorriu e a garota brilhou com tal sorriso.

Mas nenhum dos demais percebeu.

* * *

Enquanto na Casa dos Doze a conversa, a música e as risadas enchiam o ar de um calor que nada tinha a ver com a temperatura, Draco andava silenciosamente por corredores subterrâneos, na mais completa escuridão. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam cada canto, atento a qualquer indício de luz, qualquer coisa que pudesse revelar a presença dos malditos Adeptos Negros nas profundezas do templo.

Virando no imenso labirinto de corredores, a esquerda e a direita a esmo, tentando sentir a maldade como se fosse um cheiro distinto e capaz de ser percebido pelo olfato humano. Seus passos eram quase inaudíveis, e exercia todo cuidado para que não pudesse ser visto pelos demais.

No entanto, não imaginava que o loiro platinado de seu cabelo fosse traí-lo a tamanha distância, e passou sem ver por um Sacerdote escondido em um vão, na mais absoluta imobilidade. Certificando que o Primeiro Iniciado dos Túnica Cinzenta estava realmente de costas, levantou a mão para marcá-lo com um símbolo blasfemo.

Isso, certamente, os manteria em segurança durante esta busca.

Aquele era um lugar onde a Luz jamais ousaria penetrar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Okay, eu sei, não foi tão grande quanto eu prometi. MAAAAAAS, foi totalmente extra em relação ao plano inicial, e espero que isso valha de alguma coisa. Queria mostrar mais do dia-a-dia deles, da lógica da religião deles, e essas coisas, porque sei que vocês andaram confusas. :D

Quaisquer coisas que vocês queiram ver explicadinhas é só pedir por review, email, twitter, msn, sinal de fumaça, que eu prometo que dou um jeito de explicar.

Cheers!


	9. Capítulo 7: O Campo da Estrela

**Capítulo 7 — O Campo da Estrela**

O céu noturno era uma abóboda silenciosa de azuis sobre azuis, púrpura sobre o índigo, com uma poeira de estrelas que começavam a despontar. Uma luminosidade tênue, pálida demais para ser a luz das estrelas, difusa demais para ser qualquer luz terrena, pairava sobre o caminho sem lua. Através de sua claridade Albus andava seguro. Harry, ao eu lado, caminhava com uma determinação tranqüila, sem errar um único passo.

— Por que estamos indo até o Campo da Estrela?

— Ah... Pensei que tivesse lhe dito. Esta é a noite em que a Estrela da Mulher, Caratra, alcança o Zênite. Os Acólitos da casa dos Doze vão observar os céus e interpretar os presságios de acordo com sua capacidade. Deve interessá-lo, e você se tornou uma espécie de favorito deles. — Harry sorriu, lembrando dos jantares na casa que abrigava os acólitos, de sua jovialidade intensa e alegria que aliviavam seu pesar. Albus sorriu, também, contente que os jovens estivessem tão preocupados com o bem-estar do sacerdote, sem saber que a idéia viera de Ginny. — Hermione estará lá, e Ginny também, suponho. Ela me pediu para levá-lo.

Colocando a mão do atlante em seu braço, guiou-o colina acima.

— Estou certo que vou gostar.

Sorriu, sem a dor que constantemente o afligia. Os acólitos o proporcionavam esquecimento, Hermione lhe trazia a esperança de ser capaz de cumprir seu dever. As longas horas na Casa dos Doze o deixavam cada vez mais certo de que ela era a mulher certa para ajudá-lo. Tinha a capacidade de lhe transmitir uma força que não era, em absoluto, física, mas sim o transbordamento de sua personalidade viva e inquisitiva; capaz de encantá-lo. Perguntou-se se seria deliberado, mas imaginou que jamais tivesse reparado que era mais que comum.

Porém, nos olhos de Albus, havia tristeza ao observar tais desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Amava Hermione profundamente; a verdadeira filha de sua alma, e nunca antes tinha percebido o quanto a levava para longe da paz e da segurança de seu mundo ao permitir que as coisas continuassem se encaminhando para aquele fim. Aquele jovem admirável, a quem Albus também amava, estava mais próximo da morte a cada momento. O elo — não exatamente romântico, nem exatamente amigável — que Harry vinha estabelecendo com Hermione era algo frágil e ao mesmo tempo intenso demais; e já começava condenado ao pesar e a destruição. Hermione não poderia se interpor entre Harry e a morte, pelo contrário, poderia apenas acelerar a libertação do torturado sacerdote. Albus sabia que a jovem se entregaria completamente a tais esforços, sem sequer pensar em si mesma pois era de uma lealdade feroz e generosa. Em verdade, não poderia proibir nada daquilo, mas sentia-se entristecido pelo fim inevitável que previa com toda lucidez.

Só os jovens são capazes de se enganar quanto a isso, e o que mais temia era que estivessem, realmente, se enganando. Subitamente, Harry falou, e o comedimento em sua voz aumentou a ênfase das palavras.

— Não fui totalmente egoísta. Também posso prever algo sobre a luta iminente. Mas você sabe que minha linhagem deve sobreviver a fim de que o Propósito Divino não precise enfrentar dificuldades ainda maiores. Não é uma questão de puro orgulho.

— Eu sei, e já falamos disso muitas vezes — respondeu Albus, com afabilidade. — Não pense nisso agora, meu irmão.

A dor transparecia no rosto do iniciado, e o Guardião se sentiu alarmado. Já vira Harry entregando-se a dor, e a visão não era agradável. Apoiando-o com seu braço, caminharam até o topo da colina.

A visão da Colina da Estrela em uma noite como aquelas seria capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer imortal. A própria beleza do local era etérea, como se não fizesse parte do mundo comum. O céu era como asas de borboletas, se abrindo em uma imensidão estrelada. A fragrância da grama úmida enchia o ar, as vozes que conversavam em murmúrios e o veludo profundo das sombras faziam o lugar parecer pertencer a uma terra de fantasia, como se tudo em volta se dissolvesse e apenas aquele lugar existisse.

— É... adorável.

— Eu sei, posso sentir, ainda que não veja.

Hermione veio andando na direção dos dois, a túnica clara refletindo o brilho prateado das estrelas, como se tivesse sido coberta pela geada.

— Venham sentar conosco, Mestres da Sabedoria — convidou, formal, enquanto Ginny sorria ao seu lado.

— Nós agradecemos o convite — respondeu Albus com igual formalidade.

Ginny soltou-se da irmã e aproximou-se de Harry, seu corpo fino e quase imaturo fazendo-a parecer tão irreal quanto o resto do lugar. Com uma ousadia que era ao mesmo tempo tímida e muito madura, passou o braço pelo do iniciado, conduzindo-o. Sorria de forma ao mesmo tempo protetora e alegre; a mulher que começava a despertar nela percebia tudo que Hermione, mais velha, não queria admitir que via.

Pararam ao lado de um arbusto baixo, cujas flores cresciam brancas em contraste com as sombras da noite. Hermione tirou o manto branco, esticando-o na grama meticulosamente, para que pudessem sentar. Ginny ajudou Harry, cuidadosa, sentando-o entre as duas. Albus sentou-se do outro lado da Acólita.

— Já observou as estrelas, Hermione? E o que viu?

— Lorde Albus — respondeu, com seriedade. — Caratra assume uma posição estranha no céu, esta noite; em conjugação com a Harpa e a Foice. Se fosse interpretar...

Ela parou, observando o céu mais uma vez, antes de pronunciar-se.

— Está em oposição à Serpente. Eu diria que uma mulher abrirá a porta para o mal, e uma mulher a fechará... A mesma mulher, mas é a influência de uma segunda que tornará possível fechá-la.

Parou, por um momento, em silêncio, antes de falar.

— Uma criança nascerá... E vai gerar a linhagem que conterá esse mal permanentemente.

Com um movimento afoito, o primeiro que já tinham-no visto fazer, Harry segurou Hermione pelos ombros. Suas mãos eram ao mesmo tempo fortes e desajeitadas, e ele indagou com a voz rouca e tensa:

— As estrelas dizem isso?

Olhando nos olhos que, felizmente, não a viam, respondeu:

— Dizem. Caratra se aproxima do Zênite, e sua Dama, Alderes, acompanha-a. Os Sete Guardiões a cercam... Protegendo-a não apenas da Serpente, mas também do Guerreiro Negro, El-cherkan, que ameaça das garras do Escorpião...

Harry relaxou, como a corda do arco depois do lançamento da flecha, e apoiou-se em Hermione debilmente. A agitação o enfraquecera, e ela o ajeitou gentilmente, deixando-o repousar em seu colo e transmitindo sua força a ele, em um impulso consciente. Fez isso de forma discreta e firme, respondendo uma necessidade clara, e instintivamente tocou sua consciência.

As coisas que se abriram para ela na mente do Iniciado iam muito além de tudo que ela experimentara ou sequer imaginara (até porque não tinha lá grandes doses de imaginação). Embora fosse uma Acólita a ser iniciada nos maiores Mistérios do Templo da Luz, a profundidade e a segurança das percepções de Harry povoaram-na, trazendo uma reverência que jamais a abandonaria. A coragem persistente e a força de vontade do iniciado comoveram-na a um estado de quase adoração.

Tinha limitações, claro, pois era humano, mas a própria humildade dele era tocante, fundida com um imenso orgulho — que ia além do sentido comum da palavra, advindo de uma dignidade nata. Experimentou o controle disciplinado das emoções que poderiam destruir seu corpo em sua rebelião selvagem, e o desgosto que sentia por tal necessidade tão diferente de sua natureza.

Subitamente, vislumbrou algo que a fez tremer de nervoso e excitação. Ela estava lá, no centro de todos aqueles pensamentos, cheia de propósito! Corou tão violentamente que era visível mesmo sob a luz das estrelas, e o susto a fez afastar-se do iniciado. Não o fez de forma bruta, mas desajeitada e intimidada. O que vira era tão delicado e confiante que se sentiu elevada além de seus potenciais, ao mesmo tempo, percebia-o como tão pessoal que era como se tivesse visto algo que não devia.

Com algum pesar, Harry afastou-se também. Podia entender a reação dela, era jovem e inexperiente demais para entender a magnitude do que lhe acontecia, além de nem um pouco dada a especular o efeito que poderia ter sobre um homem.

* * *

Ginny observou tudo isso ao mesmo tempo com surpresa e ressentimento — como podiam? E falou, acabando com todos os resquícios daquela conexão:

— Lord Harry está cansado. É melhor descançar. — Sua voz era falsamente doce, vibrando com a raiva que não saberia explicar ou expressar, e esticou o manto de lã para que o iniciado deitasse.

— Obrigado, Ginny — ele respondeu, sem jeito. — Foi só um momento.

— Ainda assim, melhor se prevenir — anuciou a ruiva, sob o olhar curioso de Albus.

Harry deitou-se entre as duas irmãs, e Hermione tocou em sua mão de leve, fazendo-o sorrir. O sorriso no rosto de Albus ao ver aquilo era de pura benção, ao ver tal coisa, Ginny engoliu a seco. Não entendia o que acontecia com Hermione — ou como podia fazer aquilo! Tentava sempre agarrar-se a irmã, que sempre fora seu porto-seguro no mundo instável da vida no Templo, mas se agora ela era o que mais mudava, o que poderia fazer? Ainda não entendera que era dona de sua própria vida, ou que poderia tomar as rédeas. Fora educada em dependência e proteção, e ressentia-se daquele afastamento — aquela traição!

Por alguns momentos, virou sua fúria para Albus, pois ele evidentemente aceitava tudo aquilo. Sem ter o que fazer, voltou os olhos cheios de lágrimas para o céu estrelado.

Um vulto cobriu o céu, e uma nova voz encheu o ar em uma saudação, assustando Ginny. Ela olhou o recém chegado, estremecendo com sentimentos que não conseguia explicar — meio fascinação, meio terror. Draco! Tensa, ela encolheu-se até quase desaparecer, mas sem tirar os olhos do homem loiro.

Depois de uma saudação quase ritualística que abrangiu a todos antes de sentar-se também na relva.

— Então, Albus, está observando as estrelas junto com os acólitos? — sua voz era irônica e arrastada, como se achasse que o ritual menor estava abaixo da dignidade do Guardião.

Albus não respondeu, meneando a cabeça descompromissadamente, quase como se achasse graça. Draco virou-se então para Hermione, falando em tom um pouco menos cortante.

— Está olhando as estrelas, Hermione. O que elas dizem sobre meu futuro?

A jovem olhou-o, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um escarninho mal escondido, mas respondeu com uma polidez gelada.

— Não sou leitora de mãos, Lord Draco. E o que as estrelas deveriam dizer à seu respeito?

— De mim tanto quanto de qualquer outro — falou, ainda zombeteiro. — Mas tudo bem. Ginny, venha cá, sente ao meu lado.

A ruiva olhou em volta, surpresa que ele sequer soubesse seu nome. A garota olhou para a irmã, esperando que esta dissesse alguma coisa, mas ninguém a proibiu ou fez qualquer gesto contrário de forma que a única coisa que pode fazer foi se levantar e sentar ao lado do iniciado, que sorriu para ela, segurando sua mão.

— Conte-nos uma história, pequena escriba — falou, mas sem particular força na voz. A garota balançou a cabeça, sem jeito, e ele insistiu. — Então cante para nós. Ouvi dizer que tem uma bela voz.

Isso a deixou ainda mais tímida, e ela soltou a mão de Draco, ajeitando os cabelos para longe da testa. O Túnica Cinzenta a observou, divertido, enquanto ela procurava a salvação. A voz de Harry cortou a escuridão.

— Não quer cantar, Ginny? Albus também me disse que tens uma voz doce!

E, com o pedido de Harry, não poderia recusar.

— Posso cantar a canção dos Sete Guardiões, se o Lord Albus cantar os versos da Queda.

A gargalhada de Albus encheu o ar.

— Eu, cantar? Minha filha, minha voz é terrível, provavelmente faria com que as Guardas caíssem do céu em desgosto!

— Eu cantarei os versos da Queda — anunciou Draco, firme. — Agora cante, Ginny. — algo em sua voz soava como uma ordem, e ela foi compelida a obedecer.

A garota abraçou os joelhos, olhando para o céu e sua voz soou num soprano límpido que parecia subir em direção as estrelas:

_Em uma Noite há muito esquecida_

_Eram Sete os Guardiões_

_Que Vigiavam o Céu_

_Observando-os, temendo_

_No dia escuro em que_

_As estrelas deixaram seus lugares_

_Olhando a Estrela Negra do Destino._

_Sete os Guardiões,_

_De movimentos furtivos_

_Sete estrelas que saíam_

_Suaves de seus lugares_

_Sob a cobertura_

_Do Céu que as protegia_

_As sete suaves_

_Caem como sombras_

_Estrelas-sombras, apagadas_

_Pela luz do Sol despida de estrelas_

_Numa cascata flamejante_

_As Sete estrelas caindo_

_Negras na Estrela Negra do Destino_

Algumas das pessoas reunidas no Campo da Estrela para observar os presságios tinham agora se reunido em torno dos dois, atraídas pela canção, em um silêncio apreciativo. A voz de barítono de Draco, profunda e ressonante, começou a cantar, num turbilhão de estranhas harmonias, em contraponto à voz de Ginny.

_A montanha estremece! _

_Trovões abalam o pôr do Sol, _

_Trovoadas no alto! _

_E os Sete Vigias Tombam em cascata, _

_Chuva flamejante caindo caindo _

_Sobre a Estrela Negra!_

_O Oceano treme em tormento,_

_As montanhas se parte e se esboroam!_

_Estrela Negra jaz submersa_

_Morto está o Dia do Juízo Final!_

Com a voz suave, Ginny entoou o lamento:

_Sete Estrelas caídas_

_Tombadas do céu_

_Caídas da Coroa do firmamento_

_Subsmersas junto a Estrela Negra!_

_Manoah, o Misericordioso, Senhor da Luz_

_Os afogados levantou_

_A Estrela Negra baniu_

_Por eras intermináveis_

_Até que em luz se eleve_

_As Sete Boas Guardas_

_Em brilho ele ergueu_

_Coroando a Montanha_

_No topo da Montanha da Estrela_

_Cintilam os Sete Guardiões_

_Os sete que velam_

_Pela Terra e pelo Céu_

A canção terminou, e uma brisa sussurrante passou, silenciando-se rapidamente. As pessoas que tinham se reunido soltaram murmúrios de aprovação e tornaram a se afastar, voltando a contemplar a imensidão estrelada acima.

Harry continuava deitado, tocando a mão de Hermione de leve. Albus estava perdido em pensamento. Draco virou-se para Ginny, suas feições por demais delicadas pareciam ainda mais suaves sob a luz das estrelas.

— Sua voz é realmente bela. Quem me dera ter uma cantora assim no Templo Cinzento. Quem sabe, um dia, eu tenha o prazer de te ver cantar lá.

Ginny respondeu com murmúrios educados, mas por dentro sentia-se ultrajada. Os sacerdotes Túnica Cinzenta recebiam o maior respeito por seu trabalho, mas as mulheres daquele templo eram rodeadas de certo mistério sombrio. Eram escolhidas entre plebéias e escravas, sem distinção de Casta, e talvez por isso fossem tão desprezadas pelas filhas e esposas de Sacerdotes. Elas andavam pelas ruas do Templo sendo alvo de desdém, envoltas em seus véus cor de açafrão. As pessoas as chamavam, depreciativamente, de _saji_. Ginny não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas achava que o som era horrível, triste, desolador. A sugestão que ela, filha do arquisacerdote, se juntar as _saji_ deixou-a tão irritada que sequer notou o elogio extravagante que o Iniciado lhe fizera.

No entanto, Draco apenas sorriu, e irradiou seu charme que a envolveu mais uma vez.

— Sua irmã está cansada demais para me aconselhar. Talvez você, Ginny, possa ler as estrelas para mim.

A jovem olhou para cima, sem jeito, tentando interpretar o padrão das estrelas com os poucos conhecimentos que tinha.

— Um homem poderoso... Ou uma força masculina... Ameça uma força feminina através do poder dos guardiões... Um mal antigo que foi ou vai ser ressucitado... — parou, subitamente consciente que todos tinham os olhos nela. — Mas isto pode não ter nada a ver com você, Lord Draco.

Seu sussurro final foi quase inaudível e Albus riu, animado.

— Foi muito bem, minha filha. Use sempre todos os seus conhecimentos, e a medida que crescer, obterá mais.

Por algum motivo a indulgência tolerante na voz de Albus irritou Draco. Aquele era um padrão que desafiaria até um vidente treinado, e a garota inexperiente o interpretara bastante bem. Mesmo que tivesse, como sem dúvida tinha, ouvido outros discutindo os presságios que Caratra oferecia, não lhe tirava o mérito.

— Talvez você possa, Albus...

Mas o Adepto não chegou a terminar a frase, interrompido por um vulto que cobriu-os.

* * *

— Reza a lenda que o Profeta da Montanha da Estrela fez um discurso no templo antes de ter completado doze anos — Falou Ron, alegremente. — Portanto não há nada de errado em ouvirmos alguém mais jovem. — Em sua animação, virou e vez uma reverência a Albus e Harry — Somos honrados pela sua presença, filhos do sol! E pela sua, claro, Lord Draco — continuou, educadamente, antes de abaixar-se para mexer nos cachos bagunçados de Ginny. — Agora quer ser profetisa, pequena? — E, virando-se para a prometida, perguntou. — Estava cantando, Hermione?

— Era Ginny — respondeu, emburrada. Sentia-se incomodada com a vigilância constante e protetora de Ron.

O ruivo franziu a testa ao ver a proximidade entre Harry e Hermione. Ela era dele! Harry era um forasteiro e não deveria ficar entre um homem e sua prometida! O ciúme nublava seus pensamentos enquanto sentou ao lado de Hermione, puxando-a para si pela cintura.

— Esperou muito por mim?— perguntou, e apesar de ter soado gentil e quase suave, falava alto o suficiente para ser ouvido.

A jovem o olhou intrigada. Era bem educada demais para fazer uma cena, ou empurrá-lo, mas não reagiu de qualquer forma. Estava acostumada ao comportamento carinhoso do jovem, mas aquela possessividade a irritava.

Como a morena não reagiu, ele pegou suas duas mãos, afastando-as de Harry, que murmurou intrigado. Hermione prendeu a respiração por um minuto, pondo-se de pé e sentando ao lado de Albus, que tocou seu cabelo paternalmente, como se não tivesse notado nada daquilo.

— O que dizem as estrelas, Ron? — perguntou, e num hábito da vida inteira de respeito e deferência, ele respondeu.

— Ainda não cheguei a qualquer conclusão, Filho do Sol — respondeu. — Ainda falta uma hora para que Caratra chegue ao Zênite, e até lá é impossível fazer uma previsão exata.

Albus balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

— A cautela é realmente uma grande virtude. —Sua voz era leve, mas o tom de suas palavras fez com que o ruivo abaixasse a cabeça, envergonhado.

Draco riu, desfazendo a tensão, e Albus tocou o cabelo de Hermione mais uma vez. Sabia que a jovem tinha ficado perturbada, e achou que talvez pudesse ter reagido melhor à situação, mas sabia que era despreparada demais para ser centro de tal conflito.

Por outro lado, Ron voltou a pensar com um pouco mais de clareza após a censura. Não tinha visto nada que de fato justificasse seu ciúme, e Albus estava lá. Certamente ele não permitiria que Hermione fizesse qualquer coisa contra os costumes dos Doze, além dela mesma ser muito afeita as regras. Aquilo o confortou, esquecendo convenientemente de todos os costumes que não os que ele queria que fossem seguidos.

A maior razão de sua ira — e de seu alívio — era o fato que realmente gostava muito de Harry. Eram conterrâneos, e conversavam bastante em todas as visitas que este fazia a Casa dos Doze, e logo ambos estavam entretidos em mais uma conversa descontraída e amigável.

* * *

Aos poucos o Campo da Estrela caiu em um silêncio contemplador. Os pequenos grupos observavam as estrelas em silêncio, interpretando-as. Uma brisa balançou a grama e os mantos, e então tudo retornou a calma. Uma criança, provavelmente Lysandra, choramingou e foi silenciada. Muito abaixo, as fogueiras de sinalização estavam acesas, avisando os navios de que haviam rochas ali.

Ginny adormecera, envolvida no grande manto cinzento de Draco, deitada aos seus pés, enquanto este também contemplava as estrelas. Ron e Hermione estavam em uma espécie de transe meditativo enquanto observavam o céu. Harry estava em silêncio, provavelmente perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, mas os olhos cegos estavam abertos.

Sem saber explicar a razão, Albus pegou-se observando Draco. Ele estava sentado, perfeitamente imóvel, os traços angulosos e as costas austeramente retas. A visão parecia hipnotizá-lo, como se as estrelas se acendessem e se apagassem em torno daquele rosto. Por alguns poucos instantes, o passado, o presente e o futuro fundiram-se, e ele pode ver o homem, mais velho, com o rosto mais macilento e entradas no cabelo, os lábios desaparecidos na expressão de severa determinação.

As estrelas tinham sumido por completo e era como se o rosto estivesse envolto em luzes vermelho-amareladas, fazendo padrões estranhos. Subitamente, uma tira de fogo pareceu envolvê-lo. O _dorje_! Albus ficou tão sobressaltado que tremeu, tanto interior quanto exteriormente. As coisas à sua volta voltaram a ter sua aparência comuns.

Achou que talvez tivesse adormecido, mas ao olhar novamente para o Adepto, o símbolo maldito não tinha desaparecido, nem mesmo quando fechava os olhos. Sem saber o que fazer, virou a cara.

O vento tornou a soprar, fazendo com que as gotas de suor que tinham nascido em sua testa ficassem geladas enquanto tentava organizar os pensamentos. Aqueles momentos em que tentava em vão encontrar uma resposta que não fosse terrível foram alguns dos piores de sua vida, uma verdadeira prisão temporal.

Ao finalmente controlar-se, ele decidiu que conversaria com Draco a respeito disso. Aquilo era um aviso de grande perigo, e não achava que o Iniciado fosse um homem naturalmente ruim. Provavelmente, sua investigação perigava tornar-se um sucesso e os Adeptos Negros tinham marcado-o com sua insígnia infernal para evitar serem descobertos.

Decidido a fazê-lo, preparou-se para o confronto inevitável, pois Draco odiava ser guiado. No entanto, era sua obrigação, e agradável ou não, haveria de cumpri-la.

Os olhos insones de Hermione observaram o sol começar a despontar no Campo da Estrela. O céu encheu-se de tons de rosa e laranja, que pareciam fundir-se aos cabelos brilhantes de Ginny, ainda envolta na capa cinzenta de Draco. Ron dormia com os braços e pernas abertos, como se o sono o tivesse pegado de surpresa, e Harry continuava deitado no arbusto perto. Albus e Draco tinham se retirado horas antes.

Depois da hora mais escura da noite, tinha ouvido os lamentos de Harry durante o sono, e a compaixão tomara conta dela. Odiava todas as formas de injustiça, e o rosto do homem era pálido e quase tão imóvel que se aproximara, duas ou três vezes, para garantir que ainda respirava. Não conseguia aceitar que ele deixasse seus torturadores à solta enquanto ele sofria tanto, mas Harry estava lutando uma batalha maior que os olhos de Hermione poderiam perceber.

Com um murmúrio em outra língua, ele abriu os olhos cegos. Moveu-se, procurando orientação, e ela aproximou-se, tocando-o.

— Sou eu, Harry, Hermione.

O homem sorriu, tocando-a de leve.

— Eu me lembro... Adormeci?

— Por horas. Já está amanhecendo.

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça ao sentar.

— Que sentinela terrível eu seria! É assim que se mantém vigília?

Ela riu, levemente, antes de responder:

— Quase todos dormem em algum momento. Ainda é cedo, provavelmente não há mais ninguém acordado.

Harry calou-se para não incomodar os sacerdotes sonolentos. O silêncio permitiu com que Hermione lembrasse do que percebera entre os pensamentos do Iniciado na noite anterior, e abaixando a cabeça (sem se dar conta que seu rosto jamais poderia trair o que sentia para um cego), falou.

— Preciso acordar Ginny. Ela deve ir para a cama e descançar.

— Me parece um exercício um tanto fútil, já que você mesma não descançou.

Sem jeito, apenas repetiu:

— Preciso acordar Ginny.

Caminhando até a irmã, Hermione chamou-a. A ruiva estava sonhando profundamente, seguindo uma tocha que bruxuleava em corredores cinzentos e úmidos, e inicialmente, não conseguiu reconhecer a voz.

— Acorde, preguiçosa! — chamou novamente, meio impaciente.

Sentou-se, ainda acordando, e os olhos arregalados balbuciou.

— Ah não! Eu tencionava ficar acordada! — e, olhando o manto, espantou-se. — O que é isso? Não é meu!

— É de Lord Draco — falou Hermione, em um tom maroto que raramente usava. — Você dormiu como um bebê, no colo dele!

Olhando a irmã com raiva, Ginny replicou:

— Pare com isso!

— Sem dúvida ele deixou para que pudesse vê-la novamente! Arranjou seu primeiro namorado tão nova, irmãzinha?

— Você é horrível! — gritou a jovem, saindo correndo.

Hermione espantou-se com a irritação, absolutamente cega ao motivo pelo qual a irmã reagira à idéia tão violentamente. Pensou em segui-la, mas desistiu. Estava cansada demais para agüentar os ataques de Ginny naquela manhã, e certamente ela iria para cama, chorar até dormir.

Depois de uma reação tão violenta, perguntou-se se havia algum fundo de verdade em sua implicância, e descartou. Ginny ainda é criança demais, pensou, e Draco já está muito velho para desejar garotinhas. O pensamento lhe trouxe um arrepio, e virou-se para Harry novamente, sem se dar conta que ele e Draco tinham a mesma idade.

Os outros começavam a despertar, e Ron, acordado pelo grito agudo de Ginny, aproximou-se da prometida com carinho, enlaçando sua cintura. Hermione olhou-o, sem qualquer emoção, e ele ressentiu-se.

Albus acabara de voltar ao Campo da Estrela, e recolheu o manto de Harry do chão, antes de falar:

— Conseguiu dormir, irmão?

— Como raramente consigo — respondeu Harry com um sorriso radiante.

O guardião olhou os dois acólitos, e sorriu para eles.

— Vão descansar, crianças. Harry, venha comigo.

Ron guiou Hermione pelo caminho, e cansada, ela se apoiou pesadamente no corpo do jovem.

— Está cansada demais — repreendeu Ron, protetor, ela suspirou encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Você tem razão, Ron — disse. — Leve-me pra casa.

O ruivo não pode deixar de sorrir enquanto caminhava com a pequena sacerdotisa encostava nele.

* * *

Albus tinha observado os dois se retirando, depois levou Harry pelo caminho oposto, que conduzia até a praia. O rosto do homem parecia tranqüilo como raramente estava. Os dois caminharam algum tempo, antes que o guardião falasse:

— Ela é uma mulher rara. Mais do que esposa, é feita para ser uma companheira. Você será abençoado.

— No entanto, ela será amaldiçoada! — murmurou Harry, e o sorriso irônico marcou seus lábios. — Eu admiro-a profundamente, amo-a como uma igual, e nada tenho a oferecer que não dor, mágoa, e talvez vergonha!

— Não seja tolo — repreendeu Albus, secamente. — Está esquecendo-se do que já sabe, do que você mesmo ensina. O amor é sempre fonte de alegria e regozijo, seja em que forma for, e como for encontrado! Não o frustre, não interfira com seu destino em prol dos outros... Mais uma vez.

Os dois pararam, o som das ondas batendo era tudo que podia ser ouvido. Ao olhar o iniciado, Albus pareceu sentir que nunca tinha visto-o antes, de tão transformado que parecia por seus pensamentos.

— Torço para que esteja certo — falou Harry, olhando-o para o horizonte que não poderia ver. — Caso contrário, o mal que farei há de ser pago em muitas vidas.

— Não diga isso — falou o guardião, consternado.

— É por obrigação — replicou Harry, — e não por desejo pessoal. Enfim, que seja feito da melhor forma possível.

— É tudo que jamais podemos esperar.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Sim, esse capítulo é grande. Bem grande. Interminável, assim, espero que vocês se divirtam. Porque são quase 4 da manhã e eu estou escrevendo há umas boas 8 horas pra postar isso ainda hoje. Então, é. Basicamente, esse é o fim da parte I. Prestem bastante atenção à cada detalhe, pois esse capítulo é um turning point na narrativa. Isso ai, bem, reviews são sempre bem vindas, especialmente de quem está com alert ligado e/ou favoritou e não está falando nada.

beijos chuchus!


	10. Parte II: Hermione

**Parte II**

**Hermione**

"Se um pergaminho traz más notícias, a culpa é do pergaminho ou do que está escrito no pergaminho? Se o pergaminho é portador de boas novas, de que forma pode diferir do pergaminho que traz más notícias?

"Começamos a vida com uma lousa aparentemente vazia — e, embora os escritos que gradativamente aparecem nessa lousa não nos pertençam, nosso julgamento das coisas escritas determina o que somos e o que nos tornaremos. Da mesma forma, a nossa obra será julgada pela maneira como as outras pessoas a aproveitam.

"Portanto, a questão passa a ser a seguinte: como podemos controlar seu uso quando escapa ao nosso controle, passando para as mãos de pessoas sobre as quais não temos qualquer controle?

"Os ensinamentos mais antigos da Casta dos Sacerdotes apregoam que o desempenho de nosso trabalho com a vontade e o desejo que seja pela melhoria do homem e do mundo, nós lhe concedemos nossa benção, que reduzirá o desejo do usuário de aproveitá-la para propósitos destrutivos. Sem dúvida, há alguma verdade nisso — mas redução não é prevenção."

— da introdução a _O Código do Iniciado Draco_

_

* * *

**NA:**_ É apenas para vocês ficarem alegres, estou começando a escrever o capítulo agora e provavelmente entregarei-o em 24-48 horas. Cheers! Enquanto isso vocês podem especular em sua mente sobre o significado desta argumentação, não? xD


	11. Capítulo 8: Promessas

**Capítulo 8 - Promessas**

O fim do verão costumava significar muita chuva na Terra Antiga, mas o calor não se dissipava. As nuvens carregadas e escuras tomavam o céu, e as gotas d'água grossas e fortes afastavam todos do jardim. O próprio chão parecia quente, e sugava com vontade toda aquela água, até que inundasse os pátios e o cheiro da grama molhada se espalhasse pelo ar. O tamborilar da chuva nos telhados, pátios, fontes e lagos era quase musical.

Hermione entrou na biblioteca, achando-a cheia, pois a chuva desestimulava passeios ou atividades fora dali. Podia ver o manto reluzente dos sacerdotes, e as faixas coloridas das sacerdotisas, as cabeças despidas dos estudantes e ouvir o murmúrio suave e continuo das vozes dos escribas, lendo dezenas de textos ao mesmo tempo. O cheiro dos pergaminhos enchia o ar, fazendo-a se sentir completamente à vontade.

Observou bem o local, sentindo o conforto que a biblioteca sempre lhe trazia, enquanto procurava Harry com os olhos. Tinham garantido que ele estaria ali, mas demorou algum tempo para achá-lo, pois se encontrava em um recuo pouco iluminado, conversando com Draco. O curandeiro com seus traços finos e pontudos, coberto por sua grande capa cinzenta contrastava fortemente com o sacerdote emaciado, cabelos escuros e vestes reluzentemente brancas à sua frente. Apesar disso, por um momento, pareceu a Hermione que os dois eram muito parecidos.

O próprio pensamento encheu-a de horror, sendo novamente dominada pelo asco sem motivos que sentia de Draco. "_Aquele homem? Como Harry?"_ balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer aquilo como tolice sem sentido. Os dois estavam entretidos em uma conversa que parecia amigável e animada, no entanto parecia a jovem que eram como forças de igual intensidade, em direções opostas, a se equilibrarem.

Foi Draco quem primeiro reparou na aproximação, e com um sorriso educado, ele anunciou:

— A filha de Thomas o procura, Harry.

Não dispensou mais qualquer atenção a moça, o que era esperado, uma vez que Hermione era apenas uma acolita e ele um dos Iniciados mais importantes de todo o Templo da Luz. Harry, porém, levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, fazendo uma reverência.

— No que posso servi-la, Lady Hermione?

Algumas pessoas olharam na direção deles, e a garota abaixou o rosto, envergonhada. Era muito gentil, mas as maneiras deferentes de Harry atraiam muita atenção, o que não gostava, além de ser uma violação da etiqueta apropriada para a ocasião. Perguntou se Draco desdenhava secretamente do sacerdote por desconhecer os costumes do templo, e o pensamento a deixou tão irritada que sua voz saiu estrangulada:

— Lord Micon, vim em nome de sua escriba. Ela lamenta, mas está doente e não poderá servi-lo hoje.

— Sinto muito ouvir isso — respondeu, com um sorriso penalizado. — Diga a ela que não há urgência alguma, e que não precisa voltar até estar completamente recuperada.

— Espero que não seja nada grave — intrometeu-se Draco, olhando diretamente para acolita. — Já pensei muitas vezes que essas vigílias ao ar livre não fazem bem à saúde de ninguém.

Não havia absolutamente nada de errado com as palavras do Iniciado, elas chegavam a ser de uma cortesia pouco usual para um homem tão austero, todavia aquilo irritou Hermione profundamente — não era em absoluto da conta de Draco como a garota estava ou não, e não pode esconder a frieza em sua voz ao responder:

— Não é nada, ela estará recuperada logo.

Não diria nada, mas a verdade é que Ginny tinha chorado por tanto e por tanto tempo que acabara ficando cheia de dores de cabeça. Sentiu-se um pouco culpada, sabia que o motivo foram suas brincadeiras mais cedo, embora não pudesse entender porque aquilo a perturbara tanto. Além do mais, a garota parecia estar com um ciúme violento de Harry e chorara ainda mais enquanto suplicava que Hermione não fosse encontrá-lo, que enviasse alguma serva com o recado. Isso serviu apenas para irritar a jovem, que deixou-a sozinha para ir a biblioteca. A dor de cabeça, afinal, tinha sido causada pela própria Ginny e quanto antes ela entendesse que não conseguiria nada através daquilo, mais rápido ela deixaria de ter ataques de choro e acabariam, também, as dores de cabeça.

— É melhor que eu vá ver como ela está. Algumas doenças sérias no começo parecem apenas enfermidades menores.

Levantou-se, decidido, e mesmo tendo sido o exemplo da boa educação e falado com as maneiras adequadas para um sacerdote-curandeiro, podia sentir o desgosto de Hermione com aquilo, e precisou esconder um sorriso divertido. Não sentia rancor algum contra acolita, mas esta parecia ter algo indizível contra ele. A pequena Ginny o deixara curioso e as tentativas desajeitadas e sem sentido de Hermione em tentar impedir que ele se aproximar de Ginny o intrigavam como um esforço fútil e absurdo.

Hermione, por sua vez, soube que nada poderia fazer: responsável ou não por Ginny, ela era apenas uma aprendiz enquanto Draco ocupava uma posição respeitável no templo, não cabia a ela questionar suas decisões. Repreendeu-se mentalmente, lembrando que o curandeiro tinha quase idade o suficiente para ser pai de Ginny, era reconhecido por sua competência e grande austeridade, mesmo entre os Túnica Cinzenta.

Os dois homens trocaram cumprimentos cordiais, e Draco afastou-se lentamente, seguindo em direção ao pátio. Ainda observava com cautela a trajetória do Iniciado quando sentiu o toque de Harry em seu pulso.

— Sente comigo, Hermione. A chuva me deixou indisposto para estudar, e me sinto solitário.

— Estava em ótima companhia — respondeu, com um murmúrio ácido.

O homem sorriu, divertido, e assentiu com a cabeça.

— Claro, mas preferia conversar com você, se não for inapropriado ou proibido.

Ela riu, abaixando a cabeça, e respondeu, em um murmúrio.

— Você e Draco estão tão alto na hierarquia do templo que os monitores não os censuraram, mas eu não posso falar mais alto do que isso. — Ela via os escribas guardando e pegando rolos com seus rostos severos, e acrescentou, com alguma exasperação: — Draco deveria tê-lo avisado!

Harry riu com gosto, divertindo-se.

— Acho que ele está tão acostumado a trabalhar sozinho, que nunca sequer reparou nesses pequenos detalhe — sugeriu, abaixando a voz. — Você conhece o Templo melhor do que eu; onde poderíamos conversar livremente?

* * *

Ginny estava deitada em um divã quando a escrava entrou apressada com a expressão meio apavorada, aproximando-se dela.

— O que houve? — perguntou, olhando-a com curiosidade. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A mulher abaixou a cabeça, falando com a voz estrangulada.

— Lord Draco está aqui para ver a senhorita.

O rosto da garota pegou fogo ao lembrar-se das palavras da irmã naquela manhã, e ainda mais intensamente ao reparar que estava em uma camisola.

— Pegue minhas vestes cor de ameixa — pediu ansiosa, permitindo que a mulher a ajudasse a se vestir antes que o Iniciado entrasse.

A escrava abaixou-se em uma mesura aterrorizada conforme o curandeiro entrava no quarto, dominando-o. Era realmente um tanto assustador, seus traços tão finos que pareciam o trabalho de um escultor e não um rosto de um humano capaz de demonstrar sentimentos. Ele era alto, apenas ligeiramente mais baixo que Ron, e suas vestes cinzentas pareciam ocupar um espaço muito maior do que o estritamente requerido pelo seu corte. Era todo pálido e quase sem cor, lábios e pele, olhos e cabelos; sempre com um sorriso no rosto que parecia quase cruel.

Não era o tipo de pessoa que você desejava proximidade, faltava-lhe alguma espécie de carisma capaz de seduzir as pessoas. Não tinha a amabilidade e o bom-humor de Harry, ou a benevolência e sabedoria de Albus, embora claramente fosse um estudioso e com grandes doses de senso de humor. Draco era um homem que desconcertava todos a sua volta, e mais freqüentemente provocava o asco que adoração — o que o deixava feliz, já que não sabia o que poderia fazer com adoração alheia. Não era um homem que gostasse da liderança — ela o atraíra na juventude, nas idéias grandiosas que muito novos fazem a respeito dela, mas a pratica o decepcionara completamente — não queria comandar os demais, pois considerava que a maioria deles sequer era digna de ser notado, que dirá de cumprir ordens que não seriam capazes de entender.

Ginny conseguia quase sentir estas coisas, como se estivessem sussurrando em seu ouvido os segredos por baixo daquela túnica impessoal. Podia perceber que estava interessado nela, de certa forma, mas o que Hermione sugerira era absurdo: o olhar dele enquanto fazia uma mesura não era a de quem procurava fazer a corte — não havia qualquer magnetismo — nem mesmo o de um felino espreitando sua presa — nenhum arrepio percorreu sua nuca exposta — era algo diferente de qualquer uma destas coisas, e ela não sabia dizer o que era.

— Ouvi Hermione dizer que estava doente e não poderia trabalhar hoje — anunciou ele, com uma voz preocupada. — E resolvi vir ver como estava. Poderia ser algo mais sério do que ela foi capaz de perceber.

A vermelhidão cobriu suas bochechas, e a garota balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Não é nada demais, Lord Draco, apenas minha cabeça está dolorida.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, divertido, e anunciou:

— Vou examiná-la mesmo assim.

O túnica cinzenta passou alguns minutos procurando por quaisquer sinais de outra coisa que fosse além da dor de cabeça provocada pelo choro sem nada de alarmante.

— Parece tensa, Ginevra — falou, quase provocando. — Algo te perturbando?

— Está perdendo seu tempo, senhor — respondeu, tentando não demonstrar o momento de timidez. — Não tenho... Nada a ser diagnosticado.

— Está certo — ele levantou com um sorriso, deixando-a confusa pela súbita mudança de comportamento. — Tudo que parece haver de errado com você é a proximidade do momento em que estará cerimonialmente impura. Algumas mulheres têm dores de cabeça e mudanças de humor nesta época, mas acredito que já aprendeu algo sobre isso em seu serviço no Templo de Caratra. Não há nada que eu possa oferecer que você já não tenha sido ensinada por lá. Boa tarde, Ginevra, e melhoras.

Ele saiu antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder — ou dizer que jamais chegara a servir no Templo de Caratra. Sentiu um arrepio passar em suas costas simplesmente de pensar em tal local, pois os mistérios daquelas Sacerdotisas pareciam, a sua mente ainda um tanto infantil, terríveis.

* * *

Harry e Hermione caminharam juntos pelas vias molhadas do templo. Com sua característica habilidade de reparar nas necessidades daqueles perto de si, a jovem manteve seus passos lentos o suficiente para não apressarem o Iniciado, sem andar tão devagar que ele pudesse reparar nisso. As pessoas em torno olhavam com curiosidade para a dupla, e embora Harry não pudesse reparar muito bem, pode sentir o incomodo da garota e seguiram em silêncio.

Ela puxou uma cortina e entraram em uma ante-sala para um dos pátios internos em um dos prédios de alojamento dos sacerdotes que não eram casados. Uma das paredes era completamente tomada por uma enorme janela, tampada por uma persiana de madeira; que ainda deixava entrar a leve fragrância das flores sedentas por água e o frescor da tarde. Ainda podiam ouvir o tamborilar da água no laguinho do pátio e no piso do lado de fora.

Aquele era um dos lugares preferidos de Hermione, e ela jamais tinha dividido-o com ninguém, nem mesmo com a irmã.

— Venho muito aqui quando quero estudar em paz, a biblioteca pode ser muito barulhenta em dias como esse. Do outro lado do pátio mora apenas um velho sacerdote, já bastante entrevado, e que quase nunca sai. Certamente podemos falar livremente aqui.

Os dois sentaram no banco que tinha sido posto embaixo da janela. Harry tinha as mãos nos joelhos, segurando-os apenas para soltá-los, e tentando sorrir sem muito sucesso. Hermione torcia os dedos de nervoso, e sua voz desafinou quando tentou protestar.

— Agora que podemos falar, ficamos os dois aqui calados!

— No entanto, tem uma coisa que eu _preciso_ falar — respondeu, em um tom tão cheio de significado que a garota prendeu a respiração. — Hermione...

— Lord Harry... Príncipe...

Ele levantou as mãos, como quem se protege de um tapa.

— Não me chame assim! Eu renunciei a tudo isso! Você sabe qual meu nome.

— Harry — respondeu, num sussurro igualmente reverente.

Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

— Hermione, eu me ponho como seu humilde pretendente — ele falava baixo e de forma rígida, demonstrando o quanto aquilo exigia de ser controle. — Tenho muito pouco a lhe oferecer e muito a te exigir, mas... Eu confio em você, Hermione, e te admiro desde que te conheci.

Ele parou, respirando fundo, procurando as palavras corretas para aquele momento, coisa com o qual nunca fora muito bom, ainda mais sob tamanha pressão.

— Eu gostaria que tivéssemos tido mais tempo... Achei em você uma companheira, uma amiga, como jamais esperei, e... Talvez, com o tempo, nosso amor tivesse criado raízes e florescido, e cada uma destas palavras fosse natural, mas... É irônico, ou talvez seja karma, que eu que comandei exércitos, e recebi tributos de senhores de terra, hoje não possa te oferecer nada, nem mesmo uma promessa de felicidade. Tudo que posso te oferecer é minha confiança e meu carinho. Sei que pela lei do templo, tu ainda és livre para tomar um amante e produzir um filho antes de casar com Ron... E juro que não quero me intrometer no seu casamento futuro, e acredito que vocês dois... Seriam a melhor opção para educar esta criança. Eu te pergunto, Hermione, você poderia me aceitar? Nestas condições? Poderia eu continuar minha confiança em você? Sem promessas, sem nada... Eu sou um mero pedinte aqui.

A jovem balançou a cabeça, atordoada.

— Você me ama?

Ele quase riu, e estendendo as mãos, segurou as dela entre as suas.

— Sem dúvida alguma, pois me parece que estar perto de você é tão natural quanto respirar. Eu vejo em você tanto potencial, e... Eu posso simplesmente confiar em você, Hermione. Isso é tudo.

Ela aproximou as mãos do homem de si, e repetiu, ainda sem entender completamente.

— Harry, você me ama?

— Seria mais fácil te olhar e... Você entende realmente o que eu estou te pedindo? Eu não poderia ter meu filho com qualquer mulher, apenas uma em que eu pudesse confiar meu coração tanto quanto minha mente, e nenhuma outra mulher que eu conheça poderia me trazer isso... Você entende, realmente, o que estou te pedindo?

A jovem sorriu, aproximando-se dele e envolvendo-o em um abraço.

— Este aqui é meu lugar, Harry — respondeu, a felicidade transbordando na voz. — E confiaria em você de olhos fechados, te seguindo até o próprio fim do mundo, se você me pedisse.

Ele chegou um pouco para trás, se desvencilhando um pouco do abraço, e tocou os lábios dela levemente com os dele, em um beijo ao mesmo tempo doce e casto, que ela retribuiu.

E, enquanto a chuva caia, os dois se dedicavam a descobrir uma nova face do outro.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Sorry, sorry, eu sei que demorei e fui uma má, que quebrei minha promessa, mas esse finalzinho com cena romântica HH me custou quase tanto esforço quanto literalmente parir, so...

Outra coisa: sugiro que ponham a fic em Alert. Apesar das atualizações do AtU deverem ser de 15 em 15 dias, eu provavelmente só atualizarei Teias uma vez por mês – afinal, eu tenho TRES longs em andamento.

Por favor, me dêem muito amor. xD


	12. Capítulo 9: O Santuário

**Capítulo 9 – O Santuário**

A chuva perdeu seu ímpeto no decorrer da tarde, e embora o céu continuasse coberto de nuvens cinzentas, não havia mais o tamborilar da chuva para acompanhá-lo. Ginevra estava sentada no quarto de partilhava com Hermione, enquanto uma serva lhe escovava os longos cabelos brilhantes. Na gaiola, o pássaro que ganhara da irmã naquela última feira assobiava sua canção alegremente e a menina acompanhava com alguma satisfação.

O vento balançava as cortinas diáfanas, movendo também os galhos baixos das árvores, proporcionando um frescor bem vindo no meio do verão. O quarto era iluminado por uma luz suave, quase natural demais para que o fosse, refletindo o brilho dos móveis de madeira nobre envernizados, as sedas das almofadas, e os ricos ornamentos de prata, jade, turquesa. Era um luxo muito maior do que Hermione tivera quando tinha sua idade, e Ginny sentia-se um pouco constrangida, pois sabia que como escriba ou neófita não deveria lhe seria permitida tais coisas, no entanto, ninguém lhe proibira e ela apreciava o conforto — sua vergonha era apenas uma dor no fundo da consciência. Desvencilhando-se da serva, ela falou, com a petulância de alguém que sente que precisa provar merecimento:

— É o suficiente. Se continuar, fará minha cabeça doer de novo, e estou ouvindo minha irmã chegar.

Levantou-se com energia e caminhou em quase saltos em direção à porta, mas a animação morreu em seus lábios ao ver a jovem. A voz da irmã, no entanto, soou perfeitamente natural:

— Quer dizer que sua dor de cabeça passou? Eu achei que ainda fosse estar na cama.

A ruiva observou-a com atenção, e sem conseguir discernir com sua mente o que tinha de diferente, pensou que estava imaginando coisas.

— Dormi quase a tarde toda. E me sentia melhor quando acordei. — ficou por um momento, em silêncio, enquanto via Hermione andar pelo quarto, procurando palavras para o que iria dizer. — Lord Draco...

A morena a interrompeu com um gesto impaciente.

— Já sei, ele me disse que viria visitá-la. Você pode me contar tudo em outra hora.

A adolescente piscou, confusa e magoada.

— Por quê? Está com pressa? É sua noite de serviço no Templo?

Hermione negou com a cabeça, e depois tocou no cabelo da irmã de leve, em uma caricia ligeira.

— Fico feliz que esteja melhor — acrescentou, num tom mais conciliador. — Quer chamar Elara para mim, querida?

A pequena mulher veio rapidamente, e ajudou a jovem sacerdotisa a tirar os trajes externos. Hermione jogou-se em uma pilha de almofadas, e Ginny ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, preocupada.

— Aconteceu algo de errado?

— Não — respondeu, a voz um tanto distante, quase como se sonhasse. — Não houve nada de errado, nem haverá. — ela olhou para a irmã sorrindo. — Ginny...

E parou, abruptamente, mudando de idéia.

— O que foi? — pressionou a mais jovem, sentindo um pânico que não sabia explicar, o mesmo que tomara conta de si ao ver a irmã chegar ao quarto.

— Ginny... — ela falou o nome suavemente, com delicadeza. — Eu vou para a Gentil. — Pegou de leve na mão da jovem garota, antes de continuar. — Quer ir comigo?

A ruiva ficou completamente atordoada. A Gentil era como às vezes chamavam o Templo de Caratra. Seu santuário era visitado apenas para determinados rituais – todos transformadores, nascimento, transformação, morte – ou em momentos de intensa crise mental, quando era preciso se refugiar nos braços acolhedores da Deusa Mãe.

— Eu não entendo — murmurou. — Por quê? — Ela apertou com força a mão que a tocava, tentando fazer com que a irmã prestasse atenção. — O que está acontecendo com você?

Hermione estava confusa e exaltada, tudo que tinha acontecido naquela tarde lhe parecia novo e surpreendente, completamente fora de suas experiências comuns. Não precisaria de nem um instante antes de saber qual resposta daria à Harry — a devoção que ele era capaz de inspirar não permitiria qualquer outra — mas ele a proibira de tomar qualquer decisão imediata. Algo no fundo de seu coração, no entanto, a perturbava, pedia por um conforto que não sabia onde achar. Confiava na irmã, mas Ginevra ainda era muito criança para entender aquilo — ou assim achava, sem perceber, também, sua profunda empatia.

Ginny, por sua vez, nunca conhecera qualquer mãe — Hermione foi o mais próximo que jamais teve disto — e sentia profundamente a distancia que crescia entre elas, e exclamou, sua voz ao mesmo tempo lamentosa e estrangulada:

— Hermione!

— Ah, por favor, não me faça perguntas! — respondeu, irritada, e depois tentando conciliar, continuou. — Mas não quer ir comigo? Por favor?

— Claro que irei — respondeu a jovem, com um nó na garganta.

A morena se sentou e sorriu. Abraçou a irmã e beijou sua cabeça, antes de ir distraidamente se vestir. A jovem ficou observando espantada, tentando definir o que era exatamente que fazia com que sentisse como se o colo da irmã estivesse terrivelmente conspurcado.

* * *

O Templo de Caratra ficava afastado de todo resto do Templo, do lado oposta à Casa dos Doze, uma caminhada longa através de jardins e gramados cheios de árvores que ainda mantinham a umidade da longa chuva, o cheiro da terra molhada se espalhando pelo ar. Pequenas flores resistiam ao calor, e as duas irmãs caminharam em silêncio respirando a fragrância marcante dos cravos, rosas e jasmins molhados.

O santuário ficava abaixo de uma pequena colina, um jardim quase selvagem que manifestava toda exuberância da Deusa como aquela que dá vida à Terra, vibrante ainda com os últimos tons da primavera que tinham se não pareciam ter esmaecido ao sol de verão, pelo contrário. Antes da entrada do Templo, havia um pequeno lago arredondado, suas águas eram transparentes às beiras e se perdiam em um verde profundo no trecho de maior profundidade, sob o céu azul. O sol apareceu brevemente por trás do prédio, caminhando para dar lugar a noite, e todo templo pareceu incendiar-se com o brilho amarelo-avermelhado que tocava as paredes de alabastro; podiam sentir a o cheiro leve de incenso que vinha de dentro do prédio, e as primeiras luzes brilhantes acenderam-se dentro do santuário.

Percebendo que Ginny ficava para trás, Hermione sentou-se na relva ao lado do caminho, contemplando seu destino. Logo a ruiva chegou até ela, e ficaram sentadas lado a lado, descansando enquanto olhavam as águas calmas do Lago Sagrado que precisaria ser atravessado para que chegassem, enfrentando suas águas para que chegassem ao outro lado. Aquele era um ritual que era realizado ao menos uma vez por todas as mulheres do Templo, embora somente os mais elevados entre os Sacerdotes e os Acólitos aprendessem o real significado daquele ato: a travessia feita significava uma mudança completa em suas vidas, chegando a maturidade, conforme enfrentava as águas relutantes em deixá-las passar. Fosse em orgulho ou relutância, em alegria ou tristeza, em infantilidade ou maturidade, rebelião ou conformidade, toda garota um dia passava por isso, transformando-se assim em mulher.

Hermione, que aprendera tudo isto muito bem, encarava as águas com uma apreensão que nunca antes sentira. Fora iniciada neste mistério e achava que o compreendia, no entanto, ainda hesitava, pois sabia que, desta vez, a transformação seria realmente completa. Pensou em Harry, e em seu amor e confiança, tentando achar a coragem que precisava para enfrentar o lago; mas havia um temor nisto também, como se soubesse o que poderia acontecer caso fosse. Abraçou a adolescente, numa súplica silenciosa para que fosse tranqüilizada.

Ginny, claro, podia sentir isso, mas olhou para o outro lado, com o rosto em confusão. Era como se seu mundo virasse pelo avesso – era o oposto da normalidade, consolar ao invés de ser consolada. Não queria nem pensar no que Hermione poderia estar enfrentando para que fosse tão longe em busca de ajuda, ali, no mais antigo e mais sagrado de todos os santuários, onde ambas tinham nascido. Também sentia medo, lembrando-se das palavras de Draco como se elas fossem um aviso. Caso caminhasse para dentro daquelas águas, seria arrebatada pela corrente da vida, como acontecia com todas as mulheres. Murmurou, entre a melancolia e a indignação:

— Isto é cruel! A vida é cruel... Eu gostaria de não ter nascido mulher!

Ela censurou-se, sabendo que aquilo era uma atitude egoísta e errada, estava distraindo e chamando a atenção de Hermione que já encarava seus próprios problemas e a procurava em busca de compreensão e não mais problemas. A irmã estava enfrentando aquele teste agora, e o seu ainda estava no futuro, no entanto parecia-lhe que corria contra algo inevitável, que iria tomá-la caso quisesse, caso não, portanto, insistiu:

— Por que, Hermione? Por quê?

Mas pela primeira vez, a irmã não tinha resposta alguma, e apenas apertou-a mais um pouco em seus braços por um instante. Voltando ao seu papel natural, reencontrou sua confiança. Sentia-se apaixonada naquele momento, honrada acima de tudo que pudera imaginar, e havia uma felicidade intensa em seu coração.

— Um dia não vai se sentir assim, querida — foi tudo que respondeu, antes de soltá-la. — Agora eu entrarei no Santuário. Quer me acompanhar pelo resto do caminho?

Inicialmente, Ginny não viu nenhum problema nisto — sabia que teria que atravessá-lo um dia, e talvez fosse melhor ter sido preparada e acompanhada pela irmã antes, sem precisar temer a solenidade ritual. No entanto, ao ver a morena levantar-se, sentiu o pânico novamente em sua garganta, além de toda razão. Caso a acompanhasse por livre e espontânea vontade, estaria se entregando cegamente à fúria e violência da natureza que também faziam parte de Caratra. Havia mais que rebelião em sua voz ao responder.

— Não, não quero ir!

— Nem mesmo se eu pedir?

A voz de Hermione soava emotiva e magoada, e era raro que demonstrasse desta forma seus sentimentos. Queria que a irmã compreendesse e partilhasse com ela um momento tão importante, que dividia toda sua vida.

A adolescente respondeu sacudindo a cabeça em uma negativa, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, cheia de medo. Uma mágoa que não sabia estar guardando veio a tona: Hermione estava abandonando-a, e ela não iria ajudar. E, surpreendendo até ela mesma, a moça viu-se renovar o pedido:

— Ginny... Irmãzinha... Por favor... Eu quero... _Preciso_ de você ao meu lado... Não quer vir comigo?

A menina descobriu o rosto, secando as lágrimas do pânico, e quando conseguiu falar continuava a responder com negativas balbulciadas. A mais velha deu um passo para longe da irmã que continuava sentada, antes de dizer, a voz já recomposta:

— Desculpe, querida. Eu não tinha o direito de te pedir isto.

A ruiva arrependeu-se, e pensou em voltar atrás, mas já era tarde. Hermione já se afastava, enquanto ela só conseguia ficar imóvel, comprimindo o rosto molhado contra a relva fria, chorando silenciosamente com amargura.

Sem olhar para trás, Hermione retirou suas vestes, deixando-as cair em torno dos pés e soltou os cabelos, que caíram por suas costas. Passou a mão por eles, e subitamente, sentiu-se consciente de seu corpo jovem, e um arrepio correu seu corpo ao pensar no que Harry lhe pedira – lhe oferecera. Pela única vez em sua vida, percebeu que era bonita, e alegrou-se com isto — embora também sentisse uma pontada de tristeza ao se lembrar que Harry jamais poderia contemplá-la.

Tudo isto durou apenas um momento, e logo em seguida, ela entrou no lado, avançando até que a água morna chegasse a seu peito, embora já não parecesse mais apenas água, mas algo vivo que a tragava, e uma luz que a preenchia de um azul e violeta suaves, cintilando e fluindo não apenas em torno mas _através_ dela. Sentiu um novo êxtase sufocante ao mergulhar, permitindo que a água lhe encobrisse a cabeça por alguns instantes.

Novamente levantou, e agora era como se o Templo a chamasse, conforme as gotas que lhe desciam os cabelos e a face estivessem purificando-a em um sentido ainda mais profundo do que jamais experimentara, lavando-a de toda sua vida passada. Todas as irritações e pequenos males lhe pareceram pequenas demais, subitamente, conforme era inundada por uma força infinita que parecia lhe subir pela espinha e lançar-se ao céu apenas para voltar dele para si, e novamente à água. Desta vez Hermione pode compreender – de uma forma que não tinha entendido antes – que sendo humana era também divina em sua natureza.

Saiu da água quase pesarosa e parou por um instante antes de entrar no templo, solene. Com a austera concentração que lhe era característica, a jovem sacerdotisa entrou e vestiu os trajes sacramentais de Caratra que permaneciam guardados na ante-sala, usando de toda sua força de vontade para não pensar em quando precisaria voltar ali.

Ao entrar no santuário propriamente dito, ela parou diante do altar em uma reverência que, até então, desconhecera. Prendeu em sua cintura a faixa nupcial e, abrindo os braços, ajoelhou-se com a cabeça abaixada, em uma humildade que nunca tinha sentido. Queria orar, mas as palavras lhe faltaram, pois sentia que estava diante de algo que jamais antes conhecera.

— Mãe... — murmurou, vibrando de temor e desejo. — Não me falte!

Pareceu-lhe que era envolvida por um novo ardor, e os olhos da imagem pareciam lhe sorrir, os olhos de sua própria mãe da qual mal se lembrava e algo até além disto, muito maior e que nunca poderia abandoná-la. Permaneceu ali por um longo tempo, imóvel, deixando que seu espírito flutuasse naquela calma que sentia, em visões indefinidas que passavam por sua mente, e soube a paz que elas a proporcionavam, jamais a deixaria inteiramente.

* * *

Quando Ginny finalmente se moveu, o sol já havia sumido completamente e as estrelas já estavam no alto do céu. Compreendeu, de repente, que já era bem tarde, e que caso Hermione tivesse a intenção de voltar, já o teria feito há muitas horas.

Tal percepção foi como um espinho sendo enfiado em seu coração: a irmã tinha esquecido dela novamente! Infeliz e magoada, retornou sozinha à Casa dos Doze, onde descobriu que Elara não sabia mais do que ela sobre as intenções de Hermione, ou caso soubesse, se recusava a discuti-las com a ruiva. Isto só piorou o humor da garota, que continuou exigindo com palavras bruscas que revelasse tudo, até que a geralmente paciência Elara tivesse lágrimas exasperadas rolando de seu rosto.

As servas das demais acolitas e algumas das vizinhas já estava tão aflitas quanto a própria menina quando Luna apareceu, procurando a prima, agravando ainda mais a situação ao indagar por ela.

— Como eu iria saber? — explodiu a ruiva, furiosa. — Hermione não me diz nada!

Virando a cabeça meio de lado, como se não tivesse ouvido o tom, a loira replicou em um tom distraído, como se falasse mais consigo que com a garota:

— Não sei porque ela deveria lhe contar qualquer coisa mais, já que claramente você não pode entender e sequer é problema seu... E você tem sido tão mimada que está ficando insuportável, como uma criancinha, que precisa ser mandada de volta ao seu lugar.

Ginny não soltou uma lágrima sequer, apenas sentou-se, completamente arrasada. Luna já estava quase na porta, quando olhou e voltou rapidamente para junto da ruiva, abraçando-a com seu afeto sem exigências:

— Não queria lhe machucar Ginny... Desculpe-me. — Ela pegou na mão da moça mais nova, com extrema gentileza, e sua voz demonstrava uma rara preocupação ao continuar. — Sei que só tem Hermione e que tem se sentido muito sozinha, mas você poderia ter muitas amigas caso quisesse só... De qualquer forma, você pode sempre vir ver Lysandra, ela sente sua falta! Venha comigo e brinque um pouco com ela, de nada adianta ficar aqui se lamentando!

O sorriso da ruiva era relutante porém sincero.

— Amanhã — murmurou. — Eu... Prefiro ficar sozinha agora.

Luna olhou-a, com seus imensos olhos azuis que pareciam poder ver tudo que ia dentro de Ginny e largou sua mão, antes de dizer:

— Bem, não vou tentar convencê-la — e sem nenhuma mudança em sua voz calma e etérea, falou. — Mas deve se lembrar de algo: Hermione não pertence a ninguém que não a si mesma, e o mesmo serve para você, que é uma pessoa por si só. Boa noite, querida.

Depois que Luna se foi, Ginny ficou olhando para a porta fechada. As palavras simples começaram lhe parecer enigmáticas e estranhas, cheias de significados escondidos que ainda não conseguia compreender. Depois, dizendo a si mesmo que Luna estava apenas sendo Luna mais uma vez, tentou tirar elas de sua mente.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Me desculpem, mais uma vez, pelo bloqueio que me faz estar postando tão devagar. Eu sei que isso deixa a história confusa e tudo mais, mas eu realmente tenho tido muita dificuldade em escrever... Perdoem-me e não me abandonem, não se desesperem, que eu não posso ficar sem você! Que eu não posso ficar, ficar sem te veeeeer, veeem pro swing da cooor... _ooops._

Viram? Eu sou um ser humano em crise e precisando de amor até da Daniela Mercury! =D


	13. Capítulo 10: O Retiro

**Capítulo 10 – O Retiro**

Poucos dias depois Ginny acordou com uma dor como uma pontada no baixo ventre. Soltou um gemido dolorido, e quando Hermione a encontrou, encolhia-se na cama como um gatinho sem mãe.

— Não pode ficar ai o dia inteiro — reclamou a outra, sempre prática. — Vamos, levante-se.

— Não quero — resmungou a ruiva, relutante. — Estou com dores!

— Que certamente não vão melhorar só porque você está deitada — retrucou a morena, inflexível. — Vamos, Tome um banho e se sentirá melhor. Vou chamar Elara para te ajudar.

E após alguns minutos que a criada tinha levado a garota emburrada para a câmara onde costumavam tomar banho, esta soltou uma exclamação. Hermione não era capaz de ouvir o que as duas diziam, mas rapidamente Elara voltou com um sorriso no rosto.

— Finalmente, senhora, chegou o momento! — anunciou, exultante. — Ela está sacramentalmente impura!

Hermione sorriu benevolente para a criada, e acenou com a cabeça, enquanto esta voltava para preparar o banho especial ao qual Ginny deveria ser submetida, permitiu-se lembrar da maciez de seu corpinho quando era apenas um bebê, e de todos os anos pelos quais cuidou de sua irmã com carinho. Agora ela já era uma mulher, não mais uma criança. Parecia-lhe muito correto que logo depois de ter dado o primeiro passo a caminho da maternidade, sua pequena irmã finalmente cruzasse também uma linha importante.

* * *

Ginny tremeu enquanto Elara a lavava com água fria, misturada com alguma flor de cheiro cítrico e forte. Depois disto, a mulher ajudou-a a tornar a se vestir, tomando todo cuidado para não encostar em um sequer fio de cabelo da ruiva, de forma que não partilhasse de sua impureza. Ela lhe deu determinadas ervas cujas propriedades evitavam que o sangramento sujasse as vestes ou criassem um odor muito forte, e conduziu-a até a sala onde uma mulher desconhecida e com as vestes azuis de uma Iniciada de Caratra sorriu estranhamente, como um animal selvagem, ao vê-la.

— Então, você é a pequena Ginevra — falou, e a pele da garota arrepiou sob o olhar de escrutínio da mulher mais velha. — Uma atendente me disse que havia uma garota que deveria ser levada para o isolamento pela primeira vez, mas não imaginei... Bem, isto não importa.

A menina nada respondeu, subitamente tímida. A mulher era bem mais alta do que ela, e mais velha também, em torno dos trinta anos. Tinha os cabelos bem mais escuros do que o normal na casta dos sacerdotes, quase negro e, no entanto, havia algo a respeito da forma dos olhos e de seu estranho sorriso que eram quase familiares.

— Você sabe quem eu sou? — perguntou a sacerdotisa, com a voz divertida e ao mesmo tempo, cheia de escárnio.

— Não — murmurou, ainda sem jeito.

— Meu nome é Pansy. Eu sou a Suma Sacerdotisa de Caratra — os olhos da garota arregalaram-se. — E estou aqui cumprindo este serviço menor apenas para dar uma olhada em minha _irmãzinha_.

Ginny sentiu o arrepio se intensificar com o deboche na voz da mulher. Agora que tinha dito, podia reconhecer que os traços eram os de seu pai. Tinha sido o comentário do templo por toda sua infância a história de Pansy.

A mãe dela era uma das mulheres do templo, sem ter sido iniciada em nenhum serviço específico, e tinha declarado ao conselho que o pai da criança que carregava era Thomas. Seu pai admitira ter sido amante da mulher, mas também indicou o nome de outros que, segundo o que se sabia, tinham tanta chance quanto ele de ser pai do bebê. Era-se tolerado que houvessem filhos antes do casamento, mas não o comportamento promiscuo da moça, que foi expulsa do templo.

Despojada de todos os direitos, sua filha não pode nascer no Templo de Caratra, e fora relegada aos muros da cidade, como tantos párias. Tendo sido recolhida pelos Túnica Cinzenta, ela cresceu entre eles, e tornou-se uma de suas _saji_. No entanto, era evidente para quem quer que a olhasse sua paternidade, e logo Thomas tornou-se motivo de piada por todo templo. Era um absurdo que o novo arquiadministrador tivesse uma das maiores párias do templo a sua imagem e semelhança, e após alguns meses ele finalmente começou o complicado processo de adoção da jovem, que foi então admitida no Templo de Caratra, onde ascendera por seu próprio mérito.

No entanto, Ginny nunca conhecera a irmã muito mais velha antes disso, o que no momento lhe parecia bom. Pansy parecia fazer questão de rivalizá-la, acuá-la, e fazê-la se sentir como uma criança boba, o que detestava, e respondeu o deboche com um ar de rebeldia. Isto fez com que a morena tornasse seu sorriso mais suave, como se finalmente decidisse aceitá-la, e levantou uma das mãos.

— Estou aqui para levá-la para o retiro — anunciou, então, rigidamente, como um texto bem decorado. — A marca da mulher chegou para você, e deve isolar-se de todos os demais, para não contaminá-los com a impureza. Por três dias, ao menos, ficarás sozinha, esperando o fluxo terminar, e depois, a porta será aberta, e você caminhará até o Templo de Caratra, onde será recebida por nós.

A garota encolheu-se, e Pansy teve um momento de ternura.

— Não se assuste. Não passará fome ou sede, nem nenhuma necessidade. Não terá muitos confortos, mas neste momento, sua energia flui para dentro, como o sangue flui para fora, e não deve misturar-se com os outros, para que não perturbe a energia deles.

Reconfortada, mas ainda sentindo-se impotente, a garota se deixou conduzir até uma série de quartos na ala mais distante da Casa dos Doze, onde as mulheres costumavam fazer seus retiros. Já tinha estado lá – não sendo ainda donzela, não lhe fora proibida a entrada – mas não ficou nos quartos comuns, sendo levada para um quarto pequeno, com as janelas recorbertas por grossas cortinas que quase não permitiam a entrada de luz, onde um catre coberto apenas por finos lençóis e um pequeno armário cheio de suprimentos eram o único adorno.

— Neste lugar você deve esperar que o fluxo passe, como um bebê no útero espera o momento correto para nascer, e no final deste tempo, renascerá no Templo de Caratra.

Ginny achou que sufocaria enquanto a pesada porta era fechada sem que nada pudesse fazer. Bateu os punhos com toda força, gritando para ser libertada, e apesar de ouvir um choro baixinho do outro lado – talvez Elara? – ninguém surgiu para soltá-la. A garota soluçou de pavor, temendo a escuridão do quarto, e foi tomada um por choro histérico, que só terminou com a chegada do sono.

* * *

Acordou dolorida e assustada, sentindo-se infeliz e úmida. Tateando a parede, achou uma porta que dava para um banheiro cuja iluminação era suave e quase cinzenta. Banhou-se sozinha, e com alguma dificuldade, tornou a vestir-se, ajeitando-se. Com a porta aberta, podia ver que o quarto não era nem tão pequeno ou tão precário quanto imaginara inicialmente: não era, na verdade, diferente de seus aposentos no dormitório dos escribas, exceto que nunca passara tanto tempo sozinha lá.

Mas não poderia ser diferente: a natureza a dominara finalmente e a dobrara a sua vontade, e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Deveria ficar ali, solitária, até que pudesse sair para o Templo de Caratra. A imagem do lago lhe veio à cabeça, e sentiu um calafrio: ele a tragaria para suas águas, fazendo dela nada mais que uma reprodutora, quase como um animal selvagem obrigado a prestar tributos aquelas forças primitivas e descontroladas.

Ao chegar neste ponto, tornou a chorar até dormir.

Hermione tinha perdido qualquer sinal de paciência, e andava furiosa de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, esbravejando.

— Há séculos esse tipo de clausura não é usado! Todas nós apenas ficamos no quarto separado e... ! O que essa mulher está pensando?

Harry, que viera lhe visitar, podia sentir a vibração nervosa da mulher andando em torno dele.

— Ela é a Suma Sacerdotisa de Caratra, não cabe a você questioná-la.

— É uma crueldade e uma forma de nos punir pelos erros do meu pai! Sorte à minha por ela não estar tão bem colocada quando foi a _minha_ hora.

A mulher continuava andando de um lado para o outro, em uma energia indignada, enquanto Luna entrou nos aposentos.

— Qual o problema?

— Pansy colocou Ginny em retiro na sala escura por três dias ao menos — respondeu Harry, soando cansado.

— E qual é o problema? — continuou perguntando a menina, com a testa franzida.

— Ninguém mais fica lá, é uma crueldade! — respondeu a morena, beirando a histeria.

— Eu fiquei — relembrou Luna, suavemente. — E não foi nenhuma crueldade.

— É diferente, você estava já sendo preparada para servir os... — a mulher se interrompeu e olhou para a prima. — Eles estão pretendendo fazer dela uma Sacerdotisa do Oráculo, Luna? Independente do que ela queira?

A loira a observou por alguns momentos, com os olhos arregalados, antes de responder.

— O caminho de Ginevra é dela mesma, e ninguém pode forçá-la a escolher. Mas te garanto que nenhum mal vai vir para ela nessa clausura. Talvez seja o que ela precisa, ficar consigo mesma um pouco.

Harry acenou a cabeça em concordância, e Hermione olhou de um para o outro, incrédula.

— Já é ruim o suficiente ficar dias sozinha, sem ninguém para estar ou conversar! Isso já é o suficiente para você ficar consigo mesma, sem precisar colocar uma menina chorando e assustada presa em um quarto sem _nada_, sem _luz_! Ela vai ficar aterrorizada e qual benefício disso? Que diferença isso faz que não para fazê-la ainda mais revoltada?

Luna balançou a cabeça negativamente, antes de responder.

— Quanto à diferença que isso faz, eu não posso lhe responder, embora você conheça o suficiente dos mistérios para poder adivinhar. Não é preciso ser nenhum oráculo.

E com seus passos leves, ela saiu do aposento, deixando a morena atordoada e o Iniciado com um sorriso misterioso de quem sabe mais do que ousaria dizer.

* * *

O segundo dia começou com uma bandeja com maçãs e outras frutas deixada dentro do quarto. Ginny não vira ninguém entrar, e ficou impressionada com o quanto dormira, e o quão profundamente. Comeu o que tinham lhe deixado para café da manhã, e usou a água perfumada do banheiro para lavar-se.

Era trabalhoso, vestir-se e despir-se sozinha, e lidar com aquele fluxo nauseabundo de sangue morto. Ao mesmo tempo, não havia ali lugar pra a vergonha. Não havia ninguém para comentar sobre seu corpo, ou para lhe dar conselhos. Ali, ela dependia apenas de si mesma, e tudo que podia escutar era a própria voz, cantarolando sem perceber.

Pensou que gostaria de ter algo para fazer. O confinamento era ruim o suficiente, mas o tédio pela falta de atividade mental era ainda pior. Era quase como andar em um sonho, a luz cinzenta invadindo o quarto e deixando uma claridade estranha, sobrenatural, diferente de tudo que experimentara. Não era exatamente como estar sob o céu estrelado, ou como o sol que tudo iluminava, mas como se fosse já o meio do caminho para os lugares fechados dentro de sua mente e do mundo dos espíritos.

Era como se seu corpo, preso ali, permitisse com que ela fosse mais longe com a mente. Tão longe que podia quase ver, de olhos abertos, Hermione assistindo sua aula, Luna brincando com Lysandra, Harry e Albus conversando conforme passeavam pelo templo, Draco sentado em sua escrivaninha, sem ninguém para lhe auxiliar, debruçado sobre o papel, Pansy com uma expressão pensativa enquanto as sacerdotisas auxiliares de Caratra andavam em torno dela como abelhas em uma colméia.

Percebeu então que não era apenas uma forma de falar, mas que elas realmente dançavam em torno dela em espirais duplas, com um passo quase-deslizante, a vida e a morte se encontrando sob os véus azuis da Suma Sacerdotisa. Por um momento, lhe pareceu que a mulher a olhava nos olhos, e sorria seu sorriso estranho, como se a visse também.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, e tudo sumiu. Encolheu-se, assustada. Sempre pudera perceber o que as pessoas sentiam muito bem, mas nunca antes _vira_ daquela forma. Talvez o fluxo lunar que tanto temera tivesse aberto novas comportas em seu corpo e seu espírito, a fazendo poder chegar onde antes não conseguia.

Descobriu que gostava daquilo, pois era como descobrir imensas novas possibilidades, nunca esperadas. Em um momento de epifania, percebeu que jamais teria conseguido fazê-lo caso não estivesse tão isolada, tão voltada para si mesma, até conseguir ir além.

Não era, afinal, um castigo.

Era um presente que a mulher lhe dera.

* * *

Draco encarava todos os homens do Templo Cinzento em fila, para sua inspeção. Fazia perguntas baixas a todos, questionando seus trabalhos, suas ausências e seus métodos, antes de seguir para o próximo.

Percebeu que não conhecia meia dúzia de noviços – mas cada iniciado tinha o direito e o dever de passar seu conhecimento à alguém. Preferia não pensar nisso, pois isso o faria se sentir velho, e nunca encontrara alguém com potencial o suficiente para que o interessasse. Os Sacerdotes da Luz exibiam seus acólitos com orgulho, e mesmo os Túnica Cinzenta pareciam cheios de prazer ao exibir e contar os progressos de seus alunos.

Mas havia algo de estranho: um homem, com pouco mais de vinte anos, o rosto imberbe e redondo, os olhos vazios. Usava o manto de um noviço, mas diferente dos outros, não estava próximo ao seu mestre.

Draco aproximou-se com cautela, e percebeu que todos observavam sua reação. Levantou a mão na direção do rapaz, em reconhecimento, e este que respondeu com uma mesura e um sinal – era, afinal, um conhecedor das técnicas e segredos dos Túnica Cinzenta.

— Qual seu nome? — perguntou, rude.

— Eu sou ninguém — replicou, os olhos completamente desfocados e distraídos. — Eu sou vazio.

— Quem é este garoto? — falou, virando-se para os demais, que deram os ombros.

— Ele apareceu no templo duas ou três luas atrás, e entrou sozinho — respondeu finalmente Rabastan, balançando a cabeça. — Você sabe perfeitamente bem que ele não poderia ter entrado se não soubesse os devidos sinais e... Bem, o que deveríamos ter feito? Ele não responde pergunta nenhuma! Não sabemos de onde veio, ou quem são seus mestres, mas ele entrou aqui!

Draco observou o outro iniciado por algum tempo em silêncio antes de concordar com a cabeça e aproximar-se do rapaz.

— De hoje em diante, será meu noviço — anunciou, e o jovem abaixou cabeça, encostando a testa na barra do manto de Draco antes de levantar e esticar as mãos, em um pedido ritual de benção.

O iniciado respondeu apropriadamente, e encarregou-se de retirá-lo da presença dos outros. Um homem como aquele — um canal aberto e vazio — poderia ser usado de muitas formas errôneas, e ele faria tudo à seu alcance para evitar isto.

* * *

Na solidão do terceiro dia, percebeu que pela primeira vez podia olhar para si e se avaliar friamente, todas as possibilidades e chegar a novas compreensões. Entendeu, pela primeira vez, que a expressão 'cerimonialmente impura' era uma colocação equivocada e preconceituosa dos Sacerdotes da Luz. Certamente não poderia servir no templo sob aquelas condições, não porque estivesse suja, mas porque a energia fluía para _dentro_ e não para _fora_.

E na escuridão quase completa, se deixou perder em pensamentos sobre cada significado que achara ter entendido antes, apenas para descobrir que haviam muitas outras camadas de compreensão abaixo dela, que tinha apenas vislumbrado por instantes, e agora se abriam, claras.

Quando fechou os olhos, aquela noite (não que soubesse que horas eram, o tempo perdia todo significado naquela falta de luminosidade natural), teve sonhos que jamais poderia explicar. Via outra mulher, que era ela mesma, com os véus vermelhos e coroada de flores, e soube que era o oráculo, falando para uma grande quantidade de pessoas, não apenas da casta dos sacerdotes, mas também pessoas pequenas e estranhas, cobertas por peles. Viu-se perdida em um pântano, gritando por socorro, e uma mulher que era e não era Hermione colocando-a no colo. Havia uma música suave, e um ser brilhante que era e não era uma pessoa a recebia em uma festa, honrando-a também.

Finalmente passou para o sono sem sonhos, repousando como nunca repousara antes, acolhida em braços suaves que pareciam embalá-la.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: Mais um capítulo completamente fora do plot original, eu achei que seria interessante mostrar mais alguns dos rituais do templo, e a forma como eles são tratados na sociedade atlante.


	14. Capítulo 11: O Idiota

**Capítulo 11 – O Idiota**

Os sacerdotes solteiros ficavam alojados em dois dormitórios diferentes. Albus e Harry viviam no menor e mais confortável deles, enquanto Draco – fosse por alguma inversão de orgulho, humildade ou apenas seu instinto rebelde, vivia em aposentos no prédio que abrigava os sacerdotes de posições inferiores.

O calor tornara a se espalhar sobre a terra, e a maior parte das portas encontrava-se aberta para tentar estimular alguma circulação do ar pesado e úmido. Albus parou na porta do pequeno aposento, escarsamente mobilhado, que servia ao mesmo tempo como quarto e sala de estudos. O pátio externo não tinha nenhum sinal de decoração, e apenas uma porta dava lugar para os atendentes do Túnica Cinzenta.

Por um longo momento ficou apenas parado, observando o homem que viera visitar. Nunca tivera nenhum motivo para desconfiar dele – ainda que o sinal do _dorje_ continuasse a inquietá-lo, mas a cortesia exigia que ele não tornasse a falar no assunto após tê-lo avisado a primeira vez. Fazer tal coisa seria demonstrar desconfiança e um desrespeito a um Iniciado de seu grau.

No entanto, Albus também era um Guardião do Templo da Luz e tinha uma enorme responsabilidade em seus ombros. Caso Draco não conseguisse disciplinar sua Ordem, ele também partilharia a culpa plenamente, pois pela rigorosa interpretação de seu dever, Albus deveria ter persuadido e se preciso até mesmo forçado Harry a revelar todos os detalhes a respeito de sua provação entre os Adeptos Negros, assim como ele deveria ter levado o caso ao conselho superior ao invés de tentar resolvê-lo sozinho.

Pensar em todas estas coisas o fez suspirar profundamente, em seu coração, finalmente percebia que em suas tentativas de proteger Harry, ele mesmo se prendia ainda mais as teias cármicas, aumentando os fardos futuros de todos, e prendendo-os ainda mais firmemente à capacidade de Draco.

Draco, sentado rigidamente em sua mesa, escrevia – costumava dizer que não gostava de ter nenhuma criança irritante aos seus pés – e com movimentos firmes e ao mesmo tempo suaves, que muito diziam ao seu respeito, acrescentou mais alguns caracteres ao texto antes de largar o pincel.

— E então, Albus? — falou, antes de rir da expressão espantada no rosto do Sacerdote da Luz. — É uma visita amigável ou mais uma de suas _necessidades_?

— Digamos que é as duas coisas — respondeu, após um instante de hesitação.

Draco parou de sorrir e levantou-se.

— Sejamos objetivos, então. As pessoas da minha Ordem andam inquietas. Dizem que os Guardiões andam se intrometendo entre elas. Mas, é claro — ele olhou diretamente nos olhos azuis do homem. — a intromissão é exatamente o serviço dos Guardiões.

Albus cruzou suas mãos nas costas, sem se importar com o fato que Draco não tinha convidado-o a entrar. Se o Iniciado não fazia questão das cortesias, era melhor que também fosse direto ao ponto.

— Há mais inquietação em todo Templo do que apenas em sua Ordem. A cada dia os sacerdotes ficam mais e mais ressentidos e os rumores aumentam. Dizem que você é um líder negligente, que permitiu que toda sorte de métodos aviltantes e decadentes se insinuassem em seus rituais, que foram distorcidos de seu propósito inicial, e as mulheres de sua Ordem...

— Eu já estava me perguntando quando iríamos chegar a isso — comentou Draco em um tom profundamente entediado.

Albus franziu o rosto antes de continuar.

— Que são submetidas a usos que muitas vezes violam até mesmo as regras de sua Ordem. Dizem que você encobre os Adeptos Negros...

O loiro levantou a mão, irritado.

— Estou sendo acusado de bruxaria?

O ruivo negou com a cabeça.

— Não estou fazendo acusações, apenas repetindo os rumores...

— Albus, o grande Guardião, dando ouvidos a rumores dos portões? Essa certamente não é a minha idéia de uma conversa cortês, muito menos do dever de um Sacerdote!

O homem mais velho não respondeu nada, abaixando a cabeça em aceitação da verdade naquelas palavras, e logo Draco continuo, a irritação permeando sua voz.

— E o que mais dizem os rumores? Tenho certeza que não é só isso! Quem, além de nós, trabalha com magia da natureza? Já não fomos acusados de destruir colheitas ou de envenenar os poços apenas para que nosso trabalho ao livrar cidades da peste fosse bem visto? Já não fomos acusados de provocar calamidades que tanto lutamos para controlar?

— Não há enxame que não comece sem uma única abelha — retrucou, cansado, e Draco riu.

— E qual seria essa abelha, Milorde Guardião? — perguntou em um deboche de reverência.

Albus olhou para ele firmemente apenas por um segundo antes de responder.

— Está no fato de que você não se importa em absoluto com estas coisas — respondeu, com alguma rudeza. — É sua a responsabilidade por esses homens, e você deve aceitá-la por inteiro ou delegar a outro que vigie melhor sua Ordem! Não a negligencie, Draco — agora suas palavras tinham o tom de uma solene advertência. — ou a culpa dos atos deles poderá determinar o seu destino! A responsabilidade de quem comando os outros é terrível, deve cuidar para que sua liderança seja sábia e eficiente.

Sem ter como retrucar, engoliu a censura em silêncio, como o outro antes fizera. Olhou para o chão, mas em seu queixo se revelava uma expressão insolente. Depois de algum tempo, finalmente, murmurou:

— Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de tudo.

Os dois permaneceram em um silêncio tenso, e finalmente, Albus tentou retomar a conversa por outro curso.

— Como está a procura pelos Adeptos Negros?

O homem deu de ombros.

— Todos os membros de minha Ordem podem explicar todos seus movimentos... à exceção de um.

O sacerdote estremeceu.

— E quem é este?

Draco abriu os braços, demonstrando dúvida.

— Ele é um enigma. Usa as roupas de um noviço, mas ninguém o revindica como seu discípulo, nem mesmo indicou seu mestre. Eu nunca tinha visto o rapaz antes, mas estava junto com os outros. Parece ser um tanto obtuso.

— Não seria o irmão de Harry? — sugeriu.

— Um imbecil? — desdenhou o outro. — Impossível. Mais provável que seja um escravo fugitivo.

Usando seu direito como Guardião, Albus questionou:

— E o que fez com ele?

— Por enquanto, nada. Como conseguiu passar sozinho pelos portões e conhece nosso ritual, ele tem o direito a um lugar na Ordem, mesmo que não saibamos quem é seu mestre. No momento, eu o tomei como meu discípulo. Embora ele seja uma tábua em branco no que diz respeito a seu passado, tem intervalos de sanidade, e creio que posso fazer muito com ele e por ele.

Albus não disse nada, mas após um momento de silêncio, Draco explodiu, na defensiva.

— O que mais eu poderia fazer? Mesmo esquecendo que meus votos me obrigam a ajudar qualquer um que possa mostrar os sinais da Ordem; deveria eu soltar o rapaz para ser apedrejado e atormentado, metido em uma gaiola para os outros ficarem olhando como se fosse louco... Ou ser novamente apanhado para propósitos malignos.

O olhar do ruivo não se alterou.

— Não o acusei de coisa alguma, isto é exclusivamente da sua conta. Mas se os Adeptos negros contaminaram a mente do rapaz...

— Então cabe a mim cuidar para que não possam mais usá-lo para o mal — replicou o loiro, sombriamente, antes de relaxar. — Mas o menino não tem espírito para tais coisas.

— A ignorância pode ser pior do que a intenção do mal — advertiu o sacerdote, e o iniciado deu um suspiro.

— Se você desejar pode verificá-lo pessoalmente. Venha.

E, passando por Albus, ele saiu dos aposentos, andando em direção ao Templo Cinzento.

* * *

Quando a porta se abriu, Ginny acordou para perceber que já era noite. Não havia ninguém do outro lado, mas sabia exatamente o que deveria fazer. Esta parte ela tinha visto muitas vezes.

Levantou-se, caminhando com delicadeza, e não encontrou ninguém no caminho para fora da Casa dos Doze. Deixou que seus pés a levassem, enquanto sentia o cheiro do ar, da grama, o vento em seu rosto, e observava as estrelas. A lua era apenas um pequeno traço no céu, e ela sorriu para a lua.

Seria uma mentira dizer que não sentia medo enquanto andava até o Templo de Caratra. Ainda não sabia como aquela travessia poderia transformá-la, e principalmente, estava nervosa com a solenidade ritual que aquilo deveria exigir. Não queria ficar séria, sentia vontade de dançar e correr, mas achou que seria impróprio.

Caminhou atravessando os jardins do templo, sem que ninguém se aproximasse – muitas pessoas, inclusive, desviaram dela – e só então percebeu que estava usando um traje cerimonial diferente dos seus trajes comuns de escriba, tão brancos que eram quase translúcidos, completamente diferentes das roupas comuns dos sacerdotes da luz.

Ela era a donzela, a jovem Ni-Terat, velada e misteriosa; não franca e aberta como as sacerdotisas da luz.

Caminhou até a beira do lago, onde parou, temendo o que viria a seguir. Até ali, suas roupas e seus véus tinham sido uma proteção, mas se entrasse no Templo de Caratra, estaria servindo a mãe, e não a jovem indomada. Ainda assim, sabia que não tinha saída, precisaria chegar do outro lado, onde o templo brilhava de luz. Sabia que esperavam por ela, podia sentir a ansiedade das mulheres do outro lado.

Cuidadosamente, retirou o véu e depois as roupas brancas e suaves, desnudando-se para o lago. Por um momento, imaginou o que aconteceria com elas, mas provavelmente alguém do Templo estava incumbido de pegá-las depois que ela atravessasse. Talvez estivesse vendo-a agora mesmo, hesitando para entrar no lago enquanto a brisa do mar beijava seu corpo, deixando-o pegajoso.

Essa idéia a deixou subitamente envergonhada, e a fez caminhar até que o lago a cobrisse quase por completo. Parou, por um segundo, tensa. Nada tinha sentido, se não a vergonha que a fazia se esconder. Deu mais dois passos, e sentiu que a água já estava em seu queixo; então abaixou-se, como vira tantas outras fazerem, e deixou que elas cobrissem sua cabeça por completo. Expirou, deixando as bolhas encherem as águas à sua volta, e levantou-se novamente.

Percebia, ainda melhor, o quanto conseguia sentir o mundo à sua volta. As águas eram vibrantes de vida, e a seguravam, e ela precisava lutar contra elas para chegar ao outro lado. Por um momento, percebeu que aquela era a luta pela vida, e também, o momento de morte, como o outro lado seria o renascimento. Agora ela era uma mulher, não mais uma criança, e essa percepção a animou a continuar. Detestava ser desconsiderada como se não fosse nada mais que uma mente imatura, e imaginou o que Harry – ou Draco – pensariam dela agora. Tal pensamento a inflamou profundamente, e caminhou sem medo para o outro lado. Se houvesse algum propósito, serviria até à Mãe e ao Amor, apenas para proteger aqueles que amava. Pensando nos olhos verdes e cegos, ela saiu para o outro lado.

E, nua como viera ao mundo, ela retornou ao Templo de Caratra pela primeira vez desde seu nascimento.

* * *

O rapaz que encontraram na frente do Templo Cinzento era franzino, parecendo muito jovem. Seu rosto era arredondado e quase imberbe, os cabelos escuros descendo até quase o ombro. Os olhos eram claros e fixaram-se no Guardião por apenas um segundo antes de tornarem a ficar desfocados, como se ele fosse cego ou perto disso. Estava evidentemente bronzeado por seu serviço externo, mas era como se por baixo disso, algo lhe emprestasse uma palidez doentia.

Albus estudou-o atentamente. O menino estava empertigado, os braços afastados do corpo, as mãos contraídas como as de um recém nascido. Ele movimentara-se tão levemente e em tamanho silêncio que Albus não pode deixar de especular – meio achando graça, meio a sério – se não usava almofadas nos pés, como os gatos. Ele fez sinal para que o garoto se aproximasse.

— Qual seu nome, meu filho?

Os olhos despertaram subitamente, com um brilho doentio, e deu um passo para trás, claramente receoso. Abriu a boca, mas levou algum tempo para falar, como se tivesse desacortumado.

— Meu nome? Ora, eu sou apenas um idiota.

— Quem é você? — insistiu. — De onde você veio?

O noviço andou ainda mais para trás e balançou-se para frente e para trás ritmadamente.

— Eu sei que você é um sacerdote; mas não é sábio o suficiente para saber? Por que quer forçar minha pobre mente a lembrar, quando os Deuses acima de nós sabem, e me fazem silenciar... cantar em silêncio, quando as estrelas brilham, flutuando numa onda de luz, tão linda...

As palavras saiam em um murmúrio regular como a batida de um coração. Albus ficou absolutamente estupefato, e Draco gesticulou, dispensando-o.

— Pode ir agora. Descanse. — Enquanto o menino se retirava, ainda murmurando, o Iniciado acrescentou. — As perguntas sempre o deixam assim. É como se tivesse sido interrogado até que sua mente... Se retirou.

Recuperando a fala, Albus comentou.

— Ele é tão louco quanto uma gaivota!

Draco deu uma risada absolutamente sem humor.

— Sinto muito. Há momentos em que ele se mostra relativamente lúcido e pode fala racionalmente. Mas se lhe fizer perguntas... Bem, você viu o que acontece. O melhor é evitar qualquer coisa que sequer pareça uma pergunta.

— Poderia ter me avisado antes — falou o ruivo, genuinamente consternado. — Me disse que ele tinha lhe dado as respostas corretas...

O loiro deu os ombros.

— Nossos sinais e contra-sinais não são na forma de perguntas. Assim, ao menos, ele não pode revelar nenhum de nossos segredos. Não existem segredos no Templo da Luz, também?

— Nosso segredos estão à disposição de quem os procure com sinceridade.

Os olhos do homem mais jovem faiscaram com indignação.

— Nossos segredos são mais perigosos, então, procuramos ocultá-los com mais cuidado. Os segredos inofensivos do Tmeplo da Luz, seus lindo rituais... Um homem não pode causar mal a outro tendo um conhecimento indevido. Mas nós lidamos com poderes perigosos... E se um homem indigno de confiança tomar conhecimento destes segredos, então, podem acontecer coisas como as que aconteceram com Harry de Ahtarrath!

Ele fez uma pausa, antes de falar, furioso.

— Todos vocês deveriam saber por que motivos ocultamos nossos segredos daqueles que não tem condições de usá-los!

Os lábios de Albus se contraíram.

— Como o seu noviço louco?

— Ele já os conhece — respondeu o loiro, cansado, mas ainda firme. — só podemos cuidar para que ele não os use erradamente em sua loucura. Você não é mais jovem o bastante para falar em ideais. Pense em Harry... Você o reverencia, eu o respeito muito, e sua pequena acolita... Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Hermione? O adora. Mas o que é ele além de um caniço quebrado?

— É um sinal de sua coragem — replicou o sacerdote, firme.

— E a que preço? Pois eu acho que meu louco é mais feliz. Harry pode, infelizmente, ainda pensar e lembrar.

Uma ira súbita tomou conta de Albus.

— Já chega! O homem é meu hospede! Pare de escarnecer dele! Cuide de sua ordem e abstenha-se de falar daqueles que são melhores!

Virando de costas para o iniciado, ele saiu andando, os passos firmes ecoando e desvanecendo no chão de pedra; ele não ouviu enquanto a risada lenta de Draco o acompanhava por todo caminho.

* * *

Ginny entrou com passos leves, quase temendo interromper a calma quase sobrenatural que o ar dali parecia lhe trazer. Sentia de longe o cheiro de incenso, e mais longe ainda, o barulho de uma queda d'água. Sabia que deveria ter alguém por ali, mas as cortinas pesadas tampavam o burburinho das demais mulheres que estavam no templo.

Uma porta se abriu ao lado, e uma solene procissão entrou na sala. Todas as mulheres estavam veladas de alguma forma, mas três figuras se destacavam claramente: uma menina de cabelos de um loiro escuro, coberta pelos mesmos trajes translúcidos que deixara na beira do lago, uma lua crescente em sua testa; Pansy em uma resplandecente túnica azul, cheia de bordados que a proclamavam Suma Sacerdotisa e uma coroa de flores; e mais alguém que não era capaz de discernir por trás dos véus negros que usava, sem mais adornos. Sabia que havia mais gente na sala, mas as três, lado a lado, pareciam capturar toda sua atenção, impedindo-a de ver as demais.

Elas falaram, suas vozes eram completamente diferentes e, no entanto, apenas uma:

— Você chegou ao lugar onde nenhum homem pode entrar, seus olhos viram o que apenas uma sacerdotisa pode ver, e seu corpo enfrentou o que apenas uma mulher pode enfrentar. Você está pronta para ser recebida entre as mulheres, como uma igual?

Respirou fundo, cheia de tensão, antes de assentir.

— Eu estou pronta. Eu sou uma mulher e sua igual.

Pode ver um sorriso meio divertido e meio debochado nos lábios da Suma Sacerdotisa, mas foi a menina quem deu um passo à frente.

— Eu sou aquela que nenhum homem jamais pode entender, aquela que nenhum pode entender. Eu sou a luz da primavera e a lua crescente, eu sou o despertar do amor e a renúncia do prazer. Eu sou a caçadora, a rebelde, independente, e ninguém jamais poderá me domar. Chamam-me por muitos nomes, mas você me conhecerá como Ni-Terat, a gloriosa. Você servirá à mim?

A voz da garota desconhecida era como um sopro de vida nova, como o chilreio dos passarinhos ao amanhecer. Sem dúvidas, a ruiva assentiu.

— Sempre — respondeu, e a menina a fez abaixar a cabeça e abençoou-a, sorrindo, antes de voltar ao seu lugar.

Em seguida, Pansy colocou-se à frente, olhando-a com dureza, mas sua voz saiu suave e cheia de encantamento.

— Eu sou as águas que embalam o mundo, e a terra que dá frutos. Eu sou a mãe de todas as coisas, e a doadora da vida. Eu sou a rainha dos céus e da terra, eu sou a fonte e fim de todo desejo. Eu sou o amor e o companheirismo, sou a cortesã sagrada e a fita nupcial. Eu sou a fertilidade manifesta, aquela que partilha sem nunca entregar-se. Chamam-me por muitos nomes, mas você me conhecerá como Caratra, a Nutridora. Você servirá à mim?

Ginny hesitou, querendo ter forças para romper o ritual, pois gostaria de jamais servir aquela figura selvagem, ao mesmo tempo maternal e maligna, que lhe sorria felinamente pelos lábios de Pansy.

— Eu não desejaria tal vida para mim — respondeu, com ousadia, e a mulher riu zombateiramente.

— Mas não foi justamente o desejo a força que te levou a vencer a correnteza do lago? Como poderia me negar, você, que já está tão claramente envolvida por meus domínios? — A mulher fez um gesto com a mão, mostrando o templo.

As duas se olharam, enfrentando-se em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes que ela assentisse.

— Se tens força o suficiente para me compelir desta forma, então a servirei, ao meu jeito.

E mais uma risada acompanhou o desafio, e uma última resposta.

— Vais descobrir, criança, que me servirás ao **meu** jeito, pois não fui eu quem te trouxe à vida, quem te alimentou, quem te acarinhou? E será a mim, também, que voltarás no final de tudo. Sua vida, todas as suas vidas, passarão por entre meus dedos, como desenhos em um tear, como fios em uma teia, vindo de mim e voltando para mim, pois esta sou eu: o fim e o começo, igualmente.

Foi como se mais alguma coisa acordasse em Ginny, algo novo, que nunca antes sentira, uma força poderosa, mas não mais a arrastava contra vontade: ela fluía por dentro de si, e por fora: era parte dela, como todas as demais, e ajoelhou-se sem poder explicar o que sentira.

— Abençoe-me, então, Senhora; e permita que eu a sirva também.

Pansy aproximou-se, e seu rosto estava iluminado, completamente diferente de sua expressão normal, como se também tivesse sido tocada por aquele imenso poder.

— Minha filha, você será sempre abençoada em meus caminhos, mesmo quando parecerem escuros e duvidosos.

Ela colocou as mãos na fronte de Ginevra, tocando seus cabelos molhados, e desenhou o sinal da deusa em sua testa, antes de retornar ao seu lugar. A última mulher veio à frente, ainda completamente coberta, mas através dos véus Ginevra pode finalmente distinguir os traços duros de sua antiga mestra, Minerva, e sua voz soou igualmente dura ao falar.

— Eu sou o outono e a escuridão. Eu sou a árvore sem frutos, o tempo depois da colheita. Eu sou a Senhora da Sabedoria, e a tristeza da perda. Eu sou a devoradora, que tudo leva consigo. Eu sou a velhice e a morte, a porta para um novo começo. Eu sou aquela que os homens temem. Chamam-me por muitos nomes, mas você não me chamará por nenhum deles, pois a verdadeira sabedoria não precisa de palavras. Você servirá à mim?

Levantando-se, finalmente, a ruiva confirmou com a cabeça.

— Eu te servirei e te aceitarei com graça, quando vier o momento.

Minerva aproximou-se também, abençoando-a com um gesto de dispensa, e quando tocou suas mãos, foi como se o próprio frio da morte subisse por seu corpo.

— Você foi aceita e confirmada entre nós. Estes são os mistérios das mulheres, que nenhum homem jamais vislumbrará. Venha, e se aqueça, cante, brinque e partilhe da alegria de nossa casa. Vá e reconheça suas irmãs!

As três silenciaram ao mesmo tempo, e imediatamente ela sentiu-se sendo puxada para dentro de toalhas felpudas em um abraço afetuoso.

— Pobrezinha, está toda molhada ainda, e esses cabelos! — a voz preocupada da velha Molly a fez recordar-se que havia outras pessoas em volta. — É sempre assim, todas terminam seus votos tão geladas quanto se tivessem estado viajando pela Ilha do Estanho!

O sorriso afetuoso da mulher mais velha a trouxe rapidamente para a realidade. Conhecia Molly desde que nascera – na verdade, fora ela quem colocara Hermione e Ginny no mundo, e sempre tivera grande apreço pelas meninas.

— Vamos, vista-se logo, antes que pegue um resfriado! — A mulher a envolveu em um robe amarelo, cobrindo sua nudez, e aproximou-a da lareira. — Meus parabéns, querida.

— Obrigada — conseguiu responder, ainda um tanto atordoada. — Hermione!

Sua irmã aproximava-se alegre, com uma túnica púrpura, seguida de perto por Lia, que chorava como se estivesse vendo a própria filha passar por aquilo, e Luna, que apenas observava tranquilamente.

— O que você estava pensando, desafiando Pansy daquele jeito? — perguntou a irmã mais velha, séria. — Você podia ter arranjado problemas!

— Desculpe — murmurou, sem jeito, e voltando-se para a Suma Sacerdotisa, falou novamente: — Desculpe meu comportamento, senhora.

A morena balançou a cabeça negativamente, distraída.

— Você foi verdadeira, e isso é o mais importante. Agora aproveite sua pequena festa com suas amigas mais próximas, eu tenho pacientes para ver — ela já se virava para ir embora quando sorriu, novamente com seu ar felino. — E eu deveria dizer, meus parabéns, Ginevra. Sua irmã parecia pensar que você não conseguiria chegar até aqui.

A mulher foi embora, mas Hermione cruzou os braços, emburrada.

— Eu apenas estava preocupada com você... Todos aqueles dias sozinha! E no escuro!

Molly concordou prontamente, já trazendo comida para perto e insistindo que as demais meninas convidadas – todas filhas de sacerdotisas com quem brincara quando criança – comessem alguma coisa. Sem os véus brancos, ela reconheceu Lavender, que estudara na Escola de Escribas com sua irmã.

— Tão crescida! — exclamou ela, passando a mão em seus cachos molhados. — Parece que ainda ontem estava aprendendo a andar!

— Não seja exagerada — retrucou Hannah, que era um pouco mais nova. — Estamos todas alegres por você finalmente ter sido chamada!

Em um momento pareceu que todas as mulheres estavam entretidas em recordações antigas das próprias vindas ao templo e de seu tempo quando criança, Minerva conversava em voz baixa com Molly, enquanto as meninas riam e faziam piadas, e Ginny já se sentia tonta com tantas informações depois de tanto tempo sozinha. Foi Luna quem a salvou, puxando-a para o lado.

— Pode ser demais depois do resguardo, eu sei — falou, sua voz acalmando a menina. — Mas logo você vai se sentir normal novamente. Eu tenho algo para você.

Ela pegou um cordão de dentro do bolso, com uma pequena pedra presa nele.

— Antigamente, toda menina quando chegava neste estágio recebia um pendulo, para começar a aprender a controlar seus dons. Hoje em dia pensam muito pouco nisto, mas acho que pode te fazer bem.

Com um sorriso, deixou que a prima prendesse o cordão em seu colo.

— Use-o bem — falou Luna, antes de sair do salão, deixando Ginny mais uma vez sem saber exatamente o que ela queria dizer.


	15. Capítulo 12: A União

**Capítulo 12 – A União**

A câmara sagrada usada para este ritual tinha janelas altas com arabescos intrincados na pedra. O luar incidia sobre ela, transformando-os em padrões difusos em sombras, que faziam com que o lugar parecesse mais provindo de um sonho do que real. A única janela sem desenhos era a que permitia que o altar fosse iluminado pela luz externa, sem nenhuma ornamentação, a não ser por uma única vela, acesa, queimando vigorosamente.

Hermione usava, mais uma vez, seu cinto azul trazido do templo de Caratra, fechando seus trajes brancos. Harry e Albus estavam ao seu lado e silenciosamente os três passaram pelas arcadas ensombradas, e os dois seguraram suas mãos e conduziram-na para ajoelhar-se em uma das três almofadas diante do altar.

Com um farfalhar suave das túnicas, ela permaneceu na posição indicada, enquanto Harry colocava sua mão frágil sobre sua cabeça.

— Conceda a essa mulher sua sabedoria e coragem, Ó Manoah das Alturas — ele orou, com sua voz controlada que ressoava por toda a câmara. — Conceda-lhe paz e compreensão, Ó aquele que Tudo Decide.

Dando um passo para trás, o atlante permitiu que Albus tomasse seu lugar.

— Conceda pureza de propósito e o verdadeiro conhecimento a esta mulher. Conceda-lhe crescimento de acordo com suas necessidades e força para cumprir seus deveres plenamente. Aquele Que É, deixe-a ser em Ti e de Ti.

Albus retirou a mão da cabeça de sua acolita e recuou. O silêncio envolveu-os, enquanto a moça continuava a encarar a chama sob o altar. Sentiu-se muito sozinha naquela plataforma, mas nenhum barulho tinha denunciado a saída dos dois. Respirando fundo ela pode sentir as batidas de seu coração, que parecia-lhe que estas estavam no exato mesmo ritmo do bruxulear da chama. Sem qualquer aviso, os dois ajoelharam-se nas almofadas ao seu lado.

Eles colocaram suas mãos sobre as dela, e o rosto dela imobilizou-se em sua contemplação, quase etérea. Pode sentir que, aos poucos, começavam a formar um todo único, em profundo contato mental, e era como expandir-se e tocar as estrelas distantes. Seus sentidos se transformaram, revisando todas as suas percepções, nada que passara a prepararia para o que estava por vir, ela sabia.

Percebeu, finalmente, que ao seu redor – dentro e fora de si – havia um principio que a alimentava, muito devagar, como se ao longo de séculos iluminasse um caminho desconhecido. Ela era parte daquilo, e aquilo era parte dela, e todas as coisas eram apenas um sinal do todo maior.

Com essa compreensão, como se fossem ondas perturbando a superfície de um lago, Hermione tornou a entrar em contato com sua existência comum. O silêncio profundo continuava, mas aos seus lados podia ver o rosto dos dois homens, tão transformados quanto o seu. Os três respiraram como se fossem uma só pessoa, levantaram-se, e saíram da câmara – quase capazes de compreender o propósito para o qual tinham acabado de se consagrar. Mas apenas quase.

* * *

Era o primeiro dia em que Ginny estava de volta aos seus aposentos comuns, e Ron apareceu subitamente, olhando-a com estranheza.

— Onde está Hermione? — perguntou, e sua voz estava cheia de ciúmes e desconfiança.

— Albus a convocou esta noite — respondeu, com uma tranqüilidade que nunca antes tivera. — Por que?

— Ela tem ficado muito tempo com Harry — ele comentou, sem dar uma resposta. — Ele estava junto com Albus?

— Foi um escriba quem veio trazer o recado — informou a ruiva, dando os ombros. — Você quer alguma coisa, Ron?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça e deu os ombros, antes de dar mais um passo e sentar-se ao lado da menina.

— Eu só tive uma sensação ruim.

— Ela está com Albus, ela está a salvo. O que de ruim poderia acontecer com ela enquanto está com seu mentor?

Os olhos de Ron estavam ensombrados ao responder.

— É justamente isso que me perturba.

E, sem mais uma palavra, ele tornou a sair.

* * *

Os três caminhavam, ainda em silêncio, em direção ao dormitório dos sacerdotes solteiros.

— Deve ter cuidado, minha filha. Harry ainda é um homem doente — falou Albus, em um cochicho, que não escapou aos ouvidos de Harry.

— Você me faz parecer incapaz assim, vamos Albus, não me envergonhe em frente à ela. — e depois, voltando-se para Hermione. — Confio em você, coroada-de-luz, saberá exatamente o que e como fazer.

A moça sorriu para ele antes de entrarem no quarto, e, por um momento, até perdeu qualquer temor que tivesse a respeito do que estava por vir.

* * *

Era uma noite longa e quente, e o sono parecia distante, como se parte de si ainda esperasse a irmã mais velha voltar depois do serviço no templo. Sua janela estava completamente aberta, mas nenhuma brisa penetrava através dela, e suas roupas finas pareciam colar em todo seu corpo.

Ouviu vozes à distância, e imaginou que alguns dos acólitos provavelmente estavam se banhando na fonte – eles tinham este costume – e pensou em ir até lá, mas não estava acostumada a seus hábitos libertinos, misturando-se nus sem maldade, a deixavam constrangida.

Ginny saiu do quarto em direção ao pequeno pátio anexo ao quarto, e deitou-se em um dos bancos, satisfeita com o frescor da pedra sob seu corpo. Olhou para a imensidão estrelada e estudou-a preguiçosamente, mas não chegou a nenhuma conclusão – não tinha nada que ela pudesse perceber, mas também, estava longe do período mais apropriado para qualquer tipo de adivinhação.

Seus olhos se fecharam quase sem que percebesse, resvalando para um sono profundo, sem sonhos que pudesse discernir na imensidão de sons disformes e desconhecidos que lhe vinham, como se de muito longe.

* * *

A noite ainda não tinha chegado ao seu ponto máximo quando terminaram as cerimônias do Templo Cinzento, e Draco saiu, encarando a noite estrelada por apenas um momento antes de entender o impulso que o trouxera ali.

— Então, veio me procurar? Quer conversar, _querida_?

Pansy sorriu, tão debochada quanto o homem, por apenas um instante antes de responder.

— Não escolheria você, mas quem eu gostaria de ver está viajando, não é?

Ele acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

— Ela voltou a Alkonath esta semana, mas nada disse a respeito de quando deve voltar.

A morena concordou, novamente, e os dois caminharam lado a lado por algum tempo, em silêncio, respirando profundamente o ar que se enchia dos cheiros dos jardins em torno do Templo.

— Minha pequena irmã ficou sacramentalmente impura pela primeira vez esta semana.

— Eu ouvi dizer. Você cumprindo serviços menores já é o suficiente para gerar boatos, mas os rumores foram muito aumentados pelo comportamento histérico de Hermione. Ela não costumava faltar tanto com o decoro, não é mesmo?

— Hermione me detesta — replicou Pansy, dando os ombros.

— Bom, não acho que ela pense muito diferente de mim, independente do que tente fazer parecer. Mas, então, mais uma menina entrando no serviço de Caratra, sua irmã ou não, qual a importância disso para que venha procurar conselhos _entre nós_? Você vem evitando qualquer contato com o Templo Cinzento desde que nos deixou.

— Eu a coloquei na clausura. A fiz ir um retiro completo.

O homem parou, e a sacerdotisa parou apenas um passo a frente, olhando-o.

— Estão pensando em convidá-la para o serviço do Oráculo?

— Não recebi nenhuma ordem, se é isso que está perguntando, Draco. Não saberia dizer por que o fiz, foi um impulso. Achei que pudesse ser uma espécie de vingança, mas eu gostei da garota. Ela não tem nada a ver com Hermione ou Thomas. Apenas pareceu _necessário_.

— Querendo-a para as suas, então? — ele perguntou, tenso.

— Ela tem um grande potencial — respondeu, balançando a cabeça. — Mas eu jamais a convocaria fora do costume, não gosto de atrair os _rumores_, como você chama. Ginny é sensível... Muito além do comum. Ela pode me _ver_ enquanto estava no claustro. Talvez você esteja certo e talvez a chamem para servir o Oráculo.

O homem riu, uma risada absolutamente sem humor, antes de responder.

— Eu duvido disto. Você sabe muito bem que o Templo da Luz está sufocando os serviços do Oráculo pouco à pouco, só ainda recebem um dos Doze porque seria um completo escândalo se não o fizessem. Eles prefeririam que ela fosse apenas uma sacerdotisa menor, apenas uma mãe e mulher de sacerdotes, do que enviar mais uma das meninas para o Oráculo antes que a Acólita tenha completado seus estudos.

Pansy concordou com a cabeça, já tinham falado muito sobre isso antes.

— Então ela será desperdiçada em um dos pequenos trabalhos do Templo da Luz, sufocando todo seu potencial — concluiu dando os ombros. — Mas esses não são todos os rumores, não é mesmo? Fiquei sabendo que você tem um chela sem dono.

O homem riu, e ela sorriu, antes dele responder.

— Bom, mas _este_ rumor nós sabemos exatamente de onde vem. A garota tem ido visitá-la, então? Achei que tivesse abandonado-a, junto com todos nós.

— Ela é minha filha — foi tudo que respondeu, antes de balançar a cabeça. — E se sente sozinha.

— Está dizendo que a culpa é minha? Pansy, você sabe perfeitamente bem o quanto...

— Não estou culpando-o de nada — replicou, amarga. — Ela vem, às vezes, mas não me diz nada a respeito dela mesma, apenas conversa sobre os outros. Eu a vejo, mas não sei como ela está.

— Ela está bem — ele respondeu, firme. — Demonstra um grande potencial, e está quase na hora de ser iniciada. Muito perto, eu diria, assim que _ela_ voltar. Eu me prepararia, se fosse você.

— Você acha que ela vai... Se perder?

— Eu acho que nenhuma das meninas que _ela_ treinou pessoalmente conseguiu ainda passar pelo limiar segura. Sua filha, bem, ela tem muita capacidade, mas eu não arriscaria a te dizer que não vai acontecer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas o som de seus passos ecoando no piso de pedra.

— _Minha_ filha. Bem, isso diz tudo. E quanto ao menino?

— Theodore está se desenvolvendo muito bem, muito acima da média, eu diria. Ele também tem um grande potencial, e eu me sinto orgulhoso de tê-lo gerado. Está aprendendo rápido, e sem dúvidas um dia será um dos grandes entre nós.

— Se conseguir chegar até lá — respondeu, carregada. — E uma parte de mim duvida que eu jamais o veja chegar até a virilidade.

— Você está sombria demais hoje, Pansy — ele disse, irritado. — Seja honesta, o que aconteceu? Ou o que acha que vai acontecer?

Ela parou, e seu rosto estava duro como se tivesse sido esculpido em pedra quando respondeu.

— Eu acho que a chegada deste príncipe de Ahtarrath colocou em ação muitos eventos, eu acho que seu chela misterioso é na verdade o irmão dele, pervertido pelos Adeptos Negros, enloquecido pela compulsão. E eu acho que eles o marcaram, Draco, para que você não os encontre enquanto estiverem sendo cautelosos, e eles continuam a se mover embaixo de nossos narizes. E acho, também, que o silêncio deste tal de Harry, a conivência de Albus, e o envolvimento dessas duas garotas podem ser a alavanca que gerará a queda de todos nós.

Draco apenas a olhou, sem falar, digerindo tudo que ela tinha dito.

— E mesmo que tudo isto seja verdade — falou, finalmente. — Não podemos evitar nada disto. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que tentar evitar as coisas de tomarem seus próprios rumos apenas faz com que eles aconteçam mais rapidamente, e de formas ainda piores.

A mulher olhou-o, ansiosa, por um segundo, antes de abraçá-lo, com uma ternura que não demonstrava há muitos anos.

— Só tome cuidado, Draco. Eu não me importo com o que pode acontecer com todos eles, mas você está envolvido, e eu não gostaria de ver seu fim.

— Eu sempre tomo cuidado — ele respondeu, com o impulso de se afastar, mas acabou passando a mão nos cabelos dela de leve.

— E tome conta de nossas crianças também.

— Eles estão seguros comigo — respondeu, firme.

Pansy soltou-o, o impulso frágil indo embora tão depressa quanto tinha vindo.

— Então está certo. Será como tiver que ser.

— É como sempre é — ele replicou.

A Suma Sacerdotisa foi embora, sem mais uma palavra, deixando o Iniciado pensativo, nos jardins.

* * *

Aquele, então, era o segredo maior do amor, pensou Hermione, envolvida em uma doçura que nunca antes conhecera. Harry estava ao seu lado, os dedos frágeis lhe acariciando o rosto, cansado, mas ainda bastante firme em seu propósito.

— Está tudo bem?

— Está tudo bem. Sempre estará tudo bem, enquanto estivermos juntos.

O homem não pode deixar de se odiar, sabendo que aquilo jamais duraria, mas a jovem o beijou e todos os seus pensamentos resvalaram para uma torrente de confusões e sensações que não existiam palavras para explicar.

* * *

Acordou sem saber direito o que estava acontecendo, mas um rosto negro estava entre ela e o céu. Estremeceu, assustada, e o rapaz riu.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, irritada.

— Você está deitada no pátio, Ginny — ele respondeu, divertido.

— Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Te chamando, tem minutos — respondeu o rapaz, ainda sorrindo. — Você estava murmurando coisas, e eu achei que deveria ir pra cama.

A garota sentou-se, encarando o acólito por apenas um segundo antes de abraçar a si mesma, esfregando os braços com as mãos.

— Eu não quero dormir — falou, então, balançando a cabeça.

— Claro — respondeu Blaise, rindo. — Você estava dormindo sem querer.

— Hermione não está — disse, sem pensar. — E eu não quero ficar sozinha. Eu não pretendia dormir, só estava tão... quente!

O garoto a olhou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Está mais fresco hoje do que tem estado todos esses dias — falou, e depois encostou-a de leve. — E você está gelada!

Ginny sentiu um arrepio subir pelo seu braço do lugar onde ele a encostara.

— O que é? — ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco preocupado e um pouco assustado.

— Eu não quero ficar sozinha — a menina o olhou sem hostilidade pela primeira vez. — Se importa em ficar um pouco aqui?

— Claro que não, se você prometer que não vai me destratar...

Ela o olhou, e inclinou a cabeça para a esquerda.

— Desde quando eu...

— Bom, eu imagino que tenha quase dois anos agora, você e Hermione mal olham para mim e _me_ tratam como se eu tivesse feito algo de errado!

A ruiva franziu a testa, e percebendo que ele falava a verdade, tentou se desculpar.

— Eu gosto muito de Lysandra.

— E o que foi que eu fiz de errado, Ginny? Eu não me coloquei em risco, não a assumi, mesmo o templo inteiro sabendo que eu não era, não podia ser, o pai? Você acha que foi fácil? Simples? Eu era só um garoto, assumindo a responsabilidade de outro homem, e tendo isso jogado na minha cara. Não é que eu não goste da menina, mas detesto lembrar daquele dia.

A ruiva assentiu, lembrando, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que ele mal era um ano mais velho que ela própria – o mais jovem entre os acólitos.

— E Luna... Bem, ela mudou muito desde que Lysandra nasceu, depois que ela foi servir o Oráculo. Eu mal consigo falar com ela, e tudo ela responde com frases de tantos sentidos diferentes que me exaspera só pensar em decifrar o que ela está dizendo. Eu fico me perguntando o que eles tinham na cabeça para nos transformar em um casal, porque estamos tão distantes um do outro quanto o sol da lua. Eu sou prático, aprendo coisas práticas, estou sendo treinado para ser um mestre na história de nosso povo e ela... Ela vive mais no outro mundo do que neste!

Ginny riu – havia uma verdade inegável naquelas palavras, mas ao mesmo tempo amava Luna de todo coração.

— Mesmo o sol e a lua se juntam em um eclipse. Você vai saber todo o passado, ela vai poder saber o futuro, e que par magnífico que isto será! Pense bem, Blaise, no futuro, em tudo que isso pode representar, no quanto vocês vão se completar.

O negro riu, tocando a mão da garota de leve.

— O futuro está distante demais. Eu prefiro pensar no agora. — Por alguns momentos, o silêncio ficou carregado de significado, antes dele descontraidamente continuar. — Já que não quer ficar sozinha, pequena escriba, é melhor me entreter com alguma história!

Ela deu a língua para ele, e ele riu, e os dois entraram em uma conversa simples, descomplicada, e cheia de alfinetadas de ambas as partes, até finalmente estarem cansados o suficiente para ir deitar.

O garoto a levou até a porta do quarto, ainda rindo, e quando pararam para se despedir, de surpresa, ele beijou levemente os lábios dela.

— Durma bem, pequena escriba.

Ginny ficou com a mente cheia de duvidas e indagações, mas o sono levou a melhor rapidamente.

Não viu a irmã voltar para o quarto depois do amanhecer.


	16. Capítulo 13: Os Ventos da Tempestade

**Capítulo 13 — Os Ventos da Tempestade**

As primeiras brisas do outono começavam a chegar a Terra antiga, agitando as folhas e criando um entremeado dançante de dourado e verde que deixava tudo à sua volta com um ar irreal, como se a realidade em si estivesse agora composta da matéria dos sonhos. Albus vinha caminhando ao longo dos arbustos e, considerando o trio sentado embaixo da árvore e sob a luz difusa, achou aquela uma das cenas mais fascinantes que já tinha visto. Hermione, com seus cabelos escuros e crespos que eram a única coisa nela que não exibiam perfeito controle e a mais completa tranqüilidade. Ginevra parecia uma pequena aparição, os cabelos vermelhos cheios de vida, enquanto sua voz era calma e ritmada, enquanto Harry tinha uma palidez translucida, quase luminosa.

Como usava sandálias que não faziam qualquer barulho na relva, pode aproximar-se sem ser notado. Ginny seria a única que poderia tê-lo visto, mas estava concentrada em sua leitura, e Albus não prestava atenção nela, mas em Harry e Hermione. Quando a garota fez uma pausa, Harry levantou a cabeça subitamente, virando-se para o Adepto e sorrindo de forma calorosa. Albus riu, involuntariamente.

— Meu irmão, você quem deveria ser Guardião aqui! Foi o único que me notou!

Todos riram com tal afirmação, enquanto o sacerdote se adiantava, fazendo um gesto para que ambas as moças continuassem sentadas. Parou por um momento e acariciou levemente a cabeça de Ginny.

— Esta é uma brisa refrescante.

— Assim como é o aviso de uma tempestade — respondeu o jovem.

Ninguém falou por algum tempo, e Albus contemplou pensativamente o rosto de Harry. _Ao que exatamente ele se refere? Apenas ao mau tempo ou algo mais? Certamente temos mais problemas pela frente do que a possibilidade de chuva._

Hermione também ficou perturbada. Sempre fora capaz de perceber aquilo que os outros preferiam não dizer, mas tendo levado seu relacionamento com Harry para um nível mais intimo, era agora capaz de percebê-lo completamente. Mal podia controlar a forma como conseguia sentir e saber o que Harry estava sentindo e o resultado disso era uma devoção que era capaz de ofuscar todo o resto de sua vida. Continuava a amar Ginny como sempre, continuava a sentir a mesma reverência por Albus, e a preocupar-se intensamente com Ron, tudo conforme fora antes — mas a necessidade desesperada que tinha de Harry estava em primeiro lugar e absorvia-a completamente, dominando seus instintos protetores, de forma que seria capaz de engolfá-la, pois como era muito inocente, Hermione podia convocar para si uma abnegação quase catastrófica, pois nada a impediria de procurar proteger Harry, nem mesmo a própria ética pela qual vivera toda sua vida.

Albus, é claro, já tinha reparado nisto há muito tempo. Ocorreu-lhe que, como seu Iniciador, deveria alertá-la para os perigos de tal comportamento. No entanto, Albus entendia bem demais o tipo de amor e lealdade que gerara aquele impulso.

_Mas não é saudável para nenhum dos dois que ela concentre todas as suas forças em uma só pessoa, por maior que seja a necessidade!_ E assim que concluiu o pensamento, sorriu tristemente para si mesmo. _E talvez seja bom que eu mesmo lembre de tal lição._

Sentando-se na relva ao lado de Harry, Albus colocou a mão sobre os dedos retorcidos do Atlante, em um gesto tranqüilizador. Assim que o fez, seu tato sensível foi capaz de perceber um tremor, e sacudiu a cabeça desconsolado. Alguns poderiam acreditar que Harry tinha recuperado plenamente a saúde, no entanto, a verdade era justamente o contrário. Cada dia que passava lhe custava mais para manter a morte longe.

Apenas um segundo depois a tremedeira cessou, como se uma porta fosse fechada com uma fúria determinada. Harry permitiu que o Guardião transferisse alguma força para seus nervos torturados, confortando-o na medida do possível. O homem sorriu, e em seguida, assumiu uma expressão solene.

— Eu devo lhe pedir, Albus, que não faça mais nenhum esforço de punição por minha conta. Isto não vai gerar fruto algum, ou caso o faça, será um fruto por demais amargo.

O velho suspirou.

— Já falamos sobre isso muitas vezes — lembrou, pacientemente. — E já deveria saber a essa altura que não posso deixar a situação como está, o problema é muito grave para que fique impune.

— Não haverá impunidade, fique certo. — os olhos cegos brilhavam com uma nova vitalidade. — Mas cuidado para que não haja punição meramente pela punição!

— Draco precisa purificar sua Ordem! — anunciou Hermione, a voz fria e firme. — Albus está certo...

— Minha querida... — advertiu Harry suavemente. — Quando a justiça é usada como instrumento de vingança, seu aço vira pétalas de rosa. É certo que Albus precisa proteger os outros, mas aquele que procura vingança, pune a si próprio. As Leis do Carma destacam primeiro o ato e depois, caso possível, a intenção! — O homem parou por um instante, antes de continuar com ainda mais veemência. — E também não devemos envolver Draco demais. Ele já se encontra na encruzilhada do perigo.

Albus, que estivera pronto para argumentar, silenciou aturdido. Teria Harry visto algo, como ele próprio vira, na noite do Zênite?

Ginny levantou a cabeça, sem reparar na reação do Guardião, subitamente impelida a defender o Túnica Cinzenta. Já preparava-se para falar quando percebeu que ninguém tinha acusado-o de coisa alguma, e ficou quieta. Hermione, por sua vez, tinha olhos apenas para o atlante, e sua expressão dura foi tocada pela ternura.

— Sou pouco generosa — reconheceu. — Ficarei calada, então, até ter certeza de que é o amor pela justiça e não o desejo de vingança que me leva a falar.

— Coroada de Luz — murmurou Harry—, se não fosse mulher, não poderia ser outra coisa.

Ginny franziu a testa, e seus olhos tornaram-se minúsculos. O tom de Harry tinha sido profundamente intimo, e Hermione, que nunca apreciara tais comentários, não parecia ofendida, mas satisfeita. Quase sufocou de tanto ressentimento.

Albus, tendo quase esquecido suas apreensões, sorriu para Hermione e Harry, com aprovação nos olhos. Como amava ambos! Também olhou para Ginny com afeto, pois a amava igualmente, e apenas esperava que sua natureza amadurecesse e que Hermione fosse iniciada para convidá-la a seguir as pegadas da irmã como sua Acólita. Sentia muitos potenciais desconhecidos na moça e gostaria, se possível, de orientá-la; por enquanto Ginny ainda era muito jovem.

Hermione, tendo percebido onde os pensamentos do sacerdote o levaram, levantou-se e sentou ao lado da irmã, abraçando-a.

— Empenhe-se em seu trabalho, irmãzinha, escute e aprenda — sussurrou. — Foi o que eu fiz. E amo muito você, criança...

Confortada, Ginny aninhou-se contra o braço da irmã. Raramente Hermione dava tais demonstrações de seus sentimentos, e o momento inesperado a encheu de alegria. Hermione, censurando a si mesma, pensou: _Pobre menina, ela se sente solitária! Mas Harry precisa mais de mim agora. Haverá tempo para ela mais tarde, quando eu tiver certeza..._

— E continua sem qualquer notícia de meu meio-irmão? — perguntou Harry, infeliz. — Seu destino me pesa, sinto que ainda vive, mas sei que não está bem, seja onde estiver.

Soltando as mãos do rapaz para que este não percebesse a falsidade em suas palavras, respondeu:

— Continuarei investigando.

No entanto sabia que seria difícil achar qualquer coisa a respeito do desaparecido Neville.

— Se é seu meio irmão — falou Hermione, a voz doce como raramente acontecia. — então certamente encontrara o Caminho para Luz.

— Não é tão fácil assim, Hermione. Pensar apenas com compreensão e compaixão é uma disciplina demasiadamente difícil.

Albus tentou retrucar:

— Você é um Filho da Luz e alcançou...

— Muito pouco — cortou Harry, rebelde. — Eu deveria ser um curandeiro, servir a meus semelhantes. Agora não sou nada e o serviço não foi prestado.

Por um longo momento todos ficaram calados, cada um percebendo intimamente a tragédia da vida de Harry. Hermione decidiu que ofereceria a ele todo conforto, da mente e do corpo, que quaisquer serviços que pudesse dar deveriam ser concedidos a Harry, independente do quanto aquilo custasse. Albus sentiu-se indignado, mais uma vez, com aqueles que tinham interrompido a vida de alguém tão cheio de talentos e de coração tão puro, mas foi Ginny quem finalmente falou, a voz agressiva embora ainda suave:

— Lord Harry, você mostra a todos nós como é possível sofrer todo o infortúnio e ser mais do que um homem. Quer dizer que isto é um desperdício?

Ela fez um gesto abarcando tudo à sua volta, mesmo sabendo que ele não veria, sabia também que poderia perceber. A temeridade da menina fez com que Albus franzisse o rosto, mas não poderia negar que pensava de forma parecida, e aplaudiu a compreensão da ruiva. Harry apertou de leve os dedos da garota e falou, gravemente:

— Minha pequena Ginny, sorte e infortúnio, valor e desperdício, não são valores que competem ao homem julgar. Eu acionei causas e todos os homens colhem o que semeiam Se um homem encontra o bem ou o mal, depende dos Deuses que determinaram seu destino, mas cada homem — e, sorrindo, completou — e cada mulher também, tem a liberdade de converter aquilo que lhe foi dado em felicidade ou infortúnio.

Tornou a sorrir, plena e gloriosamente, virando-se para Hermione e Albus, em um gesto que tinha um efeito estranhamente semelhante ao da visão.

— Podem dizer se nada de bom veio disto tudo?

Albus abaixou a cabeça.

— Eu encontrei meu bem, Filho da Luz.

— E eu também — respondeu Harry, em um murmúrio.

Ginny observava tudo com um descontentamento vago e um ciúme ainda mais vago, seus olhos abertos em surpresa. Retirando a mão do aperto leve do atlante, pergunto.

— Não vai mais precisar de mim hoje, Lord Harry?

— Pode ir, Ginny — respondeu Hermione no mesmo instante. — Eu lerei para Harry caso ele deseja.

Hermione não tinha ciúmes, mas lhe trazia prazer fazer tais pequenas coisas. Ao mesmo tempo Ginny ficou afrontada, pois ressentia-se de qualquer coisa que a afastasse de Harry, e especialmente detestava como nos últimos dias Hermione e Harry vinham excluindo-a lentamente.

— Eu preciso falar com você, Hermione — interveio Albus, com firmeza. — Deixe os dois entregues a seu trabalho e venha comigo.

* * *

Hermione levantou-se ansiosa e preocupada pela censura implícita no tom de Albus e acompanhou-o em silêncio pelo caminho. Ao olhar para trás por um momento para contemplar seu amado viu que ele não se mexera, apenas inclinara a cabeça e sorria para Ginny, que estava sentada ao seus pés. Pode ouvir o riso alegre da irmã, e suspirou.

Albus contemplou a moça e suspirou também. Antes que pudesse decidir a melhor forma de abordar o assunto, Hermione sentiu que estava sento observada por seus olhos, ainda gentis, mas mais sérios que o normal e levantou o rosto anunciando.

— Eu amo Harry, Albus.

As palavras e a emoção contida atrás delas desarmaram o sacerdote. Colocando a mão sobre a cabeça de Hermione, olhou-a nos olhos, não com a severidade planejada, mas com uma afeição paternal.

— Sei disso, minha filha, e me deixa contente. Mas você corre o perigo de esquecer seu dever.

— Meu dever? — repetiu, perplexa.

Hermione ainda não tinha deveres fixos para cumprir no Templo da Luz, a não ser aqueles relacionados ao seu empenho nos estudos e Albus percebeu a confusão tão bem quanto percebeu que ela tentava esquivar-se do conhecimento.

— Ginevra também precisa ser levada em consideração, Hermione. Ela também precisa de você.

— Mas... Ginny sabe que eu a amo e que estarei sempre aqui por ela!

— Sabe mesmo, minha acólita? — falou Albus, usando o termo para fazê-la lembrar-se de sua posição. — Ou acha que você a deixou de lado? Não está deixando que Harry absorva toda a sua atenção? Não a tirou dos cuidados dos outros para _isto_, não é mesmo? Caso não possa dar conta de sua responsabilidade para com ela, é melhor transferi-la para alguém que possa!

— Ela não... Não... Eu nunca tive esta intenção!

E, repassando em sua mente os acontecimentos das últimas semanas, Hermione percebeu que a censura era procedente. Sua reação foi típica, e dispensou a mais completa atenção as palavras de seu mentor, gravando-as na mente e no coração. Depois de alguns segundos, tornou a levantar os olhos, agora enevoados por um profundo remorso.

— Ao menos me absolva do egoísmo intencional, Albus. Ginny me é tão querida e tão intima que às vezes esqueço que suas preocupações são outras e que ela não é parte de minha. Tens completa razão. Tenho sido negligente e procurarei remediar.

— Se já não for tarde demais — os olhos do sacerdote estavam perturbadas. — Ginny pode amá-la tanto quanto antes, mas será que sentirá a mesma confiança?

— Se Ginny não confiar mais em mim, a culpa é toda minha e devo aceitá-la. Que os Deuses permitam que não seja tarde demais. Negligenciei minha primeira responsabilidade.

Ao mesmo tempo ambos sabiam que tinha sido impotente para agir de outra forma, e que não poderia se arrepender sinceramente de sua preocupação excessiva com Harry. Albus tornou a suspirar, olhando para a jovem. Era difícil censurá-la por um erro que ele também cometia.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: ** Capítulo curto, eu sei, mas YEY, mantive os 15 dias! Eu tinha mais planos, no entanto, meu braço está me matando, então me deem amor e esperem vir mais! \o/


	17. Capítulo 14: A Coroa de Espinhos

**A Coroa de Espinhos**

A temporada de chuva estava se aproximando, e em um dos últimos dias de sol que poderiam se esperar ter, Hermione, Luna e Ginny foram colher flores com Tracy, uma das outras escribas. Lysa foi levada também, e divertia-se andando entre as plantas. Com mais de um ano, já conseguia correr pelo lugar, fazendo barulho e animando a todos.

Quando tinham pegado o suficiente, elas sentaram em roda para trançá-las em guirlandas que serviriam para decorar a Casa dos Doze para uma celebração menor naquela noite. Luna suspirou e jogou suas flores junto as de Tracy, antes de comentar com delicadeza.

— As minhas sempre se soltam. Faça isto para mim, eu sei que retribuirei o favor.

A jovem levantou o rosto para a acólita e acenou solenemente antes de dizer.

— Farei, é claro, mas escribas trabalham apenas por amor e não em troca de favores.

Hermione riu e comentou:

— Mas é um disparate que precisemos de duas escribas para nos lembrarem das regras do templo!

Ginny sorriu, contente com a ocasião. Seus dedos eram hábeis e logo tinha conseguido fazer boa parte de seu fardo, enquanto Luna alimentava Lysa com frutinhas roxas. A garotinha fazia o maior estardalhaço, rindo e se lambuzando, os lábios e mãos roxos com a polpa. Logo sentara-se no colo de Hermione, tentando fazê-la comer também, e sujando sua túnica. A moça apertou a criança com uma estranha aflição, um desespero único. _Mas eu terei um menino_, pensou, orgulhosa. _Com olhos escuros..._

— Você está bem, Hermione? — perguntou Tracy, parecendo preocupada. — Ou apenas devaneando?

Luna a olhou e parecia que sabia tudo que ia mais no íntimo da alma da prima mais velha.

— Um pouco tonta do sol — respondeu, distraída.

Ela entregou a criança de volta a mãe, tentando evitar aqueles pensamentos, tentando não ter desejos demais... Seus próprios pensamentos poderiam enganá-la. Duas vezes sua vontade se provara forte o suficiente para fazê-la sofrer com uma ilusão. _Ou talvez agora seja verdade_. Havia semana que ela suspeitava que estava carregando o filho de Harry, mas não ousava falar nada até que a certeza fosse absoluta.

Ginny a olhava com uma expressão ansiosa e confusa, os olhos arregalados. A forma como Hermione mudara abalara completamente seu mundo. Ela tinha perdido a irmã que sempre conhecera e estava pronta para culpar a todos: tinha ciúmes de Ron, Luna, Harry e principalmente de Albus. Hermione, envolvida demais em seus sonhos de amor não percebia o sofrimento da garota; só a percebia como excessivamente dependente e irritante. Talvez tivesse ficado mais assustada do que demonstrara com a iniciação, mas de qualquer forma, já era hora de começar a se comportar de forma sensata e deixá-la em paz! Muitas vezes, sem sequer notar, sua paciência acabava e acabava por machucar profundamente a irmã – embora nunca o fizesse de propósito, mesmo em seu estado de profunda tensão – e só notava tarde demais, quando notava.

No entanto, agora Lysa dissipara a tensão, pois começara a fazer manha e choramingar puxando a roupa da mãe. Luna riu, fingindo estar indignada.

— Oh, é isto mesmo? Você é uma gulosa, isto que é. Ainda bem que logo vamos acabar com isso, e você vai ter que aprender a comer como uma lady!

Ela soltou seu vestido, sentando a menina em seu colo, que imediatamente pegou em seu seio. Ginny olhou para o outro lado, constrangida e incomodada.

— Como consegue agüentar isso?

Luna apenas riu sem sequer responder. Todos os bebês eram amamentados até os dois anos e só uma escrava com trabalho demais ou uma prostituta teria sonhado em diminuir esse tempo. Ela se inclinou para trás, segurando a filha nos braços, e comentou.

— Você soa como Blaise, Ginny! Ele vive reclamando... Ás vezes eu acho que ele odeia meu pobre bebê! Mesmo assim... Só me incomoda quando ela me morde.

— E, claro, não vai desmamá-la, apesar dos dentes de leites — comentou Tracy, sorrindo.

Hermione franziu a testa, sabendo que Ginny não estivera brincando. O rosto de Lysa era como um botão de flor, envolto por cabelos dourados, apoiada no seio da mãe sonolentamente. Sentiu um desejo tão intenso que doía fisicamente, e Luna, sempre cheia de intuição, tocou de leve sua mão com carinho. Hermione apertou-a de volta, contente pela compreensão daquele gesto.

— Muito bem — sussurrou Luna, cantando. — Minha pequena elfa...

O sol se escondeu atrás da nuvens, e as escribas continuaram seus trabalhos com flores, trançando repetitivamente. Hermione sentiu um arrepio, e todo seu corpo parou, tenso, ouvindo incredulamente. Então, novamente, ela sentiu: como se viesse de muito longe, a flutuação de uma asa de borboleta, diferente de tudo que ela já tivesse sentido, mas ao mesmo tempo, inconfundível. Ela mal sentira, mas _tinha certeza do que era_.

A prima a olhou com alguma preocupação, mas a acolita só conseguiu colocar sua mão secretamente no corpo, esperando, e pode sentir mais uma vez aquela sensação indescritível e inconfundível. Ela não falou nada, a respiração presa, sem conseguir pensar em nada além do segredo que se revelara com tanta certeza. Lá, dentro de seu ventre, o filho de Harry – ou ela não ousava pensar que poderia ser outra coisa – começava sua vida.

Os olhos de Ginny estavam arregalados e cheios de medo quando encontraram os da irmã, e aquilo foi demais para todos os sentimentos presos dentro de Hermione. Ela começou a rir, primeiro de leve, e depois incontrolavelmente, pois ela não poderia – não iria – chorar. As risadas se tornaram histéricas e Hermione levantou-se, correndo em direção ao mar, deixando as três garotas olhando espantadas.

Ginny começou a se levantar, mas Luna olhou-a e pediu levemente.

— É melhor que ela fique sozinha por algum tempo.

A ruiva acenou, concordando, mas saiu mesmo assim, na direção oposta da irmã, deixando o local com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

Completamente desnorteada, Ginny seguiu em direção ao Templo de Caratra. Apesar de todo medo que o lugar inspirava nela, sentia uma enorme necessidade de ser acolhida, e só Mãe Molly conseguiria acalmá-la com facilidade quando o problema era Hermione.

Dando a volta de forma a não atravessar o lago, a garota dirigiu-se ao prédio, entrando pelo pátio das visitas, onde encontrou uma das noviças, que garantiu que procuraria a sacerdotisa mais velha. Não demorou muito para que a senhora viesse e sua forma gorducha era tão maternal que Ginny sentiu-se imediatamente confortável.

— O que houve, minha filha? — perguntou, suavemente. — Não esperava que voltasse tão cedo.

A garota balançou a cabeça para os lados, sem saber como se expressar.

— Eu sinto falta de minha mãe.

A mulher mais velha sentou-se do lado dela, suspirando.

— Todos sentimos falta de sua mãe, minha querida — seu braço passou em torno dos ombros da adolescente, puxando-a para si. — Ela era uma mulher maravilhosa.

— Era mesmo?

As mãos de Molly acariciavam o cabelo da menina, e ela sentiu as lágrimas encherem em seus olhos.

— Ela trabalhou conosco desde que entrou na Casa dos Doze. Era muito gentil, muito suave. Tinha força de caráter, também, e adorava Hermione. Estava muito ansiosa pela sua chegada, também.

Ginny limpou os olhos, fungando, sem responder.

— Narcissa era uma mulher como poucas. Ela foi quem me iniciou no serviço de Caratra, e eu acompanhei o nascimento de vocês com muito carinho e gosto.

— E ai ela morreu... — murmurou Ginny, indignada. — Como pode...

— A Deusa é quem sabe quando vai nos chamar — repreendeu suavemente. — Ela te segurou nos braços até o último segundo.

A ruiva levantou a cabeça, procurando os olhos para tranqüilizá-la.

— Ela... Me amava?

A mulher mais velha riu, apertando o braço da garota.

— E como poderia não amar? Você sempre foi adorável...

— Hermione não acha —sussurrou, contrafeita.

A sacerdotisa a olhou com serenidade, antes de responder.

— Eu duvido disso, você sempre foi a coisa mais importante da vida da sua irmã. Agora, talvez ela apenas precise de algum tempo... E você também, Ginny, querida, precisa ter sua vida. Já não é mais uma garotinha para...

— Ficar me segurando na barra da saia dela? Eu sei... Mas, Mãe Molly, ela anda estranha e... Distante. Não parece ter percebido nada disso, só me trata como... Criança.

— Muitas vezes é difícil para uma mãe perceber quando seus filhos crescem, e Hermione foi quase uma mãe para você. Dê a ela tempo, meu anjo, deixe-a ser ela mesma. Uma hora, certamente, ela acabará percebendo.

— Obrigada, Mãe Molly... Você me consolou perfeitamente — falou a garota, levantando-se em uma postura de maior dignidade. — Eu... Entendo e agradeço seus conselhos.

Sem esperar resposta, ela saiu, sem ouvir o comentário suave da outra.

— Só espero que não seja tarde demais.

Albus caminhava observando o mar quando viu uma forma jogada na areia. Seu primeiro impulso foi o de ir ajudar, mas uma voz cortou o ar.

— É melhor deixá-la lá.

O guardião virou-se para encontrar Draco, observando-o sob uma das árvores. Ele franziu a testa com a presença inesperada, antes de falar.

— E de qual conhecimento vem este comentário? Por acaso é alguma peste ou demônio que não mereça ajuda?

O loiro riu com escarninho da revolta do sacerdote da luz antes de responder.

— Uma benção e um benfeitor, alguns poderiam dizer, mas não eu. Sua acolita também merece algum tempo sozinha, pensando na própria vida, ao invés da que lhe foi imposta.

— Imposta? — questionou Albus, olhando-o com incredulidade. — Certamente não acha que a obrigamos a se tornar uma acolita ou...

O loiro levantou a mão, em um gesto pacificador.

— Não estou fazendo acusações, apenas atestando fatos. Quando Caratra resolve dar, não cabe a nós escolher.

O sacerdote o encarou por um instante, antes de entender. Sua alegria exultante foi toldada pela desconfiança – como ele poderia saber? Algo em sua expressão deve tê-lo traído, pois o Túnica Cinzenta tornou a rir antes de lembrar.

— Sou um Curandeiro e um Adepto, posso ver mais do que os olhos mostram.

Os dois se encararam por um segundo, antes de Albus sorrir.

— Então, ela foi abençoada! Que Manoah ilumine seu caminho!

— Será mesmo? — respondeu o outro, gravemente. — E espero que Caratra a proteja... Mas sinto que esta benção se provará bastante amarga.

Os dois iniciados se encararam, o ar em torno deles tenso, e finalmente, Albus entendeu que Draco sabia perfeitamente bem as conseqüências daquele acontecimento. Com o coração pesado, ele se perguntou o que tinha feito para a garota que amara como sua própria filha.

De volta a Casa dos Doze, Ginny conclui que nem Luna nem Hermione tinham voltado desde que saíram. A maior parte dos acólitos estava organizando as festividades da noite, mas encontrou Blaise em um dos pátios internos — o mesmo no qual tinham conversado da outra vez.

— Não tem trabalho para fazer? — perguntou, ríspida.

— Eu já acabei. E as suas guirlandas?

— Luna está com elas — respondeu, dando os ombros.

O rapaz não perguntou mais, voltando novamente a dar atenção a flauta que carregava. Era um instrumento tosco, feito em uma espécie de madeira que ela nunca vira. Ao perceber que Ginny estava observando, ele estendeu o braço, oferecendo. A garota o pegou com os dedos, explorando, curiosa.

— Minha mãe trouxe da terra dela quando veio para cá casar-se, junto com muitas outras coisas. Ela mandou para mim quando vim para a Terra Antiga.

— Saudades de casa? — perguntou, conhecendo bem a sensação, ainda que nunca tivesse vivido em outro lugar.

O rapaz deu os ombros.

— Minha mãe era uma princesa, assim como meu pai é um príncipe. Os deveres reais não combinam muito bem com a maternidade, e eu nunca realmente tive outro lugar que pudesse chamar de casa. Esse é meu lar. Mas, às vezes, eu sinto falta de... alguma coisa que eu não poderia explicar.

A ruiva acenou, entendendo bem demais o que ele queria dizer.

— São esses tempos de chuva, eu acho. Nas ilhas chove bem mais, e eu lembro das músicas de lá. Mas não é exatamente saudades, como Ron ou Lord Harry tem. É mais... Me sentir perdido.

Ela o olhou, percebendo pela primeira vez que apesar de todos os anos em que se conheciam, não sabia quase nada sobre ele.

— Por que veio para o sacerdócio, Blaise?

O rapaz riu, mas não havia diversão em seu riso.

— Eu não sou um herdeiro, tenho um irmão mais velho para isso. E meus pais não saberiam o que fazer comigo se não tivesse encontrado um lugar digno de um príncipe, mas sem os poderes de um.

— Não é como se sacerdotes fossem menos poderosos...

O negro riu mais uma vez, mas desta vez honestamente divertido.

— Na verdade, tem muito mais, mas é isto que eles não percebem — disse, apertando a bochecha dela de leve. — Eles acham que é tudo... Cerimônia. Mal sabem de todas as coisas que eu aprendi nestes anos e, honestamente, duvido que se importem. O que eles não querem é uma luta pelo poder, e certamente eu não pretendo causar nenhuma.

— Sem aspirações à coroa? — ela respondeu, rindo de leve. — Eu achava que era ambicioso.

— Eu sou — ele confirmou, olhando-a nos olhos. — Mas prefiro me ater as coisas que são possíveis de serem conseguidas.

— Como, por exemplo? — ela perguntou, temendo e desejando saber a resposta. Havia um peso diferente no ar, algo que ela nunca sentira antes.

— Uma casa — ele respondeu, antes de inclinar-se e beijá-la na boca.

E, pela primeira vez em semanas, Ginny sentiu que não estava sozinha.

Hermione jogou-se nas areias do pântano salgado. Em silêncio, ela regojizou-se com sua vitória, as mãos envolvendo o corpo de maneira protetora. Deixou-se sentir o vento fresco e o cheiro da terra, meio aterrorizada, sem permitir que os pensamentos se organizassem – ela temia pensar claramente.

O meio dia veio e se foi, e Hermione, levantando-se como se por instinto, viu Harry andando sozinho perto da água. Ela correu, os cabelos soltos em torno de sua cintura, a roupa voando contra o vento, na direção dele. Ao ouvir os passos rápidos e desiguais, ele parou.

— Harry!

— Hermione... Onde você está?

O rosto dele virou-se na direção da voz, e ela parou na frente dele, sem sequer ressentir-se de não poder jogar-se em seus braços. A um passo de distância ela levantou seu rosto para um beijo, tocando seu braço de leve.

Os lábios dele demoraram-se nos dela um pouco mais que o de costume, então, ele afastou-se um pouco e murmurou:

— Coração de chama, você está animada. Você traz notícias.

— Eu tenho notícias!

Sua voz tinha um triunfo suave, mas foi incapaz de acabar a frase. Ela pegou as mãos machucadas com delicadeza e pressionou-as contra seu corpo, implorando para que ele entendesse sem que precisasse dizer... Talvez ele tivesse lido seus pensamentos, talvez fosse apenas o gesto. De uma forma ou de outra, o rosto dele brilhou fortemente e seus braços a envolveram.

— Você traz a luz! — ele sussurrou, e a beijou novamente.

Ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele.

— Tenho certeza desta vez, meu amor. Desta vez é um fato. Eu estive desconfiando há semanas, mas nada disse por medo de... Mas agora não há dúvidas! Ele... _Nosso filho_... mexeu-se hoje!

— Hermione... Minha querida...

A voz dele desapareceu, e ela sentiu as lágrimas quentes caindo dos olhos cegos no rosto dela. As mãos que costumavam estar tão firmemente controladas agora tremiam tão violentamente que ele não parecia conseguir alcançar as dela. Ela o abraçou, quase se perdendo na intensidade de seus sentimentos, amando-o tão desesperadamente que já chegava a adoração. Pode sentir Harry tremendo como uma árvore tremeria antes de um furacão.

— Minha querida... Minha abençoada... — com uma reverência que a machucou e a assustou ele ajoelhou-se na areia, e conseguiu pegar as duas mãos dela, as levando aos lábios. — Portadora da Luz, você tem minha vida, minha liberdade — sussurrou.

— Harry! Eu te amo! Eu te amo! — respondeu, incoerentemente, pois não sabia o que mais poderia dizer.

O iniciado levantou, recuperando um pouco de seu controle, e secou as lágrimas dela gentilmente.

— Hermione — ele disse, com uma gravidade gentil — Eu... Não há como te dizer... Quero dizer, eu vou tentar mas...

Sua boca tornou-se ainda mais séria, com toques de dor e culpa que eram como facas entrando no peito da moça.

— Hermione — ele falou, e ela reconheceu os tons solenes e praticados com as quais ele fazia um juramento. — Eu vou... tentar — prometeu, solenemente. — ficar contigo até que nosso filho nasça.

E Hermione, finalmente, percebeu que ela tinha anunciado o princípio do fim.

**Nota da Autora: ** Continua sendo pequeno e eu continuo demorando demais, eu sei, eu sei, mas eu ando com TANTA dificuldade de sentar com minhas longs que vocês não fazem idéia. Por outro lado, eu hoje estava doida de vontade de continuar isto aqui. Como eu sou uma grande malvada, aposto que vai melhorar depois que essa criança nascer. HAAHAH.


End file.
